NARUTO NG: Nueva Generación
by Shikamita
Summary: Los personajes de la serie ya son adultos y han formado sus propias familias. Naruto es el nuevo Hokage, está casado con Hinata y su primogénita, Atsumi, es la protagonista de este fic hecho lo más fiel posible a la serie de Kishimoto. Capítulo 6 arriba.
1. Capítulo 01

_Hola, aquí yo de nuevo con una propuesta que venía figurándome de hace mucho tiempo, pero como escribo a paso de tortuga no he avanzado mucho. nnU_

_Bueno, como leyeron en el summary, este fic trata de la nueva generación de ninjas de Konoha. Quizás haya aceptación como decepción respecto a las parejas que uní, los que me conocen pueden estar seguros que Naruto y Hinata están juntos (apoyo a morir la pareja NaruHina porque creo que terminarán juntos a menos que Kishimoto o una prueba sólida convincente diga lo contrario). Algunas parejas que uní fueron NejiTen y SasuSaku, las demás se verán aparecer a través de los capítulos si es que les atrae este primer episodio y si es que quieren que lo continúe._

_Si les gusta como va este fic háganmelo saber dejándome un review (aunque sea anónimo porque los acepto). Aunque para colgar el segundo capítulo exijo como mínimo 5 reviews. ¿Por qué?. Pues para saber si hay interesados, obviamente. Sino para descolgar la historia de una buena vez para darle espacio a historia mejores. nnU_

_Ahora, sin más que decir, disfruten (ojalá) el episodio._

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto; MENOS los personajes nuevos que sean de mi invención._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo dolor de Cabeza. ¡Es Atsumi Uzumaki!**

Todo parecía muy normal en Konoha (la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja). Habían pasado ya un poco más de 20 años desde la vuelta de Sasuke a la aldea y de la última batalla con un miembro de Akatsuki. Orochimaru era un tema casi olvidado y el Kyuubi parecía estar en paz en el interior del ahora Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki.

Así es, todo parecía estar en paz…

… Bueno… en realidad, casi todo…

**-¡ATSUMI!. ¡VEN AQUÍ!. ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE AGARREMOS!-** gritó un Chunin de como unos 30 años.  
**-¡EL GRAN HOKAGE SABRÁ DE ESTO!. ¡ESTÁS PERDIDA NIÑATA!-** gritó otro Chunin.

Ambos hombres iban persiguiendo lo que parecía ser una niña de 12 años de largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas.

**-¡Nunca me atraparán!. ¡Nyaa, nyaa, nyaa!-** se burlaba la niña.

La chica escapaba saltando de tejado en tejado huyendo de los Chunin. Sin embargo, lograron alcanzarla bastante rápido y la tomaron de los brazos para que no escapara.

**-¡Suéltenme!. ¡Me lastiman!-** se quejaba la niña.  
**-¡Ni hablar!-** soltó uno de los Chunin.  
**-Seguro que si te soltamos haces otra de tus travesuras-** apoyó su compañero.  
**-Mph. ¿Y ustedes creen que yo me dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente?-** les dijo la chiquilla a modo desafiante.  
**-¡No puede ser!-** se sorprendieron los hombres. La chica rió por lo bajo.  
**-¡Cayeron!-** se burló la niña deshaciéndose en una cortina de humo.  
**-¡No otra vez!-** gritó el primer Chunin.  
**-¡Ya es la quinta vez que caemos!. ¡Y con la misma técnica!-** le recordó su compañero.  
**-Esa Atsumi… ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR CARA POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME HA DEJADO COMO UN TONTO!-** gritó a todo el pulmón su compañero

Mientras, por encima de un tejado, la verdadera figura de la niña se reía a carcajadas.

**-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿Y se hacen llamar Chunins?-** se reía la niña**-. No puedo creer que ya sea la quinta vez que caen en la **_**Técnica de Replicación de Sombras.**_  
**-¿AH SÍ?-** le gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Atsumi se sobresaltó. Volteó y se encontró cara a cara con una joven de 30 años, pelirroja, con el cabello atado en un apretado tomate y atravesado por tres palillos.  
**-¡Qué susto me diste, Chikara Sensei!  
-Pues este susto no se va a comparar con todo lo que te va a soltar tu padre, jovencita-** le aseguró.

-0-0-0-

Unas horas más tarde, Atsumi y Chikara Sensei se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage. La joven miraba con mucho recelo a la niña que tenía a su lado mientras se desocupaba el Rokudaime Hokage, quién además era el padre de la chica.

Así es queridos lectores, no imaginan nada. La chiquilla que acaban de ver en acción no es nadie más ni nadie menos que la mismísima hija del ya conocido Naruto. El nombre de esta chica es _Atsumi Uzumaki_; y, si la tuviera que describir en unas pocas palabras, les diría que es la viva copia de la "Técnica Sexy" de Naruto: Con largas coletas rubias, ojos azules, unas marcas a forma de bigotes en las mejillas y cuya vestimenta consistía en una blusa naranja de mangas negras y una falda del mismo color con unos pantalones cortos también de color negro que usaba por debajo.

La joven ninja que se encontraba vigilándola era _Chikara Kakkazan_, una Chunin de 30 años que, como ya mencioné antes, posee el cabello de color rojizo y atado en un apretado tomate con tres palillos. Ojos negros, aunque de rostro alegre, pero Atsumi era la única capaz de borrarle su infantil sonrisita por más de cinco minutos.

Y como iba diciendo, ahí estaban entonces dos chicas esperando a que el Hokage se desocupara con tanto papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio.

**-Cuando tu padre se desocupe ya verás lo que te espera-** le soltó Chikara.  
**-Mira como tiemblo-** bostezó Atsumi.

En eso, el Hokage Naruto terminó de leer los papeles con una cara de cansancio y luego invitó a las chicas a que se acercaran.

**-Buenas tardes, Gran Hokage-** saludó Kakkazan con una reverencia.  
**-¡Hola papá!-** saludó alegremente Atsumi y pronto le siguió una dolorosa ostia de Chikara**-. ¡AUCH!. ¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?  
-Sé un poco más respetuosa. Estamos ante el Gran Hokage.  
-¡Pero si es mi papá…!  
-Atsumi…-**suspiró al fin el Hokage**-. Sin duda no entiendo cómo le haces para hacer todo esto.  
-¿De qué cosas hablas papá?- **preguntó la niña con inocencia.

Naruto tomó uno de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y comenzó a leerlo.

**-"Daño de Monumentos"-** leyó.  
**-¿Y eso en español significa…?  
-Los bigotes y las barbas que pintaste en los rostros del Monumento Hokage-** le aclaró Chikara.  
**-Eso fue para darle un toque más artístico-** se excusó la niña.  
**-"Huir del lugar de los hechos y ser perseguida por Chunins"-** continuó el Hokage.  
**-Ya me da lo mismo. Siempre me siguen los mismos tipos.  
-"Desobedecer al Hokage".  
-¡Momento!- **le detuvo la niña**-. La orden de **_**"quedarme tranquila"**_** me la diste como padre, no como Hokage. No abuses de tu poder conmigo.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- **suspiró Naruto con resignación.  
**-En primer lugar: Quitarme a esta tipa de encima-** dijo la niña indicando a su Sensei.  
**-¡Trátame con más respeto, niñata!-** le amenazó Chikara.  
**-Te trato con el mismo respeto que tú me das-** saltó Atsumi.  
**-¡YA BASTA!-** les gritó el Hokage y ambas mujeres se callaron**-. Por ahora te irás a la academia con Chikara- **dijo ya más calmado**- y, cuando llegues a casa, tu madre y yo hablaremos contigo acerca de tu comportamiento.  
-¡Oye, no metas a mamá en esto!  
-Esto también le concierne a ella, te guste o no- **le reprendió a su hija. Atsumi sólo le dirigió una mirada ruda**-. Chikara, puedes llevártela.  
-Sí-** dijo la Sensei, mientras se llevaba a la hija del Hokage tomándola del hombro.  
**-Uno de estos días…-** soltó Atsumi antes de llegar a la puerta**-. Uno de estos días, te voy a superar papá. Algún día tendrás que aceptar que soy mejor que tú-** juró en voz alta.  
**-¿Insinúas que vas a superar al Hokage?-** preguntó Naruto en un tono que sonó desafiante.  
**-No sólo te superaré, también seré la próxima Hokage-** prometió con orgullo-. **Y, en cuanto sea Hokage… ¡LO PRIMERO QUE HARÉ SERÁ DESPEDIR A ESTE DEMONIO!  
-¿QUÉ?-** gritó Chikara de la sorpresa al ver como Atsumi la indicaba con el dedo**-. ¿CÓMO QUE **_**DEMONIO**_**?. ¡ERES UNA IRRESPETUOSA!  
-Ya cállate **_**"Mujer Demonio"**_**-** se burló la niña.  
**-¡DEMONIO SERÁS TÚ QUE NUNCA RESPETAS A TUS MAYORES, NIÑA MALCRIADA!-** le gritó la sensei al tiempo que le daba su merecido a Atsumi, mientras el Hokage sólo se dedicó a mirar con vergüenza la bochornosa escena que dejaba su primogénita.

-0-0-0-

Unas horas más tarde, Atsumi ya se encontraba en la Academia de Ninjas aunque no precisamente adentro. Chikara decidió dejarla atada a uno de los árboles del jardín de la Academia como castigo. El lugar se hallaba desolado producto de que los alumnos se encontraban en clases y, por esta razón, Atsumi bostezaba del aburrimiento.

**-¡Qué fastidio!-** se quejó**-. Ni siquiera se dignó a dejarme un libro para que me entretuviera. Definitivamente, Chikara Sensei es una pesada.  
-¿Una qué?-** cantó una voz, Atsumi volteó lentamente la cabeza**-. Así que ahora soy una pesada-** dijo Chikara mostrando una sonrisa que parecía bastante diabólica.  
**-¿Chikara… Sensei?-** susurró Atsumi con sorpresa. Pero eso no era todo, el plato fuerte estaba justamente detrás de su maestra: Todos sus compañeros se encontraban ahí mirándola con sorpresa**-. ¿Qué… qué hacen todos aquí afuera?  
-El día de hoy tendremos una clase práctica de puntería-** explicó Chikara**-. Pero, la práctica de hoy será: Con un blanco vivo- **dijo esto último en un tono realmente diabólico.

Al instante, la pelirroja colocó una manzana en la cabeza de una Atsumi sumida en el pánico. La niña ya podía ver lo que se venía: Chikara Sensei era conocida como una Chunin experta en el uso de las armas básicas de combate, por eso enseñaba en la Academia la asignatura de "Combate y uso de las armas".

**-¡Atención!-** exclamó la mujer**-. El objetivo de este ejercicio es partir la manzana que se encuentra en la cabeza de Atsumi desde una distancia de ocho metros. Deben usar shurikens o kunais para hacerlo.  
-Entonces… ¿De verdad me vas a usar de blanco?-** preguntó la niña con temor.  
**-El blanco es la manzana, no tú-** le explicó una sonriente Chikara.  
**-¿Y no puedes utilizar una fruta más grande?  
-La verdad es que habría usado sandías, si no fuera porque una entrometida destruyó mi cultivo- **le reprendió Kakkazan mirándole con algo de rencor**-. Bueno, ahora vamos a comenzar con la práctica- **anunció con su típica sonrisa alegre.  
_**-¡Por favor, que no le toque a Kana!. ¡Que no le toque a Kana!-**_ rogaba la Uzumaki en su mente.  
**-El día de hoy he decidido que partiremos en orden alfabético inverso-** dijo la pelirroja y Atsumi suspiró de alivio**-. Empezando por la letra "H". ¡Hatake, tú serás la primera!  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!. ¡KANA NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** lloró a lagrimones Atsumi.

Lentamente se acercó una chica de blanco y liso cabello, el cual llevaba atado en una trenza. Ella era Kana Hatake quién era reconocida en la Academia por sus grandes y precisos conocimientos teóricos, aunque también era la peor alumna cuando se trataba de poner los conocimientos en práctica, además de ser famosa por su pésima puntería.

**-¿Por qué tenía que ser Kana?-** lloró Uzumaki**-. ¡VOY A MORIR!  
-No te preocupes, Atsumi-** la calmó la Hatake**-. He estado practicando últimamente y mi puntería ha mejorado. Ahora ya puedo rozar los bordes del blanco.  
-¡Adiós mundo cruel!-** suspiró la rubia con depresión.

Kana tomó una kunai y lo lanzó a la manzana, pero ésta no dio en la fruta sino que dio en el tronco a uno pocos centímetros de la mejilla derecha de Uzumaki.

**-¿Sigo viva?- **se preguntó Atsumi a sí misma, había sufrido un mareo por la descarga de adrenalina.  
**-Atsumi, lo siento- **se disculpó Kana rápidamente.  
**-¡Has mejorado mucho, Kana!-** le felicitó Chikara**-. Ahora puedes darle al árbol. Es un gran avance aunque no por eso debes dejar de practicar.  
-Sí-** susurró ruborizada la peliblanca.  
**-¡Qué no te avergüence!. Verás que con el tiempo mejorarás-** le animó la Chunin mientras ella regresaba con sus compañeros**-. ¡El que sigue!-** anunció y pronto se acercó un alumno corto de vista con sus grande anteojotes.  
**-¡Este va a ser un largo día!-** se resignó Uzumaki mientras sentía como el alma se le escapaba.

-0-0-0-

A la hora de salida fue un milagro ver a Atsumi en pie después de aquella experiencia como blanco. Aún así traía la vista perdida y se tambaleaba un poco producto de las innumerables descargas de adrenalina que sufrió en cada momento que le lanzaron shurikens y kunais.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** le preguntó Kana a la salida.  
**-Sí, no te preocupes-** la calmó Atsumi, aunque su voz se oía temblorosa.  
**-Disculpa si te lancé esa kunai muy cerca-** se excusó con tristeza.  
**-No hay cuidado-** volvió a decir algo tembleque.  
**-Aún no te ves muy bien-** saltó de pronto la voz masculina de un chico de cabello oscuro que se acercaba.  
**-Para tu información, me encuentro de maravilla-** dijo esto intentando mantener una pose orgullosa, pero se cayó casi al instante debido a que le temblaban las piernas.  
**-¡PERDÓNAME ATSUMI!-** gritó la Hatake.  
**-Calma Kana, es sólo que perdí el equilibrio. Esto no tiene ninguna relación con tu puntería-** decía Uzumaki mientras miraba amenazadoramente al chico.

En eso, apareció una figura conocida: El viejo Kakashi Hatake caminaba en dirección al pequeño grupo de niños. A pesar de ya tener casi 50 años no estaba muy cambiado con la excepción de unas cuantas arrugas que ya empezaban a formársele en el rostro, además ya no solía usar su uniforme Jounin sino que ahora solía vestir un kimono masculino de color azul oscuro.

**-Hola-** les saludó el peliblanco.  
**-¡Kakashi Sensei!-** exclamaron Uzumaki y el chico a la vez.  
**-¡Padre!-** saludó Kana con alegría.  
**-Pero miren nada más, Atsumi y Daisuke cuidando de mi pequeña Kana-** les dijo mientras les daba a ambos unos amistosos coscorrones en sus cabezas.  
**-Sólo estábamos conversando-** se apresuró a decir la rubia al ver en su amiga una triste mirada.  
**-Bueno, supongo que no les importará que me la lleve-** dijo el Jounin**-. Tengo que hacerle un chequeo médico antes del examen de mañana- **al oír esto, Kana bajó su cabeza tristemente**-. Bueno, ya nos veremos-** se despidió.  
**-Adiós chicos-** se despidió Kana antes de irse junto a su padre.  
**-Adiós-** se despidieron los dos al unísono.

Y cuando los Hatake ya se habían ido…

**-¡Para ser un Uchiha tienes muy poca delicadeza, Daisuke!-** le reprendió Uzumaki.  
**-¿Qué hice ahora?- **preguntó con miedo.**  
-Para variar: Hablar de más- **le siguió regañando.  
**-¿Otra vez sermoneando a Daisuke?-** preguntó una enfurecida niña de corto cabello rosa**-. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¡No te metas con mi hermanito!  
-¿Y a ti quién te invitó, Fresita Frentuda?-** gruñó Uzumaki.  
**-¡Me invitó el deber de defender a mi hermanito, bigotuda!  
-¿Bi… go… tu… da?-** gruñó lentamente mientras apretaba su mano en un puño.  
**-¡Ichigo detente!. Atsumi no me hizo nada, en serio-** dijo Daisuke intentando calmar a su hermana.  
**-No importa de quién se trate. ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de regañar a mi hermanito!-** dijo Ichigo con decisión.  
**-¿Y yo puedo regañarte a ti?- **habló la seria voz de un moreno joven a sus espaldas.  
**-No puede ser…-** suspiró Ichigo con temor.  
**-¡KENICHI!-** exclamó la Uzumaki al tiempo que sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón.  
**-¡KENICHI UCHIHA!-** exclamaron muchas voces femeninas al ver al joven y apuesto primogénito Uchiha, un Jounin de 17 años.  
**-¡Hermano!-** exclamaron algo nerviosos tanto Daisuke como Ichigo, sobretodo ella que podía sentir como la fría mirada de su hermano mayor le atravesaba como si de un afilado puñal se tratase.  
**-Una vez más te encuentro a punto de comenzar una riña. ¡Qué típico!-** dijo con sarcasmo el mayor.  
**-Sólo estaba defendiendo a nuestro queridísimo hermanito-** se excusaba nerviosa la hermana Uchiha al tiempo que abrazaba con ternura a Daisuke.  
**-Ambos tienen la misma edad. Deberías dejar que se defienda solo si la situación lo requiere-** tajó Kenichi. Ichigo rió nerviosa**-. Disculpa a mi pequeña hermana, a veces llega a ser extremadamente celosa-** dijo el Uchiha mayor dirigiéndose a Atsumi.  
**-No te preocupes-** le dijo ruborizada**-, además Ichigo y yo somos buenas amigas. ¿Cierto **_**"Amiga Ichigo"?**_  
**-Es verdad: Somos grandes amigas-** dijo la Uchiha siguiéndole el juego a Uzumaki.  
_**-¡CUANDO KENICHI NO VEA HARÉ QUE TE JODAS!-**_ exclamó furiosa la "Inner Ichigo".  
**-Bien, ya nos vamos. Despídanse de su amiga-** ordenó Kenichi mientras daba la vuelta y se iba.  
**-Me llevo a mis hermanos- **se despidió Ichigo tomando a Daisuke del cuello de la camisa y llevándoselo con ella.  
**-Nos vemos mañana, Atsumi-** se despidió Daisuke mientras una gota de vergüenza le caía al tiempo que lo arrastraban.  
**-Adiós-** se despidió Uzumaki, también con vergüenza ajena.

Cuando Ichigo llegó con su hermano al lado de Kenichi, inmediatamente soltó a Daisuke y se aferró con cariño al brazo de su hermano. Ante este acto, todas las admiradoras de Kenichi la miraron con recelo.

**-¿Es mi imaginación, o las otras chicas siempre te miran así de feo?-** preguntó el primogénito mirando de reojo a su hermanita.  
**-No les hagas caso. Sólo tienen envidia porque no tienen la suerte de tener unos hermanos como los míos- **decía la chica en un tono que sonó tan meloso que llegó a asustar un poco a los hermanos Uchiha.  
_**-¡ASÍ ES!. ¡ESTOS DOS SÓLO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ!-**_ rugía con orgullo la Inner.

Las celosas miradas de las admiradoras no cesaron sino hasta que los hermanos Uchiha se perdieron de vista. Atsumi detestaba a la presumida de Ichigo por varias razones: Era bonita, inteligente, fuerte, sabía ocupar técnicas de avanzado nivel para cualquier estudiante de la Academia y, además, ya había logrado conseguir el Sharingan hacía unos años atrás. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba de Ichigo, lo que realmente le fastidiaba de ella era su extrema aprensión hacia sus dos hermanos, sobretodo con Kenichi quién también era el chico que le gustaba a Atsumi.

De pronto, se apareció en la salida un chico de cabello lacio un poco más arriba de los hombros y cuyos ojos eran de un color blanco.

**-Pe… perdona la tardanza-** tartamudeó el muchacho-. **¿Me… esperaste mucho?-** preguntó al tiempo que se sonrojaba.  
**-Para nada, Kashoku-** le sonrió Atsumi cosa que provocó que el chico se sonrojara más**-. Ahora démonos prisa, que no quiero perderme el Miso Ramen de mamá-** dijo mientras se iba apresurada.  
**-¡E-Espérame Atsumi!-** le gritó Kashoku al tiempo que le daba alcance.

Éste último chico era _Kashoku Hyuuga_, quién además era primo de Atsumi por el lado materno (**N/A:**_Si dijeron que este chico era hijo de Neji, entonces acertaron_ n.n).

Kashoku era uno de esos chicos maduros y de personalidad cálida. No obstante, a veces su forma de ser cambiaba radicalmente cuando se encontraba cerca de su prima al punto de transformarse en un muchacho tímido y tartamudo. Y no es que le gustara ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la admiraba. Kashoku nunca fue un chico decidido y, la verdad, es que era bastante torpe; lo que más quería era ser tan bueno como lo era su prima.

**-Mañana es el gran día-** pronunció de pronto la Uzumaki.  
**-¿Qué día?-** preguntó confuso su primo.  
**-Me refiero al examen final, tontuelo-** dijo esto dándole un amistoso golpecito en el hombro**-. ¿No me digas que se te había olvidado?  
-No, no se me olvidó. Es sólo que andaba distraído.  
-Pues será mejor que no te distraigas mañana-** rió Atsumi.  
**-No lo haré. Además quiero convertirme en un ninja a como dé lugar.  
-Yo también. Además, cuando me gradúe, ya no tendré que ver nunca más a esa**_**"Mujer Demonio"**_**-** celebró la chica.

Una media hora más tarde, Atsumi y Kashoku habían llegado a una residencia de arquitectura japonesa y de una proporción relativamente grande: El Hogar Uzumaki. No obstante, cuando estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta corrediza, notaron un pañuelo rojo en el suelo.

**-¡Oh no!- **dijo Atsumi asustada.  
**-¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó el Hyuuga.  
**-Hikaru dejó el pañuelo rojo-** decía mientras su cara se palidecía.  
**-¿El rojo significaba una "disputa"?  
-"Disputa" es el amarillo. El rojo significa "largo sermón y un castigo".  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?  
-Haremos el "Plan de Emergencia número 3".  
-¿El número 3?-** se sorprendió el chico**-. Tus padres no son tontos, se darán cuenta inmediatamente.  
-Haremos el número 3, a menos que prefieras transformarte en mí y recibir todo el sermón de mis padres.  
-Prefiero hacer el plan de emergencia-** se resignó Kashoku.  
**-¡Ese es mi primo!-** le agradeció la niña.

Segundos después, Kashoku entró a la residencia Uzumaki donde encontró a su hermanito menor Hotaru junto a su tía y a Hikaru, su primo menor, comiendo Miso Ramen alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera.

**-¡Ya llegué!-** anunció Kashoku.  
**-¡Bienvenido!-** le dijeron al unísono su tía y su primo.  
**-¡Hermano!-** gritó alegremente Hotaru mientras corría a darle un abrazo**-. ¿Qué tal estuvo la Academia?. ¿Estuvo genial?  
-No fue la gran cosa, sólo estuvimos practicando puntería y algunas cosas para el examen de mañana.  
-¡Las prácticas suenan geniales!-** comentó Hikaru desde la mesa**-. Ya sólo me quedan unas pocas semanas para poder entrar a la Academia como tú y Atsumi.  
-Hablando de Atsumi… ¿Dónde está?-** dijo de pronto la señora Uzumaki.  
-**B-Bueno, se-señora Hinata… ve-verá usted… es que… Atsumi, ella…- **tartamudeaba nervioso**- ella se… se fue con una de sus amigas. ¡Sí, eso es!: Atsumi se quedó a dormir en la casa de una amiga**- logró decir con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
**-¿En serio?-** se sorprendió Hinata**-. Pero Atsumi nunca se pierde un plato de Miso Ramen.  
-Es verdad-** afirmó Hotaru aún cerca de su hermano**-. El Ramen de la señora Hinata es la comida favorita de Atsumi y del señor Naruto.  
-¡Es cierto!. ¿Y el señor Naruto?-** preguntó Kashoku al darse cuenta que su tío no estaba sentado a la mesa**- ¿Todavía no ha llegado de su oficina?  
-Bueno…-** empezó la señora Uzumaki**- a decir verdad…**

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Atsumi se había colado por el muro del jardín trasero y se disponía a entrar sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina.

**-Parece que el camino está libre-** se dijo a sí misma mientras confirmaba que no hubiera nada ni nadie en la cocina**-. Algo no está bien aquí, hay mucho silencio-** comentó en voz baja mientras atravesaba la oscura cocina. En eso, sintió un delicioso aroma, volteó y, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver un bol con…**- ¡Ramen!. ¡Es el Miso Ramen de mamá!-** exclamó mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la comida, pero no contó con una red que le caería encima a mitad de camino**- ¿Qué es esto?. ¡Estoy atrapada!  
-¿Tú crees acaso que yo nací ayer?-** habló una voz.  
**-¡Ay no!-** se deprimió Atsumi.

Las luces de la cocina se encendieron y se hizo presente el Hokage con una mano en el interruptor.

**-¡Papá!-** exclamó la niña.  
**-Sabía que intentarías escaparte a tu reprimenda. Pero parece que se te olvidó con quién estabas tratando-** le dijo sonriendo como si fuera un niño**-. Ahora vamos a hablar.**

Minutos después, Atsumi y su padre llegaron al comedor con los que ya estaban presentes.

**-Hola a todos-** saludó Naruto**-. Disculpen la tardanza.  
-Esto no es bueno-** susurró nervioso Hikaru.  
**-Atsumi, tú…  
-Me tenía tendida una trampa-** interrumpió a Kashoku.  
**-Bueno, creo que tienen mucho que hablar, así que me iré temprano con Hotaru-** dijo el Hyuuga**-. Nos vemos mañana Atsumi-** se despidió.  
**-¡Adiós a todos!-** se despidió el Hyuuga menor y sólo quedó la familia del Hokage.  
**-No sé por qué, pero de pronto me dio mucho sueño. ¡Buenas noches y gracias por la comida!-** dijo el Uzumaki menor y rápidamente abandonó el comedor.  
**-Parece que conversaremos sin interrupciones-** comentó Naruto.  
**-Terminemos esto de una vez-** sugirió la niña en un tono atrevido.  
**-Como quieras-** aprobó el padre**-. Ya hablé con tu madre acerca de lo sucedido el día de hoy y a ninguno nos gusta tu comportamiento.  
-¡La Academia es aburridísima!. Además está esa**_** Demonio**_** que no deja de fastidiarme-** soltó enojada.  
**-Tranquila Atsumi, no tienes por qué alterarte-** la calmó su madre.  
**-Lo siento mamá, es sólo que… bueno…  
-Estoy preocupada- **soltó en un triste tono la madre**-. Y no es sólo por lo de hoy, cada semana me llegan diferentes mensajes acerca de las cosas que haces. Siempre que llega alguien con algún mensaje ruego porque no te haya pasado nada malo-** decía intentando contener las lágrimas que ya se asomaban por sus ojos.  
**-Mamá… yo, no sabía…-** decía Atsumi con pesar.  
**-Date cuenta que no sólo le haces daño a tu madre con tus payasadas-** decía Naruto en tono severo**-. También preocupas a los que te rodean y de paso le das un mal ejemplo a Hikaru. ¿O acaso tus actos te parecen dignos de la hija de un Hokage?  
-¡HOKAGE, HOKAGE, HOKAGE!- **exclamó enojada la chica**-. ¡ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE INTERESA!. Comprendo que mamá se preocupe por mí, o que Hikaru pueda meterse en problemas si llegara a imitarme, pero… pero… a ti lo único que te importa es que yo me comporte como la hija de un Hokage. ¿O acaso me equivoco?  
-¡YA BASTA ATSUMI!- **exclamó un enojado Naruto**-. No es mi puesto lo que me importa, eres tú la que me preocupa.  
-¿Y qué le puede importar a un Hokage una estudiante ninja que casi es Genin?. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que realmente quiero y sigues dejándome con Chikara Sensei que sólo sabe fastidiarme día tras día.  
-¡SUFICIENTE!- **gritó el patriarca**-. No permitiré que me hables de esa forma jovencita. Te irás castigada a tu habitación sin cenar.  
-¿QUÉ?. ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!-** replicó la niña.  
**-Andando-** le ordenó su padre.  
**-¡Mamá, por favor!- **pidió Atsumi buscando ayuda en su madre, pero ella sólo bajó la cabeza tristemente**-. Mamá…  
-Vete a tu habitación y duerme, mañana es tu examen final- **le recordó su padre.  
**-¡Y lo aprobaré!-** dijo decidida**-. Lo aprobaré a la primera para que mamá se sienta feliz y para que Hikaru tenga un buen ejemplo. Ya lo verás-** y dicho esto abandonó el comedor y se fue a su habitación.  
**-Esa niña no sabe nada-** suspiró Naruto intentando recuperar la calma.  
**-Dijo que aprobaría por Hikaru y por mí-** mencionó Hinata**-. Pero…  
-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó su esposo.  
**-A ti… no te mencionó.  
-Lo sé-** dijo con tristeza mientras salía al jardín y se sentaba a mirar las estrellas.

-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, Atsumi entraba con decisión a su salón en la Academia lo cual contrastaba enormemente con las nerviosas caras de sus compañeros.

**-Buenos días-** le saludaron Kana y Daisuke que ya estaban sentados.  
**-Buenos días-** saludó también Atsumi sentándose entre ellos.  
**-¿Qué tal estás para el examen?-** le preguntó Kana.  
**-Estoy lista para lo que sea-** dijo una confiada Uzumaki.  
**-Espero que nos vaya bien a todos-** deseó el Uchiha**-. Kana ya dio el examen, pero aún no le entregan sus resultados.  
-¿Eh?. ¿Kana ya dio el examen?-** se sorprendió la rubia.  
**-Bueno…-** comenzó Hatake**- a decir verdad me hicieron un "examen diferenciado" y por eso tuve que llegar más temprano.  
-Ya veo. ¿Pero te fue bien?  
-Eso es lo que espero-** susurró Kana.

En eso, la figura de Chikara Sensei se hizo presente al frente del pizarrón.

**-¡ATENCIÓN!-** gritó y todos se voltearon a verle**-. Como bien saben, hoy es el examen de graduación. Los llamaremos por orden de lista para que presenten su examen en el salón de al lado, allí les pediremos que hagan alguna de las técnicas que han aprendido en la Academia y, si la hacen bien, aprueban. Es todo.**

Dicho esto, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurarse entre ellos de esto y aquello. Atsumi seguía tranquila en su asiento mirando con nerviosa decisión a la que por tanto tiempo había sido su sensei.

**-**_**Esta será la última vez- **_se dijo mentalmente**-. **_**De una vez por todas, demostraré lo que valgo.**_

-0-0-0-

Los alumnos pasaron uno tras uno cada vez que eran llamados, todos hasta ahora habían entrado como estudiantes y habían salido con una banda de la Aldea de la Hoja puesta en sus cabezas, brazos, piernas, cuello o cintura.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Atsumi. Se levantó y caminó sin prisa al salón donde la esperaban Chikara Sensei junto a otro Chunin que hacía de calificador.

**-Al fin te veo Uzumaki-** dijo lentamente Kakkazan.  
**-Y será la última-** le aseguró Atsumi.  
**-Lo será, si logras aprobar primero-** y dichas estas palabras, una trampa de cuerdas se levantó por encima de Atsumi dejándola atada al suelo en cuestión de segundos.  
**-¿Pero qué…?-** preguntó confundida**- ¿Esto es…?  
-Así es. Examinaremos la Técnica para desatar Cuerdas-** dijo con una sonrisa la sensei**-. Si te liberas en menos de dos minutos apruebas, de lo contrario reprobarás y te quedarás un año más en la Academia.  
-¿DOS MINUTOS?. ¡ESO ES ABUSO!-** reclamó**-. Cuando practicamos esta técnica dieron cinco minutos como tiempo máximo.  
-Los mejores Genins puede liberarse en un tiempo de dos minutos. No podemos aprobar a los estudiantes que no saben hacer rápidamente las técnicas más simples-** explicó Chikara con seriedad**-. Yo que tú dejaría de reclamar y me apresuraría- **sonrió.  
**-¡No me la vas a ganar!  
-¡Veinte segundos!-** cantó Chikara.  
**-¿Qué?. ¿Ya llevamos 20 segu…?  
-Veinticinco segundos-** volvió a cantar.

Atsumi calló y soltó un bufido. Chikara Sensei sólo rió por lo bajo.

**-Date prisa, ya van 30 segundos desde que empezamos…  
-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!. ¡NO LOGRO CONCENTRARME!-** le gritó la Uzumaki y la Sensei sólo le devolvió una de sus infantiles sonrisitas.

Atsumi luchaba cuanto podía para lograr sacar las manos y empezar a desatar el nudo, pero con las cuerdas tan apretadas se estaba haciendo muy difícil.

_**-¡Vamos!. ¡Esto no puede terminar así!**_**-** se dijo en su mente.  
**-¡Un minuto!-** anunció el Chunin que estaba al lado de Chikara.  
**-¿Un minuto ya?-** susurró una sorprendida Atsumi por lo bajo.

Observó a su Sensei que aún seguía con esa estúpida sonrisita que siempre le había fastidiado. Una sonrisita inocente que sólo escondía al verdadero demonio que habitaba en el fondo. Podía recordar perfectamente cada una de las veces en que fue castigada por Chikara y ser invitada a ser parte de la lección, no sólo como el blanco, sino también como el ejemplo y el sujeto de pruebas.

_**-¡No!. ¡Definitivamente no voy a pasar otro año más contigo!-**_ exclamó para sí misma la Uzumaki mientras colocaba aún más esfuerzo por desatarse**-.**_** ¡Tengo que liberarme a como dé lugar!**_  
**-Quedan 45 segundos- **anunció el Chunin.

Atsumi hizo cuanto pudo para desatarse y, de repente, algo pasó: Dejó de moverse y de esforzarse. Todo fue tan repentino que hasta Chikara Sensei se sorprendió.

_**-No lo lograré, el tiempo casi se acaba y tengo las manos demasiado apretadas-**_ se resignó_**-. Esto… esto es… imposible- **_se rindió tristemente tras aceptar la dura realidad.

La niña se sintió caer en su mente a un agujero sin fondo. Podía ver claramente todo lo que pasó en la Academia, sus travesuras, sus amigos, sus castigos… todo era una larga historia que no parecía terminar.

_**-Hasta ahora todos han aprobado. ¿Seré acaso la única que no pasará?-**_ se decía al tiempo que imaginaba como sus compañeros se graduaban, mientras que ella se quedaba un año más bajo la tutela de Chikara Sensei.

Pudo ver también las tristes miradas de su madre y hermano menor intentando consolarla, aunque no eran suficientes.

_**-Mamá… Hikaru… lo siento- **_se disculpó_**-. Creo que sólo soy una molestia.**_

En eso, la figura del Hokage se hizo presente en la mente de la niña.

_**-¿Papá?-**_ se preguntó confundida.  
_**-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-**_ suspiraba Naruto con resignación en la mente de Atsumi_**-. ¿Acaso tus actos te parecen dignos de la hija de un Hokage?  
-No… ¡No los son!-**_ exclamó en su mente**-. ¡NO LOS SON!-** gritó en voz alta al tiempo que lograba sacar ambas manos por entre las cuerdas**-. ¡Resignarse y darse por vencida no son actos dignos, aún menos para mí!-** exclamó. Entonces las ataduras se aflojaron y pronto la niña se levantaba con las cuerdas entre sus manos**-. Nunca debo rendirme, si es que algún día voy a ser una Hokage.**

Chikara se había quedado sin palabras, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos y su boca se hallaba sumida en una mueca de sorpresa.

**-¿Qué te parece colega?: Un minuto con cincuenta segundos-** comentó el Chunin**-. No está mal para una nueva Genin.**

Kakkazan bajó la cabeza sumida en la resignación.

**-¡No puedo creer lo que voy a decir!-** gruñó la Sensei**-. Estás aprobada.  
-¿Aprobé?-** se preguntó Atsumi casi sin creérselo**-. ¡SÍ, LO HICE!. ¡LO HICE!. ¡APROBÉ!. ¡Y EN TU CARA CHIKARA SENSEI!-** celebraba la niña**-. Y apréndetelo bien Chikara Sensei: Soy la kunoichi número 1, Atsumi Uzumaki. ¡Soy la que algún día se convertirá en Hokage y te despedirá!. ¡Nya ja ja ja ja!  
-Y se supone que yo soy la **_**Demonio**_**-** suspiró Kakkazan_**-. Bueno, al fin nos libramos la una de la otra. Creo que ya no soy tu maestra. ¿Cierto Atsumi?-**_ se dijo la pelirroja en su mente mientras volvía a sonreír tan infantilmente como siempre lo hacía.

-0-0-0-

Una hora más tarde, ya casi a la salida, los nuevos Genins de la Hoja lucían orgullosos sus bandas en lo que pronto sería su viejo salón de clases.

**-¡Muchas felicidades Atsumi!-** le felicitó Kashoku que se había sentado detrás.  
**-Las felicidades también van para ti Kashoku-** le dijo Atsumi.  
**-¡Lo importante es que ya pasamos y no tendremos que preocuparnos más!-** afirmó Daisuke con emoción.  
**-¡No le pongas tanto Daisuke!-** tajó Ichigo con severidad**-. Esto sólo fue un pequeño examen; la vida de Genin es aún más exigente.  
-¡Hermana!-** se entristeció el hermano Uchiha.  
**-Bien hecho, Fresita Frentuda-** le regañó Atsumi**-. Ahora nos bajaste el ánimo a todos.  
-Mph. Es mejor que sepan la verdad ahora que más tarde- **volvió a cortar la Uchiha.  
_**-¡SOY UNA BUENAZA!. ¡SOY LA MEJOR!. ¡SOY UNA GENIN!. ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA PRESUMIRLE LA BANDA A KENICHI!-**_ saltaba de alegría la Inner Ichigo.  
**-Por cierto, chicas… ¿Por qué no se colocaron las bandas en sus frentes?-** les preguntó Kana a Ichigo y Atsumi.  
**-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, decidí usarla al cuello porque así solía llevarla mi madre-** respondió la Uzumaki con orgullo.  
**-Entonces estamos en las mismas, yo me coloqué la banda a modo de cintillo por mi madre**- se apresuró a decir con orgullo la Uchiha.  
**-Así que ambas decidieron hacerle honores a sus madres-** comentó la Hatake**-. ¡Qué envidia!. Me gustaría saber en dónde habrá utilizado mi madre su banda.  
-Lo más probable, es que la utilizara en la frente al igual que tú lo haces ahora-** le dijo Atsumi.  
**-Es verdad, casi todos la utilizan en la frente- **agregó Ichigo**-. Lo más seguro es que tu madre no haya sido la excepción.**

Kana sólo se sonrojó ante los comentarios de sus amigas como respuesta.

De pronto, algo interrumpió la alegre escena. Un pequeño muñequito de papel avanzaba por el largo mesón.

**-¿Y ese muñequito?-** mencionó Kashoku.  
**-¡OCÚLTENSE!- **gritó Atsumi mientras alcanzaba a Kana de un brazo y se escondían debajo del mesón.  
**-¿Ocultarnos?. ¿De esta cosita?-** se burló Ichigo y, al final de sus palabras, el muñeco de papel estalló en una oscura nube de humo que dejó rastros de hollín en las caras y en las ropas del pequeño grupo de Genins.  
**-¿Qué… qué era esa cosa?-** preguntó Kana con temor después de ver lo que provocaba el muñequito.  
**-Una de las Técnicas de Pergamino que hace Aori-** gruñó furiosa Uzumaki.  
**-¿Eh?. ¿Aori?-** preguntó confusa Hatake.  
**-La semana pasada me hizo la misma broma-** masculló.

Mesones más abajo, Aori Okuribi, un chico de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, reía a carcajada batiente.

**-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!. ¡Mírense a un espejo y observen la pinta que tienen!-** reía el chico.  
**-¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES, ESTÚPIDO?-** le gritó Atsumi**-. ¡CASI LE ESTALLÓ A KANA!. ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?  
-¿En serio?- **se sorprendió el chico**-. ¡Discúlpame Kana!-** gritó Aori**-. ¡Le quería dar a Atsumi para que se enojara!. ¡Perdona las molestias!  
-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO RUFIÁN?-** se exaltó la niña.  
**-¡Es que te vez muy bonita cuando te enojas!-** afirmó Aori con las manos detrás de su cabeza, cosa que sólo hizo enfurecer aún más a la Uzumaki.

En eso se oyeron unas fuertes palmadas, eran de Chikara Sensei quien había llegado con lo que parecía ser una lista bajo su brazo. Pronto los alumnos se ordenaron y callaron para escuchar a Kakkazan.

**-Bueno, antes de que se vayan, hay unas palabras que debo decirles-** empezó a decir la Sensei**-. Desde el día de hoy ya son todos unos Ninjas Genin, así que den lo mejor de sí. De ahora en adelante irán a misiones en grupos de tres bajo la compañía y tutela de un maestro Jounin.**

Ante las últimas palabras de la pelirroja se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa unánime.

**-¿Nos dividirán en grupos de a tres?-** temió Kashoku.  
**-A mí no me importa siempre y cuando me toque con mi hermanito Daisuke-** suspiró una melosa Ichigo perdida en sus ilusiones y su hermano, en respuesta, alejó relativamente su asiento de ella.  
**-A mí me da lo mismo mientras no me toque con el idiota de Aori-** dijo seriamente Uzumaki.  
**-A mí no me gustaría quedar con Kindoku-** dijo Daisuke mientras miraba de reojo a un chico de largo cabello negro y de aburrida mirada que se sentaba al final del salón.  
**-¿Qué tiene de malo Kindoku?-** preguntó Atsumi.  
**-Es muy raro-** habló Kashoku**-. Siempre está mascullando y diciendo cosas que nadie entiende.  
-A mí no me parece raro- **desacordó Atsumi**-. Más bien parece un muchacho bastante normal.  
-Es que todo parece normal comparado contigo, Bigotuda-** se burló Ichigo.  
**-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, FRENTUDA?  
-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS!. ¡YA CÁLLENSE QUE NO ME DEJAN HABLAR!-**gritó la Sensei.  
**-Perdón-** se disculparon las dos chicas.  
**-Bien, como les iba diciendo, hemos escogido los grupos según sus habilidades y técnicas. Así que ahora les diré los miembros de cada grupo. Primero el Equipo 1…**

Al terminar de mencionar a los miembros de los Equipos 1 y 2, Chikara se dispuso a mencionar el que seguía.

**-Los que conforman el Equipo 3 son: Kashoku Hyuuga, Daisuke Uchiha y Kana Hatake-** anunció la pelirroja y pronto el nuevo equipo celebró de alegría.  
**-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡Estaremos en el mismo equipo los tres!-** celebró Daisuke.  
**-Me agrada saber que estaré con dos de mis buenos amigos-** se alegró Kana.  
**-¡No me tocó con Daisuke!-** dijo Ichigo totalmente deprimida.  
**-Bu… Bueno, no nos tocó juntos…-** le dijo Kashoku a su prima.  
**-No importa-** le dijo Atsumi**-, estaremos separados pero tal vez algún día nos tocará hacer misiones entre varios equipos y ahí quizás nos topemos.  
-Tienes razón-** sonrió el Hyuuga.

Un minuto después, Chikara ya había terminado de mencionar al Equipo 4 y ahora seguía el Equipo 5.

**-Atención, los miembros del Equipo 5 serán: Atsumi Uzumaki, Kindoku Kurosawa…  
-Te tocó con Kindoku-** comentó Kana.  
**-El que me toque me da igual, mientras no sea Aori-** le recordó la Uzumaki.  
**-… y Aori Okuribi-** terminó de decir Kakkazan.  
**-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-** exclamó una sorprendida Atsumi.  
**-¡Las "Bromas para Atsumi" están a la orden del día!-** celebró Aori desde su asiento mientras le dirigía a una entristecida Uzumaki el símbolo de la victoria.

Kindoku sólo se limitó a observar todo con su aburrida mirada y sin hacer la más mínima expresión.

Los equipos siguieron mencionándose uno tras otro hasta que fue el turno del Equipo 9.

**-Y, por último, el Equipo 9 que está conformado por: Ichigo Uchiha, Shizu Aburame y Hoeru Inuzuka.  
-¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?: Me dejaron al obsesionado con los bichos y al amante de los perros. ¡Qué mala suerte tengo!- **lloró la Uchiha.

Chikara bajó la lista y se aclaró la voz.

**-Sus respectivos maestros Jounin los estarán esperando mañana por la tarde para conocerlos. Así que les deseo toda la suerte del mundo a ustedes. ¡LOS FUTUROS NINJAS DEL MAÑANA!-** exclamó alegre la Sensei y pronto se le unieron los fuertes grito de alegría de sus ahora ex-alumnos.

-0-0-0-

Horas más tarde, la familia Uzumaki se encontraba celebrando en el jardín de la Mansión Hyuuga el egreso de dos nuevos Genins: Atsumi y Kashoku. El lugar estaba adornado con lámparas de papel y unos pocos haikus con kanjis que hacían referencia al mar y a la brillante luz de las estrellas.

**-¡Ese es mi hijo!-** felicitaba la madre de Kashoku mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza**-. Pasó a la primera al igual que sus padres.  
-Tenten, lo vas a asfixiar uno de estos días si lo sigues abrazando de esa forma-** le advirtió su marido.  
**-¡Vamos Neji!. ¿Acaso una madre no puede expresar el orgullo que siente por su hijo?- **le replicó Tenten. Neji suspiró resignado.

En otro rincón, se encontraba Atsumi sirviéndose un poco de té que había sobre una mesa.

**-¡Qué delicia de té trajeron Hikaru y Hotaru!-** exclamó con satisfacción la niña después de probar la infusión cuando de pronto notó una figura a lo lejos**-. ¿Es papá?**

Atsumi observó entonces a su padre que se encontraba fuera de la mansión admirando el oscuro paisaje nocturno. Decidió prepararle una taza de té y se la llevó.

**-Buenas noches, papá-** saludó al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.  
**-¿Atsumi?-** preguntó Naruto confundido.  
**-Como estabas alejado de todo supuse que tendrías frío, así que… te traje un poco de té.  
-Muchas gracias-** agradeció al tiempo que tomaba la taza.  
**-Papá…-** Naruto volteó a su hija**- hoy, en el Examen Final… tú…  
-¿Yo qué?-**preguntó curioso.  
**-No, no es nada-** dijo su primogénita al tiempo que bebía un poco de té**-. Papá, perdóname.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por nada en especial, sólo perdóname-** le sonrió.

El Hokage se puso nervioso y miró desconfiado la taza.

**-¿Le pusiste algo al té?-** preguntó desconfiado.  
**-¿De qué hablas?. Claro que no le puse nada-** le replicó Atsumi.  
**-¿Entonces por qué me pides que te perdone?  
-¡NI CREAS QUE TE LO VOY A DECIR!  
-¡ENTONCES NO VOY A BEBER ESTE TÉ!  
-¡QUÉ NO LE PUSE NADA!. ¡NI SIQUIERA LE PUSE AZÚCAR!**

Y no muy lejos de ahí, Hinata y su padre, Hiashi, se encontraban admirando la tierna y vergonzosa escena.

**-**_**De tal palo, tal astilla**_**-** se burló en su tono serio**-. No podía esperarme algo mejor viniendo de él. Aunque, de todas formas, estoy feliz de que mis nietos ya sean unos Genins.**  
_**-¡Felicidades Atsumi!-**_ le deseó Hinata en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía feliz porque su esposo y su hija ya se estaban llevando un "poco" mejor.

* * *

_Ok, si les gustó el fic díganlo y dejen reviews para que me dé cuenta que hay interesados, recuerden que el segundo capítulo no lo subiré si no veo los reviews de 5 personas que hayan cogido interés. No creo que valga la pena continuarlo si no hay interesados, no creen? n-n_

_Bueno, espero verlos en otro fic. ;)_


	2. Capítulo 02

_Esta sorpresita les juro que ni me la esperaba. (O-O)_

_Jamás pensé que iba a recibir tantos reviews y sólo con el primer capítulo. Había pedido 5 reviews para publicar este segundo capítulo y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que la historia consiguió en menos de 24 horas 8 reviews y además fue abierta 134 veces. (OOU)_

_De acuerdo, me han dado ganas de seguir continuando. :D_

_Y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les hago entrega del segundo episodio. :)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto; MENOS los personajes nuevos que sean de mi invención._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aori y Kindoku. Un equipo poco convencional**

Comenzaba un nuevo día en la aldea oculta de la hoja y el Equipo 5 conformado por Atsumi, Aori y Kindoku se encontraba esperando al que sería su nuevo Maestro Jounin en lo que ya era su antiguo salón.

**-¡Qué aburrición!- **bostezó Aori.  
**-Mph-** bufó Kindoku.  
**-¿Por qué a mí?-** se deprimía Atsumi**-. Todos los otros equipos se fueron ya con sus Maestros Jounin. Y esa Ichigo… ¿POR QUÉ A ESA FRESITA FRENTUDA LE TENÍA QUE TOCAR CON KENICHI?- **gritó de rabia al sólo acordarse del impacto que sufrió cuando vio al mayor de los Uchiha llevarse al Equipo 9.

Y los minutos siguieron pasando: Atsumi seguía deprimida, Kindoku sólo tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y Aori estaba haciendo figuras origami y ya llevaba al menos 10 grullas y 3 muñecos de nieve.

En eso, la puerta al fin se abrió.

**-¡Es nuestro Maestro Jounin!- **se alegró Aori.  
**-¿De verdad?-** se emocionó Atsumi.

Kindoku siguió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Y entonces entró…

**-¡Buenos días!-** saludó una figura conocida.  
**-Es sólo Chikara Sensei-** dijo Atsumi como si no fuera la gran cosa.  
**-¿Y entonces cuando va a llegar nuestro Maestro Jounin?-** preguntó un Aori que ya estaba cansado de esperar.  
**-¿De qué hablan chicos?. Su maestro ya llegó-** les sonrió Chikara.  
**-¡Entonces dile que venga!. Mira que lo estamos esperando desde hace media hora-** le recalcó la Uzumaki.

Chikara Sensei rió, al principio despacio y luego soltó una carcajada.

**-¿Chikara Sensei?-** preguntaron al unísono Atsumi y Aori.  
**-¿Es que todavía no se han dado cuenta?- **les preguntó mientras se calmaba.  
**-¿De qué?-** volvieron a preguntar.  
**-El que está a cargo del Equipo 5… ¡SOY YO!-** celebró Kakkazan.  
**-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-** gritaron Atsumi y Aori, Kindoku sólo levantó la mirada para ver a su Sensei.  
**-Como lo oyeron****…**** ¡YO SERÉ LA ENCARGADA DEL EQUIPO 5!-** exclamó eufórica.  
**-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!-** saltó Atsumi**-. Se supone que un Jounin debe hacerse cargo de un nuevo equipo de Genins, y hasta donde yo sé tú sólo eres una Chunin.  
-Pues aunque no lo creas, soy oficialmente una Jounin desde hace tres meses-** sonrió Chikara**-. Pero le pedí al Gran Hokage que me guardara el secreto y me dejara terminar esté último año en la Academia.  
-¿Eres Jounin… desde hace tres meses?-** repitió Atsumi sin creérselo.

-0-0-0-

Unos minutos más tarde, el Equipo 5 comandado por la nueva Jounin, Chikara, se hallaban en una terraza. El trío de Genins se encontraba sentado en una escalera sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido. Chikara Sensei rió nerviosa por esta nueva situación a la que se enfrentaba.

**-Esto… ¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos para conocernos mejor?-** sugirió la Jounin.  
**-¡Pero si ya te conocemos!-** recalcó Aori.  
**-Y yo te conozco mejor que estos dos juntos-** suspiró Atsumi.  
**-¿Ah sí?-** preguntó Chikara alzado una ceja**-. ¿Entonces puedes decir mi nombre completo?  
-Chikara Kakkazan- **respondió Uzumaki.  
**-¿Y lo que más me gusta es…?-** preguntó.  
**-Torturarme-** volvió a responder la Uzumaki.  
**-¿Y lo que más me disgusta?  
-Que te llamen **_**"Demonio".**_  
**-¿Mis pasatiempos?  
-Jugar cartas y practicar tiro al blanco.  
-¿Y mi sueño para el futuro?  
-Tener tu casa propia.  
-Bien, debo admitir que me conoces muy bien Atsumi-** sonrió avergonzada**-. Esto… bueno… ¿Qué les parece si ahora ustedes se presentan?- **sugirió nerviosa**-. Y como las damas son primero, la primera en partir será Atsumi.**

Atsumi suspiró e intentó animarse un poco.

**-Bueno, mi nombre es Atsumi Uzumaki-** empezó**-. Lo que más me gusta es comer Ramen y mi favorito es el Miso Ramen que prepara mi mamá. Lo que más me disgusta es que mi papá sea el Hokage- **suspiró**-. Sin embargo, tengo un pasatiempo que me encanta-** agregó con un tono más alegre**-, ese pasatiempo es cuidar las plantas y las flores que crecen en el invernadero que tenemos en el jardín.  
-¿Y tu sueño para el futuro?-** preguntó Chikara.  
**-Mi sueño, es convertirme en Hokage-** dijo en un tono confiado**-. Sé que algún día lo lograré. Seré mil veces mejor que mi papá. Y, cuando lo logre… ¡AL FIN PODRÉ DESPEDIRTE!- **gritó la niña y, acto seguido, le siguió una ostia de la Jounin**-. ****¡Eso me dolió!-** se quejó.  
**-Mejor sigamos con otro-** sugirió Kakkazan con una expresión de enfado**-. ¿Qué tal tú Aori?**

Aori se aclaró la voz antes de empezar.

**-Mi nombre es Aori Okuribi-** comenzó**-. Lo que más me gusta es hacer enojar a la gente con mis bromas y lo que me disgusta es que nadie comprenda lo divertido que es ver a alguien enojado-** ante esto, tanto Atsumi como Chikara Sensei le miraron raro, Kindoku sólo alzó una ceja**-. Mi pasatiempo favorito es practicar el origami y hacer muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas figuritas de papel. ¡Y mi sueño para el futuro es tener un dragón!-** exclamó con entusiasmo.  
**-¿Es broma?-** preguntó Chikara incrédula.  
**-Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no lo es. De verdad que quiero un dragón-** sonrió Aori.  
**-Eh… bueno… tú te ves más común Kindoku. ¿Qué tal si nos hablas un poco de ti?-** sugirió la Sensei ya con mucha vergüenza ajena.

Kindoku bufó.

**-Soy Kindoku Kurosawa-** habló por fin, pero su tono de voz era tan inexpresivo que llegaba a dar escalofríos**-. Me gusta comer hongos. Odio los invernaderos. Mi pasatiempo es ver como crece la hierba. Y mi sueño es morirme algún día.**

En ese momento, tanto Atsumi como Aori tenían la sensación de que un kilo de hielo les había caído encima.

**-¡NO PUEDE SER!-** se deprimió Chikara**-. ¡Mi primer trabajo como Maestra Jounin y me toca un equipo compuesto de niños raros!  
-¡La cruda realidad!-** exclamó un sonriente Aori.  
**-¡Confórmate!-** le dijo Atsumi cruzando los brazos.  
**-Sí-** volvió a hablar Kindoku y casi pudo sentirse pasar una congelada brisa.  
**-¡QUÉDATE CALLADO KINDOKU!-** gritó la Sensei.  
**-Mph-** bufó el chico mientras volvía a fijar su vista en el suelo.

Chikara Sensei carraspeó un poco y luego volvió a hablar.

**-Bueno, ya que nos conocimos mejor, creo que será correcto decirles que tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana por la mañana-** explicó Kakkazan con una fingida sonrisa.  
**-¿Una misión de verdad?-** se entusiasmó Atsumi**-. ¿Y qué clase de misión será?  
-Será… - **el trío puso atención**- ¡Un ejercicio de supervivencia!-** exclamó la Jounin, respuesta que le costó una enfadada mirada de Kindoku y que tanto Atsumi como Aori se cayeran hacia atrás.  
**-¿Y A ESO LE LLAMAS UNA MISIÓN?-** le regañó Atsumi**-. Pensé que sería una misión de verdad. Ya estamos hartos de los ejercicios de supervivencia.  
-Atsumi tiene razón – **habló Kindoku, ahora su voz se oía seria mas seguía sonando fría**-. Ya hicimos varios de esos ejercicios antes y aprobamos, sino no seríamos Genins.**

Chikara volvió a sonreír infantilmente, algo no andaba bien.

**-No debería decirles esto, pero se los diré de todas formas-** les dijo infantilmente**-. De todos los equipos que se formaron sólo tres serán aprobados. Los demás que reprueben tendrán que volver a la Academia.**

Los tres Genins (incluso el inexpresivo Kindoku) habían abierto los ojos de la sorpresa que les había causado la noticia.

**-¿Sorprendidos?-** siguió sonriendo**-. Esta será para ustedes la última prueba y yo seré la que decidirá si pueden seguir siendo Genins o no. ¿He sido clara?-** ninguno del trío respondió, aún estaban impactados con la noticia**-. Bueno, si no hay preguntas, los estaré esperando en el Campo de Entrenamiento Número 5 mañana antes del amanecer.**

La Jounin estaba a punto de irse, pero volteó a decir una última cosa.

**-Casi se me olvidaba decirles: Ni se les ocurra desayunar-** agregó en un tono diabólico**-. Porque seguramente mi entrenamiento los hará vomitar.**

Los tres Genins miraron con sorpresa a la sensei. Era verdad que Chikara tenía fama de ser estricta y a veces un poco violenta, pero… ¿Sería tan malvada como para hacerlos sufrir sin piedad alguna?

-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, los tres Genins llegaban al Campo de Entrenamiento. Aunque se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron ahí a Chikara Sensei apoyada en uno de los troncos haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta. A juzgar por el tamaño de sus ojeras, parecía que no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche.

**-¿Chikara Sensei?-** pronunció una sorprendida Atsumi.  
**-¿ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR?- **saludó la Jounin en un tono enojado**-. ¿SABEN LA HORA QUE ES?  
-Creo que son como las seis de la madrugada-** respondió la rubia.  
**-¡EXACTO!. ¡Y NO HE DORMIDO DESDE LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA ESPERANDO A QUE LLEGARAN TRÍO DE HOLGAZANES!  
-¿Está aquí desde la una?-** se sorprendió Aori**-. Pero si nos dijo que estuviéramos aquí antes del amanecer.  
-Yo les dije claramente que estuvieran aquí "mañana antes del amanecer"-** les recordó la sensei**-. Hasta el más tonto sabe que el "mañana" comienza después de la medianoche.  
-¿Eh?-** exclamaron al unísono tanto Atsumi como Aori.  
**-Si quería que estuviéramos a una cierta hora debió habérnoslo dicho. ¿No lo cree?-** le dijo Kindoku**-. Usted sólo dijo que fuera antes del amanecer, pero no nos dijo ninguna hora específica.  
-Bueno, qué importa ya-** bostezó Chikara**-. Ya están aquí y eso es lo que cuenta. Así que comenzaremos con el ejercicio.**

Dicho esto, la sensei sacó de su bolsillo dos cascabeles.

**-¿Ven estos cascabeles?-** les preguntó al tiempo que se los enseñaba a su grupo**-. Si no logran quitármelos antes del mediodía no los entrenaré y tendrán que regresar a la Academia. Pero si logran quitármelos, cosa que dudo mucho, los aprobaré y seré su nueva maestra Jounin.  
-¡Espera un momento!-** saltó Uzumaki**-. ¡Esto es una injusticia!. Es imposible que unos Genins puedan contra una Jounin, menos aún si no hemos comido.**

Chikara Sensei rió a carcajadas.

**-¡Por Dios!. ¡Es increíble ver como caen todos los novatos!- **decía entre risas, el grupo de Genins sólo le miraron confusos**-. La amenaza del desayuno es sólo una mentira. A todos les decimos lo mismo para ver que tal son cuando están en una situación desesperada.**

Los Genins (Kindoku incluido) miraron a su sensei con muecas de sorpresa.

**-Ah, casi se me olvida-** recordó de pronto la pelirroja**-. Los que no logren quitarme al menos un cascabel no almorzarán-** terminó de decir con una infantil sonrisita.  
**-¡ESO ES INJUSTO!-** gritó Aori.  
**-Yo que ustedes no pierdo el tiempo-** les sugirió Chikara**-. Vengan por un cascabel o reprueben y muéranse de hambre al mismo tiempo. La decisión es de ustedes-** les dijo mientras les daba la espalda.  
**-¡MALDITA MUJER DEMONIO!-** le gritó Atsumi**-. ¡Por tu culpa me he perdido el desayuno de mi mamá, y eso no lo perdono!-** en eso, comenzó a hacer un conjunto de sellos**-. ¡Técnica de Replicación de Sombras!-** invocó.

Al instante, aparecieron tres Atsumis en el campo que se dirigieron a toda velocidad para atacar a Chikara.

**-¡Estás perdida!-** gritaron al unísono las Atsumis.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, a esa misma hora, el Hokage se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo unos informes cuando recibió una visita inesperada.

**-Buenos días-** saludó la visita.  
**-¿Iruka Sensei?. ¿Eres tú de verdad?-** preguntó el Hokage.  
**-En carne y hueso-** le sonrió el hombre**-. Espero no haberle interrumpido en algo importante Gran Hokage.  
-Sensei, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario que uses formalidades conmigo- **le regañó.  
**-Perdón Naruto, es la costumbre-** se excusó el castaño.  
**-¿Por qué no te sientas?. Debes estar cansado después de tu última misión.  
-Muchas gracias-** agradeció Iruka al tiempo que alcanzaba una silla y se sentaba frente a la mesa del Hokage.  
**-Y dime qué es lo que te trae por aquí, ya que desde que eres Jounin no te veo tan seguido como antes-** preguntaba un curioso Naruto.

Iruka rió por lo bajo antes de hablar.

**-Esta mañana pasé por tu casa y Hinata me dijo que estarías aquí-** explicó el Jounin**-. Me dijo también que tu primogénita está presentando su prueba como Genin.  
-Sí. Atsumi salió muy temprano por la mañana-** le confirmó el Hokage.  
**-¿Aún tienes problemas con ella?  
-No quisiera hablar de eso-** susurró por debajo intentando desviar la mirada.  
**-Perdón, no era mi intención-** se apresuró a disculparse Iruka, Naruto sólo movió la cabeza de lado a lado.  
**-Ya no hablemos de eso-** le dijo ya un poco más sonriente.  
**-Por cierto… ¿Ya sabes con qué Jounin le tocó a tu hija?**

El Hokage rió entre dientes.

**-Es alguien que no te imaginas.  
-¿Quién podría ser?-** preguntó con curiosidad el castaño.  
_**-"El Demonio Rojo"-**_ sonrió Naruto como si nada.  
**-¿CHIKARA?-** se sorprendió el ahora Jounin**-. ¿DEJASTE A TU HIJA EN MANOS DE CHIKARA?**

El Hokage rió entre dientes.

**-Pensé que sería lo mejor-** explicó**-, además creo que podrá encargarse de Atsumi. Es exigente, no lo niego, pero es capaz de ver las virtudes de los demás.  
-¿Pero, tenía que ser Chikara?-** insistió Iruka.  
**-¿Por qué reclamas tanto, sensei?. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que poner a Chikara de Maestra Jounin fue una mala idea?  
-¡PUES CLARO QUE LO FUE!- **regañó el castaño**-. Y puedo decírtelo mejor que nadie porque yo fui su Maestro Jounin. No por nada le dicen el **_**"Demonio Rojo".**_  
**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-El clan del que procede Chikara se caracteriza porque sólo se especializan en las Técnicas del Elemento Fuego-** contaba el Jounin**-. Pero, el control que llega a tener esa chica es aterrador. Incluso, poco tiempo después de que se hiciera Chunin, ella sola derrotó a veinte ninjas de su mismo nivel usando sus técnicas de fuego sin demostrar compasión por ninguno de ellos. Desde entonces que se le conoce como "Demonio".**

El Hokage escuchó todas las palabras de su sensei con semblante serio, para luego reflexionarlas y pensar si en verdad habría sido buena idea poner a Chikara como Maestra Jounin.

-0-0-0-

Entretanto, en el campo de entrenamiento número 5, tres Atsumis se dirigían a darle su merecido a su nueva sensei. La Jounin se quedó tranquila en donde estaba sin mover ni un sólo músculo y, cuando las niñas estaban por darle el golpe de gracia, sacó un bastón de madera casi tan alto como ella y, sin voltearse siquiera, golpeó con uno de los extremos del bastón a una de las Atsumis en el estómago, quien resultó ser la verdadera ya que las otras desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

Tanto Aori como Kindoku se sorprendieron: Su compañera había sido golpeada por una Jounin que ni siquiera se volteó. La Uzumaki se arrodilló en el piso a toser, el golpe había sido tan certero que llegó a sentir náuseas.

**-Esto es sólo una advertencia-** dijo Kakkazan con seriedad**-. No me subestimen por el hecho de que soy nueva en lo de ser Jounin. Porque en verdad tengo más experiencia de la que podrían imaginar. Quiero que me ataquen en serio, quiero que me ataquen como si el darme muerte fuera su objetivo- **les retó**-. Si no lo hacen así, tengan por seguro que nunca aprobarán.  
-Eres… ¡****Eres un Demonio****!-** le gritó Uzumaki.  
**-Y más de lo que tú crees, Atsumi-** y dicho esto empezó a hacer una rápida combinación de sellos**-. ¡NO VOY A TENER PIEDAD POR NINGUNO DE USTEDES!. ****ELEMENTO DE FUEGO: TÉCNICA DE OLA DE CALOR****-** invocó al tiempo que extendía sus manos al frente y de las cuales salieron una onda semicircular hecha de fuego que se extendía a medida que avanzaba.

Los Genins lograron esquivar la técnica, aún así terminaron con leves quemaduras y algunos rastros de hollín.

**-Pudo habernos matado si lo hubiera querido-** gruñó Kindoku**-. De verdad va a pelear en serio.  
-¡QUIERO A MI MAMI!-** lloró Aori.  
**-¡DEJA DE LLORAR AORI, SE SUPONE QUE ERES HOMBRE!-** le regañó Atsumi.  
**-¡LO SÉ, PERO IGUAL QUIERO A MI MAMI!- **lloró aún más fuerte.

Entonces, sin que nadie se diera cuenta cómo, la Jounin había llegado hasta ellos y atacó con su bastón a los tres Genins dejándoles en el suelo.

**-¿Ya les mencioné que me consideran una kunoichi bastante impaciente?-** les preguntó al tiempo que sonreía infantilmente**-. Así que más les vale no hacerme esperar mucho entre ataques.  
-Ya me hizo enojar-** habló fríamente Kindoku**-. Y eso no es bueno.**

El chico comenzó a hacer un conjunto de sellos.

**-Técnica Secreta: Piel de Veneno Ácido-** invocó el chico y, al instante, tanto su cara como sus manos se llenaron de moretones y ronchas oscuras.  
**-La Técnica de Línea Sucesoria de los Kurosawa: "Piel de Veneno Ácido"-** susurró calmadamente la sensei**-. Esto se está volviendo un poco más divertido.**

Kindoku se abalanzó al ataque contra Chikara, de vez en cuando saltaba para que sus puñetazos estuvieran a la altura del rostro de la Jounin aunque ella esquivaba cada golpe con mucha facilidad.

_**-¡Rayos!. ¡Es muy rápida!-**_ pensó el chico.  
**-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- **susurró Kakkazan y luego mandó a volar a Kindoku de un sólo bastonazo en el costado, quien luego cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
**-¡Kindoku!-** exclamó Atsumi al tiempo que se acercaba a su compañero.  
**-¡No me toques!- **le alcanzó a gritar el Kurosawa al tiempo que se levantaba**-. A menos que quieras morir, no me toques.  
-¿Por qué?-** preguntó curiosa.  
**-Técnica de Línea Sucesoria-** explicó Kakkazan desde donde estaba**-. Los Kurosawa pueden transformar su propia piel en un corrosivo veneno. Basta con que te toque con un solo dedo para que envenenen tu piel y sientas un punzante dolor.  
-**_**¿Qué clase de compañero me tocó?**__-_ se preguntaba la niña mientras veía de reojo a Kindoku y cuya piel volvía lentamente a la normalidad.  
**-Estoy esperando el próximo ataque-** cantó Chikara.  
**-Esto se ve mal, Chikara Sensei es más buena de lo que pensaba- **le dijo la Uzumaki por lo bajo a Kindoku y éste movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
**-Me estoy aburriendo- **bostezó la Jounin, acto seguido hizo una mueca de sorpresa como si algo la hubiese confundido**-. ¿Y qué pasó con Aori?  
-¿Aori?-** repitieron los Genins al tiempo que volteaban la cabeza en todas las direcciones confirmando que su compañero había desaparecido.  
**-¿Y ahora dónde se metió ese tarado?-** gruño una enfurecida Atsumi**-. ****¡Maldito cobarde!. ¡SIEMPRE DESAPARECE CUANDO MÁS SE LE NECESITA!  
-Bueno, de todas formas, uno más o uno menos no hará mucha diferencia- **declaró la Sensei con una sonrisita infantil**-. Acabaré con ustedes primero y después buscaré a su compañero- **dijo esto mientras tomaba su bastón con ambas manos y se colocaba en posición de ataque.

De pronto, Atsumi y Kindoku mostraron caras de confusión.

**-¿Qué?. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro que ponen esas caras?- **preguntó la Jounin a sus alumnos con un poco de enfado.  
**-Más bien, tienes algo en tu bastón- **le respondió Atsumi sin cambiar su faceta.  
**-¿En mi bastón?- **repitió Chikara confusa mientras bajaba la cabeza para observar con sorpresa un pequeño hombrecito de papel que se sujetaba fuertemente al bastón**-. ¿Es una broma?- **y dicho esto cogió al muñequito con una mano y se lo acercó a la cara**-. ¿Y qué se supone que me va a hacer esta cosita?**

Casi después de las últimas palabras, el muñequito explotó en una oscura nube de humo que al disiparse dejó ver a una Chikara totalmente cubierta de hollín.

**-¡Maldición!-** tosió la Jounin**-. No puedo creer que haya caído con una técnica tan patética como esa.**

La Sensei observó entonces su alrededor percatándose que se hallaba sola.

**-No está mal-** susurró por lo bajo**-. Aprovecharon el humo para escapar y esconderse sin que los detectara. Buena improvisación chicos-** les felicitó Chikara para sus adentros**-. Sin embargo, tendrán que hacer algo mejor si es que quieren que los apruebe.**

-0-0-0-

Volviendo a la oficina del Hokage, Iruka todavía seguía observando a su ex-alumno con su mirada de reproche.

**-Por cierto, Naruto… ¿Quiénes son los otros alumnos que quedaron a cargo de Chikara?- **preguntaba el Jounin.  
**-Uno de ellos es un chico que se llama Aori, el llegó hace ya casi cinco años desde el Templo Okuribi- **explicaba el Hokage**-. El otro muchacho es Kindoku, un miembro del Clan Kurosawa.  
-¿Un Kurosawa?-** se sorprendió Iruka**-. Conozco a tu hija y sé que maneja a la perfección la Replicación de Sombras, sin embargo no se me ocurre cómo puede hacer un equipo equilibrado con las Técnicas Venenosas de un Kurosawa. Por otro lado no tengo ni la menor idea acerca de qué técnicas puede usar el chico del Templo Okuribi, hasta donde sabía los residentes de ese Templo se encargaban de resguardar a los que necesitaran refugio en el límite norte del País del Fuego-** explicó**-. Es la primera vez que oigo decir que alguien de ese lugar haya decidido convertirse en ninja.**

Para la sorpresa del castaño, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Aunque no lo parezca, estoy seguro que ese fue el mejor equipo que le pudo haber tocado a mi hija-** decía con tranquilidad**-. Si hay algo bueno que tiene Atsumi es que nunca deja de sorprenderte.  
-Bueno, por algo será una Uzumaki-** inquirió Iruka de reojo.  
**-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Sensei?- **gruñó un poco el Hokage, cosa que le causó gracia al castaño.  
**-Parece que ahora tenemos a una "Kunoichi nº1 cabeza hueca"-** sonrió el Jounin.  
**-Sabía que te referías a eso-** suspiró Naruto mientras Iruka reía por lo bajo.

-0-0-0-

Entretanto, en el Campo de Entrenamiento Nº5, los tres Genins se hallaban escondidos entre unos espesos arbustos.

-**¡Eso estuvo cerca!. ¿No lo creen amigos?-** les dijo un alegre Aori.  
**-Yo no te considero mi amigo-** habló Kindoku con frialdad.  
**-Yo tampoco-** declaró la Uzumaki**-. Y mucho menos soy la amiga de un cobarde.  
-¿Entonces… no somos amigos?-** balbuceó el Okuribi a punto de largarse a llorar.  
**-¿Este chico está sordo o se hace?-** preguntó el Kurosawa con sarcasmo.  
**-Bueno, a pesar de todo, debemos agradecerle el haber distraído a esa Demonio-** suspiró Atsumi.  
**-¿En serio?-** preguntó Aori con los ojos brillosos.  
**-Eh… sí-** declaró la Uzumaki con vergüenza ajena y el chico casi grita de la emoción si no fuera por Kindoku que alcanzó a taparle la boca con la mano.  
**-¡No seas imbécil!. ¿O acaso quieres que nos descubran?-** gruñó por lo bajo el pelinegro mientras soltaba lentamente a un asustado Aori.

La chica miró con asombro este último acto. Kindoku había…

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó el Kurosawa.  
**-Tocaste a Aori y no le pasó nada-** le dijo la rubia.  
**-¿Era todo?. Pensé que sería algo más importante.  
-¿Entonces cómo…?  
-Los de mi clan nacen con un letal veneno que recorren sus cuerpos-** explicó**-. Hasta la más mínima de nuestras células es venosa para cualquier ser vivo. Pero debemos aprender a controlarlo para así no dañar a nada ni a nadie. Así que mientras no sea necesario no debo recurrir a usar el veneno.  
-¡Genial!-** exclamó sorprendida la Uzumaki.  
**-Pero-** continuó Kindoku**-, tampoco puedo liberar el veneno por mucho tiempo, ya que si lo hago podría acabar desmayado y quedar a merced de mi contrincante. Hasta ahora sólo puedo usar esta técnica hasta diez minutos al día como máximo.  
-¿Pero acaso no es veneno?. Digo, más que dejarte desmayado debería matarte-** expresó Aori.

El Kurosawa no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza con seriedad para mirar la hierba. Atsumi dio cuenta de este acto y se preocupó.

**-¡Dejémonos de perder el tiempo!-** exclamó la Uzumaki**-. Si no hacemos algo pronto reprobaremos con toda seguridad.  
-¿Y cómo vamos a aprobar?-** gimoteó Aori**-. Somos tres Genins contra una Jounin. ¡Es imposible!. Y literalmente estaremos fritos con esa técnica de fuego.  
-No importa que tan difícil se vea. Al fin y al cabo sólo se trata de Chikara Sensei-** habló Atsumi con total confianza**-. ¡Arriba ese ánimo muchachos porque tenemos todas las de ganar!  
-Estás loca-** gruñó Kurosawa sin levantar la vista.  
**-Pienso igual-** opinó Okuribi.  
**-Chikara Sensei es la peor contrincante que nos pudo haber tocado-** explicó Kindoku**-. Ha sido nuestra maestra en la Academia desde que entramos. De todos es la que mejor conoce el progreso de las fortalezas y debilidades de nuestras técnicas.  
-Cuando lo dices así pareciera que esa Demonio tiene todas las probabilidades a su favor-** concordó Atsumi**-. Pero, nosotros contamos con la ventaja numérica: Somos 3 Genins que, hasta ahora, sólo han atacado por separado. Así que si trabajamos en equipo combinando nuestras técnicas es posible que logremos quitarle los cascabeles a Chikara Sensei.  
-Pero olvidas un pequeño detalle: Sólo hay dos cascabeles-** recordó Kurosawa con la vista aún en el suelo.  
**-Es verdad. Eso significa que si le quitamos los cascabeles sólo dos de nosotros aprobarán y uno regresará a la Academia- **habló Aori.  
**-¡Ese asunto ya lo tengo resuelto!-** exclamó con orgullo la Uzumaki**-. Los tres aprobaremos con seguridad- **terminó de decir guiñándoles un ojo.

Aori y Kindoku le miraron con algo de sorpresa.

**-¿Y cómo lo harás?-** preguntó el Okuribi.  
**-Ya lo verán. Pero necesitaré tener en mis manos los dos cascabeles, sino no podré llevar mi plan a cabo-** explicó Atsumi**-. Y para eso necesito que me ayuden y trabajemos como un verdadero equipo. ¿Están conmigo?- **terminó de decir colocando su mano al frente a la espera de la aprobación de sus compañeros.  
**-¡Yo si estoy contigo amiga mía!-** exclamó Aori con alegría y colocando su mano encima de la de Atsumi.  
**-¡Qué no soy tu amiga!- **le gruñó enfadada.  
**-¡Qué linda te ves!-** dijo el Okuribi con ojos brillosos  
**-¡Ya cállate!-** gruñó la Uzumaki haciendo esfuerzos por no estallar.

Kindoku suspiró resignado y también colocó su mano encima de las de sus compañeros.

**-Estaré con ustedes, siempre y cuando empiecen a comportarse de una buena vez-** habló el Kurosawa.  
**-Kindoku-** habló Atsumi**-. Muchas gracias- **le sonrió y el chico bufó en respuesta**-. Entonces, empecemos a preparar un plan para obtener esos cascabeles.**

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Chikara Sensei se había sentado en la hierba tranquilamente a esperar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para estar atenta a cualquier sonido que le indicara algún movimiento de los niños y su bastón se hallaba encima de sus piernas por si llegaba el momento de ponerse en guardia.

En eso, escuchó unas pisadas que se acercaban.

**-Ahí vienen-** se dijo a sí misma.

Efectivamente, los tres Genins, liderados por Atsumi, corrían juntos al ataque por los cascabeles.

**-¡Ya me preguntaba cuándo iban a salir!. ¡Me tenían muy aburrida!-** les gritó para que le oyeran.  
**-¡Pues ahora te vamos a divertir!-** le respondió la Uzumaki con decisión.  
**-Quiero ver eso-** dijo por lo bajo la Jounin.

Los tres Genins siguieron corriendo sin detenerse.

**-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?-** y dicho esto corrió hacia los niños con su bastón en mano**-. ¡Pase lo que pase yo seré la ganadora!-** atacó a los tres Genins dándoles a cada uno un golpe certero con el bastón.

Los tres Genins cayeron rendidos apenas logrando sostenerse.

**-El fin-** declaró la sensei en voz baja.  
**-¡AHORA KINDOKU!-** gritó Atsumi.  
**-¿Qué?-** preguntó confundida la Jounin al tiempo que volteaba la mirada sólo para darse cuenta que había otro Kindoku que sostenía su bastón**-. ¿Pe… Pero cómo?. ¿Cómo pudo si él está allá tirado?- **se preguntó y pronto se percató que tanto Aori como el supuesto Kindoku al que había atacado se desvanecían en nubes de humo**-. ¿Eran "Clones de Sombras"?**

La Jounin había sido engañada y ahora tenía muy cerca de ella al verdadero chico del Clan Kurosawa con las manos en su bastón.

**-Esto aún no termina, Chikara Sensei-** declaró Kindoku mientras se apresuraba a sostener el bastón con su boca y así tener las manos libres para hacer sus sellos**-. Técnica Secreta: Piel de Veneno Ácido.**

La piel del chico volvió a llenarse de oscuras ronchas y moretones. Chikara Sensei puso una mueca de horror. Fue entonces cuando Kindoku tocó el bastón de la Jounin con ambas manos y la madera de éste empezó a morir rápidamente comenzando a pudrirse, dejando así el arma de la Sensei tan débil que se destrozaba con el sólo roce de un dedo.

**-Ya no tienes arma-** sonrió malignamente el Kurosawa.  
**-Es verdad, estoy desarmada-** declaró Chikara**-. No obstante, aún puedo defenderme con mis técnicas de fuego.  
-¡TÉCNICA DE CORAZÓN Y ALMA!- **exclamó de pronto la voz de Aori y, antes de que la Jounin pensara en hacer un solo sello, unas veinte grullas de papel comenzaron a revolotearle cerca del rostro.  
**-¡MALDITOS PAJARRACOS!. ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!-** gritaba la sensei. De pronto captó al verdadero Aori que se encontraba oculto entre las hojas de un árbol y como éste juntaba sus manos_**-. ¡Ay no!-**_ se aterró Chikara.  
**-¡DESVANECER!-** invocó el Okuribi y las grullas se deshicieron en densas nubes de humo negro que hizo toser fuertemente a la sensei.

Cuando el humo al fin se disipó, y Kakkazan pudo volver a respirar, se percató de que ya no llevaba…

**-¿Y LOS CASCABELES?-** exclamó con sorpresa.  
**-¿Buscabas esto?-** preguntó Atsumi al tiempo que enseñaba los dos cascabeles que ahora se encontraban en su mano.  
**-¿Pero cuándo?. ¿Cómo?-** se preguntaba la Jounin.  
**-Kindoku te las sacó cuando estabas distraída con las grullas. Y cuando Aori las hizo humo aprovechó de escapar hasta mi lado-** explicó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
**-De modo que así fue-** susurró Chikara**-. Bueno, no me queda más remedio que aprobarlos a los dos porque han conseguido los cascabeles-** se resignó**-. Pero Aori reprueba porque no consiguió ni uno solo.  
-¡No tan rápido, Chikara Sensei!-** la detuvo Atsumi**-. Esto aún no termina.  
-¿Qué?-**se sorprendió la Jounin.

Entonces Atsumi tomó un cascabel en cada palma y los apretó con el puño. Comenzó a reunir chackra hasta que se oyó un sonido similar de cuando algo se rompe. Abrió las manos y allí estaban: Los dos cascabeles partidos en tres partes iguales cada uno.

**-Ahora hay seis pedazos de cascabel-** explicó Atsumi**-. Dos son míos, otros dos son de Kindoku y los dos últimos son de Aori. Así que ahora los tres tenemos los cascabeles.**

Chikara Sensei cambio su expresión de sorprendida a risueña y pronto recuperó su infantil sonrisita que hace mucho rato había escondido.

**-Bueno, debo decir que esto no es algo que me esperaba-** admitió alegre**-. De todas formas, los debía aprobar a los tres aunque no hubiera un tercer cascabel.  
-¿Cómo?-** se preguntó Atsumi.  
**-Si bien una de las pruebas era quitarme los cascabeles, había otra prueba más en juego. Y esa prueba era el que demostraran que podían trabajar como un equipo que logra sus objetivos y metas trabajando juntos- **explicó Kakkazan**-. Ahora demostraron un buen trabajo entre los tres, pero me lo han demostrado por sobretodo con el partir los cascabeles para así llegar juntos a la meta.  
-Entonces… ¿Eso significa…?- **preguntó Aori aún desde su sitio en el árbol.  
**-¡Qué han aprobado!-** les sonrió Chikara con toda su infantilidad.

Atsumi saltó y gritó de felicidad. Aori se bajó del árbol y comenzó a celebrar contento con una docena de grullas de papel que volaban a su alrededor. Kindoku sólo se limitó a observar la hierba como si no tuviera un mínimo de interés.

**-Ahora si quieren pueden irse a almorzar, hay tres loncheras que enterré cerca de los postes de madera. Pueden comerse toda la comida si gustan-** les dijo la Jounin.  
**-¿Y tú no vas a comer, Chikara Sensei?-** preguntó Aori.  
**-¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?. Después de todo esto lo único que quiero es dormir- **bostezó Kakkazan**-. No he pegado pestaña desde la una de la madrugada. ¡Así que buenas noches y felicidades!**

Y unos segundos después de haber dicho esto, Chikara se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol e instantáneamente comenzó a roncar quedándose profundamente dormida mientras que el nuevo Equipo 5 se dedicaba a observarla con vergüenza ajena.

Una hora más tarde, Kakkazan aún seguía durmiendo tranquilamente bajo el árbol. En tanto, sus nuevos Genins se encontraban almorzando la comida que estaba en las loncheras que habían encontrado donde su Sensei les indicó.

**-¡Qué delicioso está todo esto!-** exclamaba Aori**-. ¿No crees Kindoku que esta es la mejor comida de todas?  
-Prefiero las setas- **dijo con frialdad.  
**-¡Ay hombre, al menos sonríe un poco!. Te acabas de graduar de Genin y pareces como si eso ni te importara-** le regañó Okuribi, Kindoku sólo se limitó a bufar.  
**-Ahora ese Demonio me da aún más miedo-** declaró de pronto la Uzumaki**-. A pesar de que estaba muerta de sueño fue capaz de darnos una gran batalla. ¿Se imaginan como habría sido si hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones?  
-Es una buena pregunta-** aprobó el Kurosawa**-, pero no sabría como responderte. Para empezar, nunca me imaginé que Chikara Sensei tendría ese potencial que nos demostró.  
-Yo tampoco lo imaginaba-** concordó Aori**-. Ni siquiera sabía que ella podía ocupar técnicas del Elemento Fuego. Es mucho más buena de lo que alguna vez pensé.  
-Todo eso es verdad, pero…- **decía la chica**- pero… a pesar de todo, yo siempre creí que iba un paso delante de Chikara Sensei. Hoy me di cuenta que en realidad es todo al revés y que ella sólo había jugado conmigo todo este tiempo. En verdad se merecía ser Jounin-** dijo esto último con un aire de tristeza.  
**-Atsumi…-** susurró Aori por lo bajo.  
**-Es increíble-** expresó la niña al tiempo que unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos**-. Siempre me creí mejor que ella y los otros Chunins, y eso me daba ánimos para ver cada vez más cerca mi sueño de ser Hokage. Pero… yo… yo en verdad ni siquiera le llego a los talones a esa Demonio-** terminó de decir con lágrimas en el rostro.

Kindoku bufó.

**-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, de todos modos recién eres una Genin-** le recordó con su seriedad y sin siquiera levantar la mirada.  
**-No lo entiendes. ¿Verdad Kindoku?-** le preguntó la Uzumaki**-. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo mal que me siento?- **le decía esto cada vez más deprimida.  
**-Atsumi…-** dijo de pronto Aori y le regaló una flor hecha de papel.  
**-¿Es para mí?-** preguntó y el Okuribi le hizo un gesto afirmativo**-. Está muy linda Aori, muchas gracias-** le agradeció ya un poco más calmada y, unos segundos después, la flor estalló dejándole su cara cubierta de hollín.  
**-¡Volviste a caer!-** exclamó Aori con orgullo.  
**-¡A… O… RI!-** gruñó entre dientes una enojadísima Atsumi.  
**-¡Enojada te ves mucho más linda!-** alabó un Aori con ojos brillosos.

Atsumi ya no pudo más, se paró he hizo aparecer dos clones más que comenzaron a perseguir al molestoso de Aori lanzándole kunais y shurikens.

**-¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE MALDITO!-** le gritaron las Atsumis**-. ¡TE HARÉ SUFRIR COMO NO VEAS!. ¡VEN ACÁ!**

A Aori le importaba un pepino si Atsumi le perseguía, ya con verla enojada se divertía a montones. Kindoku sólo se limitó a observar la escena con su seria mirada que no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto.

* * *

_Y Fin del Capítulo 2._

_XD No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta como quedó conformado el Equipo 5. Además me encanta haberle puesto a Kindoku lo de hacer técnicas con veneno que sale de su propio cuerpo._

_¡Y antes de irme, intentaré agradecer los reviews! n.n_

_**Akarui-Wakai:**__ Me alegra que te guste el fic, siempre le pongo todo mi empeño cuando escribo (cosa que creo que también debería hacer en el colegio, pero en fin nnU). Sobre seguirlo luego va a ser difícil, en el capítulo 3 recién voy a la mitad y me encuentro con las últimas pruebas y los exámenes encima. Es posible que escriba más a partir del 21 de Diciembre que es cuando me dejan libre oficialmente. ;)_

_**Itachi01:**__ Me alegra que a ti también te guste el fic. Bueno, lamento si Atsumi no tiene mucho de Hinata, lo que sucede es que Atsumi no nació con el Ojo Blanco de los Hyuuga a diferencia de Hikaru, su hermano menor, y sus primos Kashoku y Hotaru que sí poseen el Byakugan. De todas formas, para que no te quedes con las ganas, te aviso que Atsumi llega a usar de una forma muy especial una de las Técnicas características de los Hyuuga. No te puedo decir nada más porque sería Spoiler. ;D_

_**Mikoto-sama:**__ Gracias por tu comentario. Intentaré continuarlo lo más rápido posible pero hasta que no salga del cole no te aseguro nada. _

_**Esme-chan TS-DN: **__Acerca de la Familia Uchiha saldrá por completo en el capítulo 5, así que paciencia. También estoy viendo que si esto sigue teniendo un público tan activo como ahora podría hacer alguno que otro omake de ellos ;). Obviamente que también aparecerán a su debido tiempo las demás familias, no puedo olvidarme de ellas. :D_

_**PD:**__ Sí, a Atsumi y a Ichigo no les tocaron el equipo que querían, pero ya ves que eso se vio compensado en este episodio. Atsumi se dio cuenta que de todas formas le tocó un buen equipo e Ichigo debe estar feliz porque al menos tiene a su hermano mayor como Maestro Jounin. XD_

_**Neon:**__ Gracias por tu comentario. Intentaré actualizar en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. :)_

_**ayame-gri:**__ Los hijos de otros personajes ya van a aparecer. Para el capítulo 5 saldrán el hijo de Ino, el hijo de Shikamaru (no quiso tener más porque pensó que sería problemático XD) y la hija de Chouji (Síp, tuvo hija! n-n). Y sobre como dejar reviews anónimos pues debes hacer un review normalmente como lo haces pero sin estar logueada. :)_

_**MishiaSkYlU:**__ Tu comentario ha sido uno de los que más me animaron, sin duda lo que más me impulsa es saber que estoy progresando como escritora. Pero por sobretodo me gusta saber que ya estoy escribiendo historias sin tanta densidad. :D_

_También encuentro lindo a Daisuke, lástima que se deja dominar muy fácilmente por Ichigo. nnU_

_**ahome higurashi 25: **__Wau!. Vuelvo a captar la atención de una lectora por segunda vez, qué emoción! non_

_Me alegra que este nuevo fic te haya gustado, con esto espero complacer de alguna forma a los que leyeron mis drabble de "La última voluntad de Naruto" y "Su última voluntad". Había dejado a unos cuantos con las ganas de ver a Naruto con familia y eso, ya ves en qué terminaron convenciéndome. :)_

_Bueno, creo que esos son todos los reviews por ahora. Espero verlos en otro fic. ;D_


	3. Capítulo 03

_¡Disculpen la tardanza!. ToT  
_

_En mi profile tengo advertido que escribo lento, pero en esta ocasión es casi una excepción. Me sentí motivada (y apurada) a terminar este episodio de una vez cuando vi que ya llevaba 15 reviews. Disculpen si tardo mucho en escribir, pero espero que este episodio me haya quedado bien (porque de verdad que lo hice bastante apurada pensando en ustedes los que leen)._

_Ojalá les guste y espero lo disfruten. ;D_

_PD: Respondí a todos los reviews que me dejaron, pueden ver las respuestas como siempre abajo del final de la historia. :)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto; MENOS los personajes nuevos que sean de mi invención_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Varicela a la orden del día. Misión de Rango C.**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** se escuchó la voz de la primogénita retumbar entre las paredes del hogar Uzumaki, al tiempo que los pájaros que andaban cerca huían despavoridos por aquel grito.

Aunque apenas eran las siete de la mañana, los miembros de la familia se despertaron de golpe y corrieron preocupados hasta el baño, lugar del cual había provenido el grito. Allí encontraron a Atsumi mirándose al espejo, pero era imposible ver su cara puesto que la llevaba tapada por su largo cabello rubio ahora suelto a falta de las coletas.

**-¿Atsumi?. ¿Fuiste tú la que gritó?- **preguntó su padre con preocupación.

La niña siguió mirándose al espejo sin responder.

**-Atsumi, querida. ¿Te encuentras bien?- **se atrevió a preguntar la madre, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta**-. ¿Atsumi?**

Como no había respuesta, Hikaru avanzó decididamente hasta su hermana mayor.

**-¡Hermana!-** le llamó**-. ¿Te ha sucedido al…?  
-¡Aléjate Hikaru!- **interrumpió la chica.  
**-Pero… hermana…  
-¡QUÉ TE ALEJES HE DICHO!-** exclamó al tiempo que enseñaba su puño, lo que hizo que su hermanito obedeciera.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus padres. Si bien la actitud de su hija estaba un poco más prepotente que la de costumbre, no era tan extraño como los notorios granos rojos que cubrían la piel de aquella mano empuñada.

**-¡Ay, Dios!-** exclamó Hinata llevándose una mano a la boca.  
**-Atsumi…-** comenzó Naruto**- no me digas que… eso es…**

La chica volteó lentamente el rostro hacia sus familiares, dejándoles ver la oscura realidad que le afectaba en esos momentos.

**-¡TENGO VARICELA!-** gritó de frustración mientras su familia miraba con expectación los granos rojos que había por toda su piel**-. ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS?**

-0-0-0-

Minutos después Atsumi volvió a recostarse en su cama, mientras sus padres habían llamado al doctor para que viniera a revisarla. Una hora más tarde, llegaba el ninja médico al hogar Uzumaki para analizar a la enferma que no paraba de rascarse la cara, los brazos, la espalda y cualquier otro sitio que sus uñas pudieran alcanzar.

**-Efectivamente es un caso de varicela-** declaró luego de hacer las pruebas de costumbre**-. Lo más recomendable es que se quede en reposo durante un periodo de cinco a siete días sin salir de casa.  
-¿QUÉ?. ¡ESO NUNCA!-** exclamó la niña sin dejar de rascarse**-. Tengo que estar en una hora más en la entrada de la aldea para salir a una misión con mi equipo.  
-Pero niña, si sales en estas condiciones sólo agravarás la enfermedad-** le dijo el médico**-. Lo mejor será que te olvides de hacer misiones al menos hasta que tu piel se vea libre de erupciones.  
-¡Ni hablar!. ¡He esperado mucho por una misión así y nada me impedirá ir!-** declaró mientras seguía rascándose.  
**-Atsumi, hazle caso al doctor-** sugirió Hinata**-. No es buena idea que vayas a una misión así como estás.  
-¡Pero mamá!. ¡Es una misión de Rango C!-** confesó Atsumi**-. Es la primera misión que nuestro equipo tiene de ese rango y si no estamos todos entonces otro equipo la tomará.  
-¡Escucha bien jovencita, no saldrás de esta casa y se acabó!. Como tu padre tengo todo el derecho de hacer las cosas que sean lo mejor para ti-** tachó Naruto.  
**-¿Y como Hokage?-** se atrevió a preguntar la niña, Naruto la miró serio**-. Vamos papá, dime qué sería lo más importante del punto de vista de un Hokage. ¿Realmente la mejor opción es que una misión se cancele?  
-Mira Atsumi, puedo asignarle tu misión a otro equipo-** dijo el padre cerrando los ojos**-. Además, el deber de un Hokage es velar por cada habitante de esta aldea y como tal no debiera dejarte partir a una misión en tu condición.  
-Pero…  
-¡No me hagas repetirlo jovencita!- **exclamó enojado.

Atsumi bajó la cabeza resignada, Naruto no abandonó su semblante serio y Hinata comenzó a preocuparse como cada vez que padre e hija discutían.

**-De todas formas… me habría gustado ir-** siguió insistiendo la niña aún cabizbaja.  
**-Deja de insistir Atsumi-** pronunció el padre**-. ¡Estás enferma!. ¡Entiéndelo!  
-Puedes ir-** pronunció de repente la voz de su madre**-. Si de verdad te sientes bien como para ir a esa misión y me prometes que te cuidarás, entonces cuentas con mi permiso.**

Atsumi levantó la cabeza y poco a poco su mirada recobró la esperanza.

**-¿En serio mamá?. ¿En serio me dejas ir?  
-Sí-** respondió Hinata y su hija lanzó una exclamación de alegría ante las sorprendidas miradas de Naruto y el doctor.  
**-En ese caso iré a prepararme cuanto antes, sino la Demonio se enojará- **decía la primogénita al tiempo que se levantaba a preparar todo lo que necesitaba.  
**-Señora, no es por decir nada en su contra… ¿Pero tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer?-** interrogaba el doctor.  
**-¡El médico tiene razón!. No es buena idea dejar que Atsumi salga así-** concordó el Hokage, aunque no contaba con que su esposa le dedicaría una mirada comprensiva.  
**-Somos sus padres. Y por eso debemos hacer lo que sea mejor para ella-** expresó la ojiblanca repitiendo las palabras antes mencionadas por su marido**-. Lo mejor para nuestra hija en estos momentos es dejarla ir, sino se sentirá frustrada. ¿O acaso te gustaría verla triste por no haber demostrado que podía seguir siendo fuerte a pesar de las adversidades?**

El Hokage miró a su esposa cambiando su mirada a una más complaciente.

**-Hinata, entiendo perfectamente tu punto. Pero entiende, Atsumi…  
-Confía en ella-** interrumpió la ojiblanca**-. Dale tu confianza Naruto, y te aseguro que Atsumi volverá en una pieza a este hogar.**

El rubio caminó entonces hasta la ventana, se apoyó en el marco y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que reflexionaba todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

-0-0-0-

Casi una hora más tarde, en la entrada de Konoha, se encontraban Chikara junto a dos de los Genins que tenía a cargo: Kindoku y Aori. Junto a los tres se encontraba un anciano de cara muy arrugada que necesitaba de su bastón para sostenerse en pie.

**-¿CUÁNTO MÁS VA A TARDAR ESA NIÑATA?-** gritaba furiosa la Jounin**-. ¡Si no llega en los próximos cinco minutos, juro que la cocinaré viva!  
-Eso no lo dudo-** exclamó un sonriente Aori**-. A propósito… ¿Alguien sabe por qué demorará tanto?-** saltó de pronto el castaño.  
**-Seguro que debe haberse enfermado-** dijo Kindoku con su típica inexpresividad.  
**-¡Siempre tan pesimista hombre!-** desaprobó Okuribi**-. Lo más seguro es que se quedó dormida como en otras ocasiones.  
-O la contagiaron de varicela-** volvió a decir el Kurosawa.  
**-¿Varicela?-** saltó Chikara.  
**-¿Crees que se haya contagiado con ese bebé que tuvimos que cuidar ayer?-** sugirió Aori.  
**-Esa niña ya tuvo varicela así que no puede contagiarse. ¿O fue su hermano el que la contrajo?- **se preguntó la Jounin dudosa**-. De todas formas qué importa, si su hermano la tuvo seguro que ella también se habría contagiado.  
-Disculpe señorita. ¿Falta mucho para que nos vayamos?. Mire que tengo mucha prisa-** decía el anciano.  
**-Sí, en seguida partiremos**- sonreía nerviosa la pelirroja**-. ¡ATSUMI DATE PRISA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- **gritó esto último a todo pulmón.**  
-¡ESPÉRENME!- **se escuchó entonces una voz a lo lejos.

Los presentes voltearon y admiraron expectantes como Atsumi corría hacia ellos llena de granos rojos por toda la piel.

**-Perdonen… el retraso-** jadeaba la kunoichi**-. Tuve que ir a la farmacia a comprar una medicina y una crema para la comezón-** explicaba la chica al tiempo que mostraba lo que había comprado.  
**-Como lo pensé: Era varicela-** recordó el pelinegro.  
**-¿No pensarás ir así a esta misión, cierto?-** preguntó Kakkazan.  
**-¡Vamos, no me des un sermón tú también!-** se quejó la Uzumaki.

La Jounin suspiró y se dio la media vuelta.

**-Bien, ahora podemos irnos señor Mizuno-** anunció la pelirroja enseñando su infantil sonrisita.  
**-¡Ya era hora!-** exclamó el viejo ya cansado de tanto esperar.

Una vez todos juntos y terminado de hacer una revisión de las cosas que llevaban para el viaje, se dirigieron a la salida de Konoha rumbo a la misión que les encomendaron. Sin embargo no era la gran cosa, lo único que había que hacer era llevar al anciano hasta la frontera del País de la Cascada protegiéndole de los ladrones. Aún así el grupo estaba muy entusiasta (quizás Kindoku también lo estaba aunque no lo demostrase). Después de todo, las Misiones de Rango C para lo Genins siempre suponían una pequeña oportunidad para demostrar que podían ser mejores.

Ya a la media hora de caminar, el grupo comenzó a perder algo del entusiasmo que había al principio. Habían estado callados desde que salieron de la aldea porque no sabían como romper el silencio.

_**-¡Qué aburrido está todo esto!-**_ se quejaba la rubia en su mente_**-. Si al menos conversara con alguien me sentiría un poco mejor-**_ miró entonces al Okuribi que iba a su derecha_**-. No, mala idea. Es casi imposible mantener una conversación decente con Aori sin tener que pasar por una broma-**_ en eso miró a su otro compañero que iba a su izquierda_**-. Kindoku al menos es serio para sus cosas, pero no sé de qué le gusta hablar-**_ analizó_**-. Aunque de todas formas no pierdo nada con intentarlo.**_

De pronto, Kindoku miró de reojo a la Uzumaki.

**-¿Qué me miras tanto?-** preguntó fríamente el pelinegro.  
**-No es nada-** se avergonzó la chica**-. Es sólo que me preguntaba qué te gusta hacer.**

Kindoku alzó una ceja. Sí, la pregunta era tonta pero a la chica no se le ocurrió nada mejor que eso para partir la conversación.

**-Me gusta ver como crece la hierba-** respondió el chico con sequedad**-. Eso ya lo había dicho cuando nos presentamos con Chikara Sensei.  
-Es verdad-** se avergonzó aún más la rubia**-. Entonces, si te gusta ver crecer la hierba, quizás te gusten los invernaderos. Yo tengo uno en casa con…  
-Sabes que odio los invernaderos. Eso también lo dije cuando me presenté-** le recordó el inexpresivo muchacho.  
**-Tienes razón-** a este punto, Atsumi estaba tan avergonzada que ni se atrevía a levantar la cara_**-. ¡Qué tonta soy!. ¿Cómo pude olvidar esas cosas?. Si sigo así sólo voy a quedar en ridículo ante Kindoku-**_ se regañó a sí misma**-. Kindoku…-** volvió a intentar**- ¿Te gustaría hablar de algún tema en especial?  
-Sí: El placer del silencio-** dijo en un seco sarcasmo que dejó aún peor a la Uzumaki**-. Todo estaba bien hasta que abriste la boca-** agregó.

Atsumi se deprimió a tal punto que decidió ir lo más atrás posible del grupo para evitar la tentación de volver a hablar con alguien más.

**-Señor Mizuno, le molestaría decirme a qué se dedica-** preguntó Chikara intentando romper el silencio.  
**-Soy un artesano, me dedico a tallar gemas y metales de valor desde que tengo memoria-** explicaba el viejo**-. Los miembros de mi familia han ejercido este trabajo desde hace cinco generaciones y actualmente nuestro apellido es uno de los más solicitados cuando se trata de trabajar con cosas de gran valor.  
-Ahora entiendo, por eso lo único que le preocupa son los ladrones-** sonrió la pelirroja.  
**-Así es, además de que ya estoy bastante entrado en años. Sería un blanco fácil para cualquier ladrón.  
-De eso no tiene que preocuparse, le aseguro que mi equipo lo mantendrá a salvo hasta que lleguemos a la frontera-** le aseguró Kakkazan.  
**-¡Chikara Sensei!-** llamó Aori**-. Mi panza hace mucho ruido. ¿No podríamos sentarnos a comer?**

La Jounin se detuvo y los demás también detuvieron sus pasos.

**-¿Ya tienes hambre?. ¡Pero si apenas llevamos media hora de caminata!-** le regañó la pelirroja.  
**-No sería mala idea-** agregó también el viejo señor Mizuno**-. Yo también tengo un poco de hambre.  
-Está bien, creo que una pequeña parada no nos afectará-** reflexionó la Jounin.

El grupo se sentó entonces en un lugar bastante despejado, dieron las gracias por la comida y se dispusieron a comer.

Atsumi estaba muy contenta pues su madre le había preparado varias porciones de Ramen para esta misión. Y, mientras comía, fue revisando con la mirada el almuerzo de los demás: El señor Mizuno estaba comiendo unos rollitos de pescado; Chikara Sensei parecía disfrutar de su Tempura (un platillo compuesto a base de carnes y vegetales fritos); del almuerzo de Aori mejor ni hablar, sea lo que fuese esa cosa con forma de puré y de color café amarillento no debía estar para nada de buena; Kindoku en cambio parecía tener el almuerzo más simple, sólo era un poco de arroz con champiñones.

Volvió a mirar a Aori, el pobre chico tenía muchos problemas para comerse el asqueroso platillo que había traído. La Uzumaki intentó ignorarlo durante unos minutos pero al final terminó desistiendo.

**-¿Quieres un poco de Ramen, Aori?- **preguntó la kunoichi.  
**-¿Vas a compartirme de tu comida?-** preguntó el castaño con los ojos brillosos.  
**-Te puedo dejar la mitad si gustas.  
-¡ERES TAN BUENA ATSUMI!-** gritaba el chico mientras se abalanzaba para darle un alegre abrazo a su compañera.  
**-¡SUÉLTAME!. ¡SE ME VA A CAER EL RAMEN!- **gritaba la rubia al tiempo que intentaba sacarse al Okuribi de encima.  
**-¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN BUENA COMPAÑERA?-** seguía el chico.  
**-¡Si no te me quitas te voy a contagiar de varicela!  
-No te preocupes, yo ya tuve varicela.**

Kindoku en tanto sólo intentaba mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

Unos minutos después, Aori comía con mucho apetito el Ramen que le había dejado su compañera, a la vez que ella disfrutaba de un poco de melón que había traído también entre sus víveres.

**-¿Puedo saber qué rayos habías traído para comer Aori?-** preguntó curiosa la niña.  
**-Se supone que era curry con arroz- **confesó con algo de vergüenza.  
**-Parece que tu mamá no es muy buena en la cocina-** dijo la Uzumaki con algo de pena.  
**-A decir verdad, lo hice yo mismo.  
-¿Tú?- **se sorprendió la chica**-. ¿Y por qué no te lo hizo tu mamá?  
-Digamos que estaba algo ocupada-** en eso, Aori se fijó en los champiñones de Kindoku y estiró la mano para alcanzar uno, pero…  
**-Si te comes uno, te mueres-** amenazó el Kurosawa.  
**-Vamos Kindoku, sólo será uno-** sonreía el chico**-. Además todavía te quedan muchos.  
-Hablo en serio, son hongos venenosos-** tachó el pelinegro.

Atsumi y Aori le miraron incrédulos. ¿Había dicho que eran hongos venenosos lo que comía?

**-Buen chiste. Pero no es necesario mentir si no quieres compartir de tu comida-** se rió la rubia.  
**-No creo que mienta-** habló de pronto Chikara**-. La dieta tradicional del Clan de Kindoku incluye una extensa variedad de comidas altamente venenosas-** explicaba ante las sorprendidas miradas de Aori y Atsumi.  
**-¿En serio?- **preguntó de pronto el señor Mizuno que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.  
**-Los de mi clan hacen uso de técnicas con el veneno que genera nuestro cuerpo-** explicaba el pelinegro**-. Y para aumentar su toxicidad procuramos consumir diariamente alimentos venenosos que no podrían comer las personas normales.  
-Me parece interesante, jamás había oído de alguien que tuviera veneno en el cuerpo-** se asombró el viejo.

En eso, ante la sorpresa de todos, Chikara giró su cabeza rápidamente a la derecha.

**-¿Sucede algo, Chikara Sensei?-** preguntó Atsumi con curiosidad.  
**-Me pareció haber escuchado algo.  
-¿Algo cómo qué?**

Entonces, la Jounin se puse en pie y volteó hacia la Uzumaki con una mirada que daba mucho miedo.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntaba nerviosa la chica.

Imprevistamente, Kakkazan empezó a hacer un conjunto de sellos mirando hacia Atsumi.

**-¿Chi… Chikara Sensei?-** susurró aún más asustada**-. ¿Qué… está haciendo?**

La pelirroja estiró los brazos e invocó:

**-¡Elemento de Fuego: Técnica de Ola de Calor!.**

Atsumi gritó del pánico, pero el fuego pasó milagrosamente por encima de su cabeza sin producirle ningún daño.

**-¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS PRETENDES, MALDITA MUJER DEMONIO?  
-¡Rayos!. ¡Se escapó!-** dijo como si nada la Jounin.  
**-¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?  
-¡CÁLLATE ATSUMI!**

En eso, una lluvia de flechas se dirigió hacia el trío de Genins que sólo atinó a esquivarla al percatarse de ella.

**-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?-** preguntó la Uzumaki algo anonadada.  
**-Lo que temía-** susurró Kakkazan**-. ¡RÁPIDO!. ¡QUÉDENSE JUNTO AL SEÑOR MIZUNO Y PROTÉJANLE!-**ordenó.  
**-¡Sí!-** atinó a decir el trío y pronto se pusieron alrededor del viejo a la espera.

Segundos después, aparecían una decena de hombres con las más variadas armas en sus manos: Desde simples espadas, pasando por ballestas y llegar a armas compuestas de cadenas.

**-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-** se atrevió a preguntar Kindoku.  
**-Ladrones-** respondió la sensei.

En eso se acercó un hombre de cabello negro y trenzado por la espalda, de todos era el más alto y de mirada dura, el que sin lugar a dudas era el líder de la banda. Se mantuvo a una distancia relativamente alejada para no provocar aún al grupo de ninjas y su maestra.

**-¿Es Tamaya Mizuno?-** les preguntó**-. ¡Díganme de una buena vez si ese anciano es Tamaya Mizuno!- **ordenó.  
**-¿Quién desea saberlo?- **le preguntó Chikara a modo desafiante.  
**-Yo, Akutaro: El líder de esta pandilla de mercenarios- **se presentó.  
**-¿Mercenarios?- **repitió la Jounin**-. ¿Y por qué unos mercenarios estarían tan interesado por un artesano?  
-No es algo que le incumba, señorita-** le advirtió el moreno**-. Pero, si piensa entrometerse en nuestro camino, pues tendremos que quitarla-** decía al tiempo que envainaba su espada.  
**-Quiero ver que lo intenten-** les desafió.  
**-Como usted diga-** le respondió el líder**-. ¡Ya oyeron a la dama muchachos, vayan por el anciano!**

Dando un grito de batalla, el grupo de hombres corrió a atacar a la Jounin quien a su vez sacaba el largo Palo Bô que traía en su espalda para darles su merecido. Chikara parecía conocer perfectamente donde golpear a los maleantes pues acababa con ellos al darles un solo golpe certero con el bastón.

**-¿Es esto lo mejor que tienes?. ¡No me hagas reír!-** se burló la pelirroja después de haber acabado con los hombres de Akutaro.  
**-Esto es sólo el principio-** susurró el líder.

Segundo después de que fueran dichas esas palabras, apareció otra docena de hombres por la retaguardia que permanecieron ocultos hasta entonces y que ahora corrían a atacar al anciano protegido por el trío de Genins.

**-¡CHICOS!-** alcanzó a gritar Kakkazan, antes de ser detenida por el mismo Akutaro que se le había puesto al frente con una espada en cada mano.  
**-Relájate un poco-** le calmó**-. Deja que los niños jueguen un rato, porque podría ser la última vez- **decía con una burlona sonrisa.

En eso, los demás hombres ya habían llegado hasta donde Atsumi y sus compañeros por lo que el grupo de Genins tuvo que prepararse para el ataque, pero…

**-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIII!-** lloraba Aori del pánico.  
**-¡Ay, no otra vez!-** se avergonzó Atsumi**-. ¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer algo más que llorar y llamar a tu mamá?  
-Oigan los dos: Concéntrense de una vez. No se les debe olvidar que nuestra misión depende de cuidar a este anciano-** les recordó Kindoku.  
**-Tienes razón- **aprobó la rubia volviendo a su posición defensiva**- ¡Vamos por ellos!-** y, diciendo estas palabras, dos clones de Atsumi se aparecieron y se abalanzaron al ataque, una lanzando kunais y la otra shurikens, lograron dar en los brazos de algunos hombres haciendo que soltaran sus armas antes de que los clones desaparecieran en cortinas de humo**- ¡AL ATAQUE MIS VALIENTES!- **gritó la Uzumaki lanzándose a un ataque directo junto a sus compañeros.

Los tres Genins se enfrentaron entonces a los mercenarios a patada y puño limpio, demostrando una vez más que no sólo de armas se vale un verdadero ninja.

**-¡ESOS SON MIS ESTUDIANTES!. ¡SIGAN ASÍ!-** les animaba Chikara quien aún seguía detenida por un Akutaro ahora sorprendido porque sus hombres estaban siendo derrotados por unos niños.

Atsumi, Kindoku y Aori seguían peleando con hombre tras hombre que aparecía para atacar al anciano. Una tras de otro caían los mercenarios inconscientes. Hasta el mismo señor Mizuno miraba asombrado la escena, estaba tan expectante de la batalla que ni siquiera se percató que otro hombre se le acercaba para atacarlo por la espalda.

**-¡SEÑOR MIZUNO!-** le gritó Atsumi cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El anciano volteó y se paralizó del miedo al percatarse que un mercenario levantaba airoso su lanza detrás de él.

**-¡MUERE!-** gritó el mercenario al tiempo que enterraba la lanza sobre su objetivo.

Y entonces sucedió…

El sonido de la lanza atravesando un cuerpo…

Akutaro sonriendo complacido…

Chikara horrorizada…

Aori y Kindoku sorprendidos…

Los ojos del Señor Mizuno tan abiertos como platos y…

Atsumi delante de él con la punta de la lanza encajada en su hombro izquierdo.

**-¡ATSUMI!- **gritó preocupada la Jounin e intentando ir hasta la niña, pero no podía porque Akutaro le bloqueaba el paso**-. ¡HAZTE A UN LADO IDIOTA!  
-Te dije que yo sería tu oponente. No dejaré que te me escapes-** le amenazó.  
**-¡Maldito!-** gruñó la pelirroja.

Mientras, Atsumi aún seguía ahí entre aquel hombre y el señor Mizuno e intentando soportar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo manar de su hombro.

**-¡Maldita niña!- **refunfuñó el mercenario.  
**-¿Acaso… jamás te enseñaron a no atacar por la espalda a quien no puede defenderse?-** le preguntó la kunoichi con dificultad en su voz, mientras colocaba todas sus fuerzas para quitarse la lanza de encima**-. No perdono fácilmente… ¡A LOS QUE SE APROVECHAN DE LOS DÉBILES!-** gritó la chica al tiempo que le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a aquel mercenario y dejándole inconsciente de una sola vez.

Kindoku alzó un poco las cejas y Aori esbozó una sonrisa.

**-No estuvo mal-** reconoció el pelinegro.  
**-¡BIEN HECHO COMPAÑERA!-** le felicitó el castaño.

La chica se quedó ahí parada, jadeando. Algo no estaba bien, de pronto se sentía muy pesada, tenía la vista borrosa y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Pronto se desmayó en la hierba cayendo como un saco de papas ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos.

**-¡ATSUMI!-** gritó Aori preocupado.  
**-¡ATSUMI!-** gritó también la Jounin pero pronto volvió a la realidad con Akutaro atacándole con sus espadas nuevamente.  
**-No lo lamentes tanto, linda-** se burlaba el moreno**-. De todas formas a todos nos llega la hora final algún día.  
-¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-** le gritó al tiempo que le arrojaba dos shurikens cubiertos de sofocantes flamas y los cuales fueron detenidos por las manos de Akutaro que incluso apagaron el fuego con solo empuñarlas**-. ¿Pero qué…?.  
-Buen intento, preciosa. Pero te enfrentas al tipo equivocado-** le decía arrastrando las palabras**-. El fuego no me afecta tan fácilmente.**

Chikara le miró con frustración, la verdad es que tampoco era la primera vez que sus técnicas de fuego fallaban con alguien pero era la primera vez que alguien se las detenía como si nada.

**-Detuvo… a Chikara Sensei-** dijo de pronto Kindoku, Aori le miró**-. La detuvo… como si nada…**

Si bien Kindoku aún seguía con ese tono tan frío para hablar, no podía ocultar el temblor en su voz. Frunció el ceño y se puso en posición de ataque por si las dudas. Su castaño compañero sólo le miraba con algo de miedo.

**-¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!-** exclamó Akutaro mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el señor Mizuno envainando sus espadas.

Todo parecía perdido, o eso parecía…

**-¡ESCUDO DE PROTECCIÓN DIVINA!- **invocó de pronto el Okuribi estirando ambos brazos hacia delante y al instante apareció lo que parecía ser un campo de energía azul semiesférico que se extendió desde su posición hasta donde estaban Atsumi y el artesano.

El líder de los mercenarios estaba sorprendido, sus espadas no podía atravesar aquel escudo de energía por más que lo intentaba; pero lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de observar esa técnica por segunda vez en su vida. Aún podía recordar a la primera persona que vio haciendo el mismo escudo: Una joven sacerdotisa shinto.

Y casi tan pronto como empezó, el escudo se deshizo sin dejar huellas. Y también, ante la expectación de todos, Akutaro guardó sus espadas y se retiró.

**-Vámonos-** le ordenó a sus mercenarios.  
**-¿Y el artesano señor?-** se atrevió a preguntar uno de sus subordinados.  
**-Mañana al amanecer vendremos por él -** prometió.  
**-¿TE VAS ASÍ SIN MÁS?-** le gritó una frustrada Chikara**-. ¡AL MENOS DAME EL PLACER DE MASACRARTE, MALDITO!  
-Les estoy dando casi todo un día para que mejoren, considérenlo como un favor-** les dijo seriamente**-. Pero que quede claro: Somos los Mercenarios Juutou del País de la Cascada, y los asuntos económicos son nuestra especialidad.**

Y con esas últimas palabras montó su caballo nuevamente, sus hombres terminaron de recoger a los caídos para luego ellos también montar sus equinos y alejarse a galope.

**-¡Niña!-** habló por fin el señor Mizuno acercándose a Atsumi y tomándola en brazos**-. ¿Estás bien?  
-Tengo mucho frío…- **logró decir**- y también me pica la espalda-** agregó, cosa que provocó un pequeño momento de vergüenza ajena.  
**-¡LO SABÍA!-** gritaba enfurecida la pelirroja acercándose hasta la niña que seguía en lo brazos del anciano**-. Sabía que traerte así de enferma sólo causaría problemas-** decía mientras tocaba con su mano la frente de la rubia**-. Ahora estás ardiendo en fiebre y esa herida en tu hombro no nos ayudará mucho-** le regañó.  
**-Estoy bien… gracias por tu preocupación-** le dijo la Uzumaki con sarcasmo.

Y, mientras maestra y estudiante discutían, Aori estaba terminando de recobrar fuerzas sentado en el suelo.

**-Eso fue un escudo de chakra gigantesco-** apuntó Kindoku de pronto.  
**-Había pasado mucho… desde la última vez que intenté esa técnica-** reconoció el Okuribi con algo de cansancio en su voz.  
**-¿Quién te lo enseñó?-** le preguntó con seriedad.  
**-¿Qué?  
-Es más que obvio que esa técnica no la aprendiste de cualquier lado-** le recordó el Kurosawa**-. Confiesa de una vez.  
-Mejor en otro momento, ahora la que importa es Atsumi-** dijo rápidamente el castaño mientras se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba su sensei discutiendo con su compañera. Kindoku sólo se limitó a mirarle con seriedad, entonces desistió y siguió a su compañero de equipo.

Mientras tanto, donde estaban gruñéndose "el perro y el gato" (alias Chikara y Atsumi), el señor Mizuno se atrevió a hablar.

**-No se enoje tanto señorita-** intentó calmar a la Jounin**-. Además, si no es por su estudiante quizás ahora yo estaría muerto.  
-¡Pero eso no le quita la fiebre y la herida!-** regañó la pelirroja.  
**-Puedo vendársela- **sugirió de pronto el Kurosawa**-. Se me da muy bien el vendar heridas- **decía mientras sacaba de su mochila unos vendajes.

Minutos más tarde, el pelinegro terminaba de vendarle el hombro a la kunoichi al tiempo que le hacía un cabestrillo para que pudiera reposar el brazo.

**-¡Te quedó muy bien!-** le felicitó la Uzumaki.  
**-No es la gran cosa. En mi familia casi todos son ninjas médicos, he crecido viendo como se hacen estas cosas-** explicaba con total inexpresividad.  
**-Pues eres muy bueno-** siguió elogiando**-. Cada vez voy descubriendo nuevas cosas acerca de ti Kindoku- **agregó sonriente.  
**-Tonterías-** dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada para observar la hierba como era su costumbre.  
**-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-** se atrevió a preguntar el artesano.  
**-Pues no puedo dejar a mi estudiante en este estado-** suspiró la pelirroja**-. Además no hay hospitales cerca y tampoco conozco refugios por estos lados en donde podamos quedarnos hasta que la fiebre de Atsumi baje.  
-¡Qué estoy bien!- **regañó la Uzumaki.  
**-¡Oh sí, estás muy bien!. ¡Bien afiebrada!-** se burló la Jounin con sarcasmo.  
**-Yo sé dónde hay refugio cerca de aquí- **dijo Aori de pronto.  
**-¿En serio?-** preguntó el anciano**-. ¿Y por dónde es jovencito?  
-Bueno, no es la gran cosa- **dijo el chico rascándose por detrás de la cabeza**-. Son las ruinas de un antiguo Templo Shinto que está a unas cuantas horas de caminata, además ese lugar está muy cerca de la frontera del País de la Cascada.  
-Bueno, la parte de "ruinas" sonó un poco escabroso-** se avergonzó Chikara**-. Pero si está cerca de donde vamos entonces vayamos a descansar ahí.  
-¿Y quién se llevará a Atsumi?-** se atrevió a preguntar el Kurosawa**-. En el estado que está no es conveniente que camine.  
-Tienes razón-** concordó la Jounin**-. En ese caso…**

Y dichas estas palabras el grupo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, o mejor dicho casi todos, pues Atsumi era cargada por…

**-Tenía que abrir mi bocota-** se quejó Kindoku.  
**-De todas formas, te lo agradezco mucho-** agradeció la Uzumaki desde la espalda del pelinegro.  
**-¿No quieres que te cargue yo también?-** sugirió un sonriente Aori.  
**-¡NI MUERTA!  
-¡Anda, vamos!. Yo sé que quieres-** seguía el castaño.  
**-¿Es que nunca puedes dejarme en paz?-** se quejó la rubia.  
**-¿Y ustedes nunca pueden quedarse tranquilos?-** regañó el Kurosawa tan fríamente que se pudo sentir pasar una brisa congelada, la cual calló a sus compañeros.  
**-Algo me dice que esta va a ser una misión más larga de lo que imaginé-** suspiraba Chikara con algo de tristeza mientras el señor Mizuno le miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva.

* * *

_Y Fin del Capítulo 3._

_Que conste: Desde que los Genins del Equipo 5 empezaron a pelear hasta la escena final lo escribí todo de una sola sentada; es decir, apurada y sin descanso, cosa que me costó al menos unas 4 horas. No quería dejarlos impacientes, además es la primera historia no romántica que escribo y me ha ido bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba. ;)  
_

_Y ahora, lo que esperaban. __**¡Responder Reviews!. n.n**_

_**Fox McCloude: **__Pues sí, debo admitir que algunas cosas se repiten, no por nada sigo en este fic un poco el estilo de Kishimoto de buscarle siempre la repetición a la historia. Además de que me hace ilusión hacerla lo más fiel que puedo a su estilo de hacer la historia y los personajes (Sí, aunque no lo crean también armé a todos los personajes nuevos siguiendo el prototipo que usa Kishi-Sama para armar sus personajes nnU)._

_**MishiaSkYlU:**__ Aquí entre nos (y todos los demás que vayan a leer esto XD), __**me encanta ver a Naruto peleándose con Atsumi XD.**__ En los pocos fics que he podido leer de las nuevas generaciones (que no son malos, al menos los que he logrado leer un poco) el primer hijo de Naruto siempre es un chico que admira a su padre y lo respeta, al mismo tiempo Naruto quiere mucho a su hijo y lo aprecia… en fin. Quería hacer algo completamente distinto, quería que Naruto pagara el karma de su travieso pasado y quién mejor que su primogénito para sacarle de quicio (XD) y además que fuera mujer, hace falta creer en la posibilidad de que también podría tener una primogénita. Por último, quería ver a Naruto en rol de padre y cómo lograba salir adelante, más aún con una hija como lo es Atsumi. n-n_

_Y lo de colocar más narración, créeme: __**No es mi estilo**__. Me gusta narrar lo justo y necesario y dejar lo demás a la imaginación de los lectores. Siempre he encontrado que mucha narración fastidia y a veces acabas enredándote con tanta palabrería junta que terminas por perderle el gusto a seguir leyendo la historia. -.-U_

_**Esme-chan TS-DN:**__ Me agradan las personas sinceras, pero tu Inner se pasó de veras. ;D_

_Y no estás loca. La loca soy yo que se está arriesgando a hacer una historia de multi-episodios sin saber si dará resultado. UXD_

_o-o ¿Y por qué Ichigo es tan sobreprotectora?... por qué no se lo preguntamos ahora mismo. ¡OYE ICHIGO!_

**_Ichigo: _**_¿Qué? o.o  
**Shikamita:**__ Esme-chan quiere saber por qué sobreproteges tanto a tus hermanos.  
**Ichigo: **__¿UNA MUJER?. ¡NI LO PIENSES!. ¡NUNCA PODRÁ QUITARME A MIS HERMANOS! ÒoÓ  
**Shikamita:**__ Oye, cálmate. Ni siquiera preguntan por tus hermanos… ooU  
**Ichigo:**__ ¡NUNCA DIRÉ NADA ACERCA DE MIS HERMANOS!. ÒoÓ_

_**Ichigo le da a la autora un puñetazo en la cara y la manda a volar unos 10 metros de distancia.**_

**_Shikamita:_**_ No vuelvo a preguntarle nada a esa chiquilla. X.x_

_**Neon:**__ Que bueno que te guste mi estilo, pero no esperes mucha rapidez porque suelo avanzar algo lento. ¡Auch!. Ichigo pega realmente fuerte (la autora se coloca una bolsa de hielo en la cara)._

_**ahome higurashi 25**__: Yo también espero ahora con muchas ansias el cuarto episodio. ¡QUIERO EMPEZARLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!. ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONAS CONCENTRACIÓN?. T.T_

_**ayame-gri:**__ Ah, lo que querías era sacarte de encima los reviews anónimos. No había entendido. nnU_

_La cosa es muy simple: En el menú de tu cuenta debes hacer clic en__** Reviews**__ y, en la nueva página que aparece a tu derecha, encontrarás arriba a la derecha 4 enlaces en el siguiente orden: __**Reviews Main, **__**Anonymous, **__**History, **__**Delete**__; haz clic en __**Anonymous**__ y te enviará a la página más vacía que hayas visto en tu vida (después de esas asquerosas páginas de Error 404 U¬¬). Ahí hay un botón que dice __**"Disable"**__, cuando hagas clic en él nadie podrá dejarte en adelante algún review si no ha iniciado sesión en la página. Espero haberte ayudado un poco. ;D_

_PD: No vuelvo a responder otro tipo de preguntas como estas, porque parece que aquí las consideran Spam y pueden borrar mi fic por eso. OxO_

_**always mssb:**__ Pues sí, Chikara Sensei va a sufrir muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho (ya parezco vaca con tanto "muuuuu" XD). Y que bueno que te parezca interesante y ojalá te guste este nuevo episodio. ;)_

_Gracias por leer y ya nos veremos en otro fic ;D _


	4. Capítulo 04

_Ahora sí que disculpen la demora._

_Sí, sé que fueron casi dos meses. Lo siento. Sí , lo admito soy una tortuga, pero espero que ojalá el capítulo compense la espera. T.T_

_PD: Gracias por las visitas, el fic ya sobrepasó los 1200 hit. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews. n.n_

_PD2: Para ver los reviews que respondí bajen hasta el final. ;D_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto; MENOS los personajes nuevos que sean de mi invención__  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El Templo Shinto y el Diamante de Magma.**

Habían ya pasado seis largas horas de caminata que no parecían terminar. Kindoku ya se había cansado de llevar a su compañera a cuestas por lo que Aori era el que llevaba a Atsumi en su espalda (para desgracia de la chica, aunque fue un alivio para el Kurosawa).

**-¿Falta mucho?-** preguntó de pronto la Uzumaki con una clara voz de cansancio a pesar de que no había caminado nada.  
**-Ya deberíamos estar por llegar-** aseguró Aori y unos pasos después exclamó**-. ¡Ya llegamos!**

Los cinco viajeros admiraron entonces el lugar, no era un hotel cinco estrellas pero tampoco podían quejarse. Se encontraban frente a lo que alguna vez debió haber sido un Templo Shinto, pero sus paredes se hallaban quemadas y el tejado amenazaba con caerse a pedazos, mientras que el pasto que le rodeaba estaba completamente seco.

**-¿Qué les parece?. ¿Lindo, no?-** preguntó el castaño intentando buscar alguna muestra de aprobación entre los que le acompañaban. No obstante, tanto sus compañeros como el señor Mizuno y Chikara observaban con raras miradas el lugar, era obvio que no les agradaba.  
**-Pues… parece acogedor-** dijo la sensei para no desanimar a su estudiante, aunque en el fondo estaba muy avergonzada.  
**-¿No hablará en serio, cierto?-** preguntó el señor Mizuno.  
**-¿Acaso lo encuentran feo?-** preguntó Aori a punto de largarse a llorar.  
**-Calma Aori, el señor Mizuno sólo lo decía en broma. ¿Verdad?-** dijo esto último mirando amenazadoramente al anciano.  
**-Sí, era una broma. Jejeje-** río falsamente para seguirle el juego a la pelirroja.  
**-En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Vamos!-** exclamó el chico mientras se iba a toda velocidad, con Atsumi aún en su espalda, en dirección al templo.  
**-A veces encuentro tan raro a ese chico-** susurró Kindoku por lo bajo.  
_**-Mira quién lo dice-**_ pensó Chikara para sus adentros.

-0-0-0-

Se acercaba el atardecer y ya se habían instalado en una habitación al interior del templo que se veía segura (o al menos donde las probabilidades de que el techo se cayera fueran mínimas). Habían puesto a descansar a Atsumi cerca de una chimenea que ahora se encontraba apagada, mientras Chikara se encargaba de darle los remedios.

**-Menos mal que fuiste a comprar tus medicinas, sino lo más probable es que hubiéramos tenido que regresar-** aprobaba la sensei mientras se dedicaba a llenar una cuchara con el jarabe para la varicela**-. Bien, ahora debes tomártela.  
-¡Huele horrible!- **se quejó la niña**-. No pienso tomarme esa cosa.  
-Siempre tiene que ser por las malas. ¿No?-** y dicho esto, Chikara le tapó la nariz a Atsumi con la mano que tenía libre y cuando la niña tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar aprovechó para introducirle la cuchara en la boca.  
**-¡GUÁCALA!. ¡ES LO PEOR QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA!-** se quejó la Uzumaki después de haberse tragado el jarabe.  
**-Pues aguántate, según la indicación del médico tienes que tomarte otra cucharada más cuando te vayas a dormir-** le recordó Kakkazan.  
**-No es justo-** se deprimió la niña.

Entretanto, Aori y Kindoku estaban preparando sus bolsas de dormir para la noche mientras que el señor Mizuno estaba sentado apoyado en la pared revisando sus cosas y ya había sacado al menos cinco tipos de joyas diferentes por las cuales Chikara Sensei estaba babeando.

**-¡Pero miren esas joyas!. ¡Jamás había visto joyas como esas!-** admiró la Jounin.  
**-Son sólo piezas sencillas que suelo hacer cada semana-** decía el anciano con modestia.  
**-Disculpe señor Mizuno... ¿De casualidad no tendrá por ahí algún miembro de su familia que tenga más o menos mi edad?- **preguntó una interesada Chikara como si nada, sus alumnos la miraron con vergüenza ajena.  
**-Lamento decepcionarla señorita, pero el familiar de mayor edad que tengo y que sigue soltero debe tener como la edad de sus pupilos.  
-¿Y eso qué?. A mí la edad no me importa-** dicho esto, los tres genins sintieron aún más vergüenza.  
**-Por cierto señor Mizuno... ¿No le robaron nada esos ladrones?-** preguntó de pronto la Uzumaki para cambiar el tema.  
**-No eran ladrones, eran mercenarios-** le corrigió Kindoku.  
**-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-** preguntó la rubia.  
**-Los ladrones roban, en cambio los mercenarios hacen trabajos que otros les piden a cambio de una valiosa recompensa-** explicó Kakkazan**-. Además, todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Quién contrataría a unos mercenarios para matar a un joyero?  
-Es verdad, es entendible que quieran robarle, pero de ahí a matarle hay un gran paso-** reflexionó el Kurosawa.

En eso, Chikara se acercó hasta el anciano.

**-Disculpe, sería mucha molestia si me dejara revisar sus cosas-** le preguntó al viejo.  
**-Emm, sí. Pero no sé qué hallará de interesante, sólo traje algunas joyas y mis implementos para tallar.  
-De todas formas quiero ver-** insistió.

Entonces la Jounin comenzó a registrar las cosas del señor Mizuno, tras cada cosa que sacaba sus estudiantes esperaban expectantes a que de pronto lograra encontrar lo que quería. A pesar de su edad, el señor Mizuno traía consigo tres bolsos: El primero que registró Chikara traía diferentes piedras preciosas sin tallar y algunas que ya estaban talladas; el segundo bolso era un poco más grande y traía las herramientas que seguramente usaba el anciano para trabajar; el último bolso era más pequeño que los anteriores parecía más una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

Cuando Kakkazan abrió este último encontró lo que parecía ser una pelota de tenis envuelta en papel periódico, quitó el papel y encontró una joya muy extraña: Era una esfera hecha de un cristal rojo finamente tallado.

**-Pero… si esto es…-** balbuceó anonadada**-. ¡Es enorme!- **exclamó**-. ¿De dónde sacó esto?  
-Esa es la joya que me mandó a tallar el Señor Feudal del País de la Cascada. Es la que iba a entregarle- **explicó el señor Mizuno.  
**-¿ACASO USTED TIENE TENDENCIAS SUICIDAS, O QUÉ?-** le gritó la Jounin.  
**-¿Pero qué le pasa, señorita?-** preguntaba confundido el anciano.  
**-Cálmese Chikara Sensei-** rogaba Aori mientras le hacía un masaje en los hombros**-. Si se enoja mucho le saldrán arrugas.**  
_**-Ahora sí que parece un demonio- **_pensó Atsumi para sus adentros.  
**-Esto no es una gema cualquiera-** habló en un susurro la pelirroja**-. Es un diamante… un **_**Diamante de Magma.**_  
**-¿Diamante de Magma?-** repitió Atsumi**-. ¿Y qué rayos es eso?  
-Algo que nadie debería conocer-** decía la Jounin al tiempo que se quitaba uno de los palillos que sujetaban su apretado peinado de tomate**-. Un Diamante de Magma es algo así como una piedra que guarda mucha energía en su interior, que cuando sufre un fuerte golpe explota como si fuera una bomba.**

En eso, los tres genins parecieron percatarse de algo que no notaron antes porque no habían tenido la necesidad, pero ahora se daban cuenta que en el extremo superior de cada uno de los tres palillos que sujetaban el peinado de Chikara había una especie de cristal rojo, exactamente del mismo material que el Diamante que traía el señor Mizuno pero con la diferencia de que las piedras de la Jounin eran mucho más pequeñas que una canica.

**-Chikara Sensei…- **balbuceó Atsumi**-. Eso… eso es…**

Y antes de que la niña pudiera decir otra palabra, la Jounin se acercó hasta la ventana, despegó la pequeña piedra que estaba en su palillo y la lanzó al exterior con todas sus fuerzas. La piedrecilla se perdió de vista al instante aunque segundos después se sintió un gran estallido y a lo lejos se podía ver una gran polvareda de humo mezclada con abrasantes llamas que desaparecieron instantes más tarde.

**-¿Qué… Qué fue eso?-** preguntaron a coro los sorprendidos presentes.  
**-Eso fue una muestra de lo que puede hacer un pequeño trozo de un Diamante de Magma-** explicó Chikara**-. Sólo bastan trozos tan pequeños como los que poseo para destruir cincuenta metros a la redonda- **decía mientras volvía a colocar el palillo en su apretado tomate.  
**-¡I… Increíble!-** exclamó Aori.  
**-Y eso es el poder de una piedrita, así que imaginen cuánto debe tener la gema que talló el señor Mizuno-** decía la sensei, a lo que Atsumi y Aori reaccionaron escondiéndose en un rincón del cuarto a causa del miedo**-. ¿Y ustedes dos por qué se esconden?-** les preguntó.  
**-¡Es que esa cosa va a estallar!-** temió Atsumi.  
**-¡Y NOS VAMOS A MORIR!-** lloró Aori.  
**-¡YA CÁLMENSE LOS DOS!. ¡ESE DIAMANTE NO EXPLOTARÁ MIENTRAS NO SE LE ARROJE NI RECIBA UN GOLPE!- **les gritó furiosa.  
**-Pero… ¿Por qué esos mercenarios querrían robarme una piedra como ésta?-** se cuestionó el anciano**-. Además dijeron que pertenecían al País de la Cascada que es el mismo lugar en el que debo dejar esta joya.  
-Puede que esté equivocada, pero tengo una ligera idea de quién pudo haber mandado a esos mercenarios- **dijo seriamente Kakkazan.  
**-¿Quién pudo haber sido?-** se atrevió a preguntar Kindoku.  
**-Lo más probable es que los haya contratado el mismo Señor Feudal del País de la Cascada-** explicó**-. No hay otra justificación razonable.  
-¿El Señor Feudal?- **repitió el viejo**-. Pero si él fue el que me mandó a hacerle esta joya. ¿Por qué él querría matarme?  
-Para no tener testigos-** explicó la pelirroja.  
**-¿Testigos?-** repitió una vez más el anciano.  
**-El diamante que usted talló es como una bomba que podría destruir sin problemas una aldea- **seguía explicando la Jounin**-. Hace poco nos había llegado el rumor de que el País de la Cascada buscaba ampliar su territorio hacia los dominios del País de la Hierba, y qué mejor que destruir la aldea ninja de ese país para que se quedara sin fuerza para protegerle. Por lo que veo, ese rumor está resultando ser de verdad.  
-¿Pero entonces por qué el señor Mizuno sería un testigo?-** se atrevió a preguntar Atsumi.  
**-Porque él fue quien talló esa gema. De por sí ya es muy difícil encontrar Diamantes de Magma del tamaño de una canica y el que tiene el señor Mizuno debe ser sin lugar a dudas el más grande que se haya encontrado-** explicaba la pelirroja**-. El señor Mizuno se transforma entonces en un testigo que afirma que le mandaron a tallar un Diamante de Magma a pedido del Señor Feudal del País de la Cascada, es así como encuentran al culpable. Pero si el señor Mizuno muere, nadie se enterará entonces de dónde salió esa bomba, ni quién la pidió y aún menos quién la hizo.  
-¿Pero por qué tallarla?-** se atrevió a preguntar Aori**-. ¿Qué saca con eso?  
-Se afina el potencial del diamante-** explicó la Jounin**-. Aunque sinceramente no sé qué técnica de tallado habrá usado el señor Mizuno, pues si hubiera usado un martillo y un sincel seguro no estaría con nosotros- **terminó de decir esto con su infantil sonrisita.  
**-¡No puedo decirles mi método de tallado, es un secreto que se ha pasado en mi familia durante generaciones!-** se enojó el anciano.  
**-Está bien, no tiene por qué decírnoslo-** sonrió Kakkazan**-. Ahora qué les parece si para relajarnos un poco pensamos en cenar. ¿Qué dicen?  
-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mujer Demonio-** aprobó la Uzumaki**-. Ya quería quitarme el amargo sabor que me dejó ese asqueroso jarabe.**

Minutos más tarde, el pequeño grupo se encontraba comiendo la cena y, al igual que en el almuerzo, Atsumi tuvo que compartirle comida a Aori pues todo lo que él había traído era imposible de ser digerido por cualquier ser viviente.

**-Es en serio: Nunca más vuelvas a cocinar Aori-** le regañó la Uzumaki**-. Para la próxima mejor exígele a tu madre que prepare tu comida o morirás intoxicado.  
-Eso es imposible, ella siempre está ocupada-** sonrió el chico.  
**-No es por nada, pero ahora que lo pienso no sé nada de tu familia-** dijo de pronto la Uzumaki.  
**-Bueno, mi familia la conforman mi madre y mis hermanos-** respondió el castaño.  
**-¿Tienes hermanos?-** se sorprendió la rubia**-. ¿Y cómo es que nunca he visto a ninguno?.  
-Es que…- **la chica aguardó atenta la respuesta de su compañero**-. Es que ellos también están muy ocupados.**

Atsumi sintió caer por detrás de su cabeza una gota.

**-Parece que toda tu familia se la pasa ocupada-** suspiró la rubia.  
**-Ni que lo digas-** corroboró Chikara uniéndose a la conversación**-. La familia de Aori siempre está ocupada. Recuerdo varias ocasiones en que mandé a llamar a su madre pero siempre me enviaban una nota aclarándome que estaba ocupada.  
-¿En serio?-** susurró Kindoku también uniéndose.  
**-Es la verdad-** destacaba la sensei**-. Además nunca he visto a la madre de Aori en persona, aunque creo que debe ser alguien muy importante ya que las notas que me llegaban siempre venían firmadas por el Hokage.  
-¿Por mi padre?- **se sorprendió la niña**-. Pero, jamás le he escuchado hablar sobre la señora Okuribi o alguien de su familia.  
-¡Vaya, eso es extraño!-** exclamó la Jounin.  
**-Se me antojó manzana-** dijo Aori de pronto**-. Vi un manzano muy cerca de aquí antes de llegar, iré por algunas para comerlas de postre. ¡Ya vengo!- **se despidió el chico para luego irse.  
**-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- **se extrañó la rubia.

Kindoku se quedó meditando un poco, dejó en el suelo la lonchera con su cena y se paró.

**-Ya vuelvo-** anunció con su inexpresividad.  
**-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó Atsumi.  
**-Al lugar al que se va "sin mujeres"-** dijo sarcásticamente.  
**-¿No crees que estás un poco joven?-** dijo la sensei con una mirada pícara.  
**-Me refería al "baño"-** aclaró entre enojado y avergonzado.  
**-En ese caso te acompaño, a mí también me urge-** dijo el viejo.  
**-Me gusta ir solo.  
-Pero jovencito…  
-¡DIJE**** SOLO****!-** habló tan fríamente que los presentes siguieron con escalofríos incluso cuando se fue.  
**-Ese muchacho da miedo-** decía el señor Mizuno al tiempo que se sentaba para relajarse.  
**-Kindoku es así-** suspiró Kakkazan.  
**-¡Vaya día!-** suspiró Atsumi para luego mirar la luna a través de la ventana_**-. Me pregunto si esta misión terminará pronto- **_pensó.

Entretanto, Kindoku había salido del templo y se dispuso a caminar por los alrededores con claras intenciones de estar buscando algo. Entonces lo encontró. Se ocultó entre unos arbustos y a pocos metros más adelante se encontraba Aori arrodillado frente a lo que parecían ser unas tumbas.

**-¿Está orando?-** se dijo a sí mismo el Kurosawa.

Y así era, su compañero estaba orando frente a las tumbas.

**-Ahora lo entiendo todo-** habló en voz alta el pelinegro para que Aori se diera cuenta de su presencia**-. Eres muy poco cuidadoso para ser un Genin.  
-¿Kindoku?. No… no sabía que me habías seguido-** habló nervioso el castaño.  
**-¿Y se puede saber dónde están tus famosas manzanas?-** le preguntó con sarcasmo.  
**-Bueno… pues…  
-¿Acaso están… "enterradas"?-** preguntó acentuando su voz en la última palabra.  
**-Está bien, me pillaste: No hay manzanas-** sonrió avergonzado al tiempo que se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza.  
**-Pues claro que no. Además dónde encuentras manzanas en un lugar donde sólo hay cerezos quemados- **dijo con ironía el Kurosawa**-. Como mentiroso te mueres de hambre-** agregó mientras se acercaba a las lápidas**-. Midori-** leyó en una de las tumbas**-. Nori… Mori… Inori… Tayori…-** seguía leyendo Kindoku hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una lápida sin nombre**-. Y esta no tiene nada escrito- **analizó**-. Además, puede que suene loco, pero todos los nombres en las lápidas riman con el tuyo.  
-Es porque…-** empezó el castaño bajando su cabeza con tristeza**- ellos son…**

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada pues un hacha había pasado volando entre los dos genins y terminó enganchándose en una de las lápidas. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por el ataque fortuito y no salieron de su asombro hasta que escucharon las carcajadas de una decena de hombre que acabaron con el silencio nocturno.

**-Volvemos a encontrarnos-** habló de pronto una voz ruda.

Los chicos se voltearon y pudieron observar de nuevo a…

**-Pero, si es…-** dijo Aori.  
**-El Mercenario Akutaro-** completó Kindoku.

Pero no venía solo, ahora parecía venir acompañado de muchos más hombres de los que enfrentaron durante la tarde.

**-Ahora sí que completaremos nuestra misión-** habló Akutaro con seguridad.  
**-¡Prepárate Aori!-** le ordenó el pelinegro mientras se colocaba en posición de combate**-. ¿Aori?  
-¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME VOY A MORIR!-** lloró el Okuribi.  
**-A veces olvido que eres mi compañero-** suspiró avergonzado.  
**-Así que decidieron pasar por este Templo-** habló el líder de los mercenarios**-. Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. Pero, no es hora de ponernos nostálgicos.  
-¿No habías dicho que nos verías por la mañana?-** preguntó Kindoku con seriedad.  
**-Creo que me malentendieron. Es al anciano al que recogeremos por la mañana, después de derrotarlos a ustedes-** les explicó el hombre mientras envainaba una espada en cada mano.  
**-¡MAAAAAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-** lloraba el castaño a todo lo que daba.  
**-Me quiero morir algún día, pero no será a tu lado Aori-** le regañó el pelinegro al tiempo que hacía sellos con sus manos-. **Técnica Secreta: Piel de Veneno Ácido-** invocó y pronto la piel de sus manos y de su cara comenzó a cubrirse de extraños moretones**-. Ahora atrévanse a tocarme si es que tienen agallas.  
-Veremos que tan valiente eres niño. ¡Ataquen!-** ordenó Akutaro.

Unos cinco hombres se separaron del grupo para abalanzarse contra Kindoku quien comenzó a pelear siempre intentando golpear o tocar la cara de sus atacantes, cerca de un minuto más tarde todos los que fueron tocados por el pelinegro comenzaron a desmayarse en el suelo pues se sentían muy fatigados y pronto la piel de cada uno empezó a amoratarse.

**-¿Pero qué demonios?-** se sorprendió el líder al ver a cinco de sus hombres tirados en el suelo**-. Ya veo, así que eres un muchachito al que no se le puede atacar a corta distancia. Esto se resolverá más fácil de lo creí-** y apenas dicho esto comenzó a hacer un conjunto de sellos.  
**-¿Cómo?. ¿Sabe hacer ninjutsu?-** se sorprendió el pelinegro.  
**-¡HAY QUE CORRER!-** gritó Aori.  
**-****Elemento Fuego: Técnica de fuego del Fénix-** invocó Akutaro y pronto empezó a escupirles bolas de fuego a ambos chicos. Ninguno de los dos tuvo mucha suerte, Kindoku había sido alcanzado en una pierna por una de las bolas de fuego, Aori en cambio sufrió quemaduras en el brazo derecho.  
**-¡Me duele!-** lloró Aori.  
**-No te rindas ahora. No podemos dejar que sigan adelante-** intentó animarle su compañero.  
**-Pero, Kindoku…  
-Anda por Atsumi y Chikara Sensei-** ordenó.  
**-¡No voy a dejarte solo!  
-De todas formas, no haces mucha diferencia-** decía mientras se levantaba con dificultad pues le dolía la pierna por las quemaduras**-. ¡No te quedes ahí parado como un tonto!. ¡Ve por Atsumi y nuestra Sensei!-** volvió a ordenar.  
**-Ninguno de ustedes irá a ninguna parte. ¡Al ataque!-** gritó Akutaro y junto a todos sus hombres, que de por sí eran al menos una centena, se abalanzaron contra los chicos.

Todo parecía perdido, pero…

**-¡Técnica de Replicación de Sombras!-** se escuchó a lo lejos y pronto se vieron aparecer en el lugar a Chikara Sensei en compañía de cinco Atsumis con varicela.

La Jounin acababa con algunos mercenarios a punta de bastonazos con su Palo Bô, mientras que las Atsumis hacían lo posible con los mercenarios que se acercaban a sus compañeros pero pronto fueron desapareciendo una por una hasta que sólo quedó una.

**-¡Qué cansancio!-** se quejó la niña**-. Además esa crema no sirve para nada, aún tengo mucha picazón-** decía al tiempo que se rascaba la cara.  
**-¡Atsumi, eres tú!-** se alegró Aori.  
**-Parece que tu brazo está mejor-** analizó Kindoku.  
**-No lo creas, todavía me duele mucho el hombro-** se quejó la chica.  
**-¿Están todos bien?-** preguntó Chikara acercándose a sus pupilos.  
**-Sí-** respondieron al unísono.  
**-¡Qué alivio!-** suspiró la pelirroja y luego se volteó a Akutaro**-. No pensé que los veríamos tan pronto.  
-Pero así lo es, señorita-** habló el líder.  
**-De todas formas, dígale a su señor feudal que no pensamos entregarle el diamante-** dijo de forma amenazante Kakkazan.  
**-De modo que ya lo saben-** se le escuchó suspirar al líder**-. Bueno, no creí que esto llegaría a pasar. Ahora no voy a ser nada de compasivo con ustedes-** dicho esto volvió a hacer un conjunto de sellos.  
**-Eso es…-** susurró Aori.  
**-¿Sucede algo?-** preguntó Atsumi.

Apenas Akutaro terminó sus sellos sus mejillas comenzaron a hincharse y a ponerse muy rojas, instantes después escupía unas extrañas e incandescentes masas hacia el grupo de ninjas.

**-¡CUIDADO!-** alcanzó a gritar Chikara y todos reaccionaron en huir de aquellas cosas.

Sin embargo, el suelo comenzó a quemarse en cuanto las masas tocaron el seco pastizal en el que estaban parados los cuatro ninjas.

**-¡Ya no hay nada más que hacer!. ¡ARRASEN CON TODO!-** ordenó el líder y se abalanzó al ataque con el resto de sus hombres.

Los mercenarios se abalanzaron hacia los ninjas, no obstante sólo algunos eran detenidos por Chikara y sus Genins, los demás se dirigían hacia lo que era el templo siendo dirigidos por Akutaro quién se encargaba de quemar los alrededores con técnicas básicas de fuego.

**-¡Chicos!. ¡El señor Mizuno todavía sigue en el Templo!-** avisó la Jounin**-. ¡Vayan a protegerle!  
-¿Pero, y usted?-** preguntó Atsumi.  
**-Yo distraeré a los mercenarios que intenten pasar, ustedes protejan al anciano-** les ordenó.  
**-Sí-** dijeron al unísono los Genins y pronto se fueron en dirección al Templo.

Entretanto, al interior del Templo, se encontraba el señor Mizuno oculto en una oscura habitación, esperando a que todo terminara. Tenía todas sus cosas abrazadas sobre su regazo mientras miraba de vez en cuando por una ventana la batalla que se desataba afuera.

**-Conque aquí estaba-** habló una ruda voz, era Akutaro que había entrado a la habitación junto a dos de sus mejores hombres. El señor Mizuno tembló de pies a cabeza cuando le vio entrar**-. Ni siquiera se le ocurra escapar, si lo intenta lo mataremos de inmediato.  
-¿Y… Y quién les dijo que me iba a escapar?-** les desafió el anciano con voz nerviosa.  
**-¿Te quieres hacer el valiente, estúpido viejo?-** habló burlonamente mientras tomaba al señor Mizuno del cuello ahorcándole y obligándole a ponerse en pie**-. Escucha anciano, si no quieres tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa será mejor que nos entregues el diamante ahora mismo.  
-¡JA… MÁS!-** logró gritar apenas el viejo.  
**-¿Está entre sus cosas, cierto?-** dijo el líder mientras le quitaba el bolso con la mano que tenía libre.  
**-¡Suél… teme!-** rogaba el anciano ya casi sin aire.  
**-Espero no le importe que mis hombres revisen sus pertenencias-** se burló al tiempo que hacía un ademán y los dos mercenarios que le acompañaban se pusieron a buscar entre las cosas.  
**-¡Jefe, aquí no hay nada!-** exclamó uno de los mercenarios.  
**-¿Cómo?-** se sorprendió el líder.  
**-Está vacío-** intentó excusarse al tiempo que mostraba el desocupado interior del bolso.  
**-¡No es posible!-** se sorprendía Akutaro.  
**-¡OIGAN!-** les gritó de pronto una voz femenina, se voltearon y pudieron ver a Atsumi en la puerta de la habitación sosteniendo una esfera de cristal rojo**-. ¿Acaso buscaban esto?  
-¡LO TIENE ELLA!-** exclamaron los hombres de Akutaro al tiempo que corrían hacia la niña.  
**-¡AHORA KINDOKU!-** exclamó la chica y de un salto entró Kindoku con su piel amoratada, tocó las caras de ambos tipos con sus manos envenenadas y pronto los mercenarios comenzaron a sentirse mareados. Después, para rematar, entró Aori y de un buen golpe en el estómago derribó a uno, mientras que Atsumi derribaba al otro con una patada en la cara**-. Ahora sólo quedas tú.  
-No se acerquen-** les advirtió Akutaro ahora sacando un kunai que guardaba y lo apuntó al pecho del señor Mizuno**-. La vida de este anciano no me importa en lo absoluto. Si lo quieren vivo, tendrán que entregarme el diamante.  
-¡Nunca!-** gritó entonces Kindoku**-. Somos Genins de Konoha… jamás, dejaríamos…-** el pelinegro comenzó a jadear, parecía muy cansado por alguna razón.  
**-¿Kindoku?-** preguntó la rubia.

Entonces, la pálida piel de Kindoku comenzó a amoratarse cada vez más. Le costaba respirar y pronto calló de rodillas por el cansancio.

**-¿Kindoku, estás bien?-** se preocupó Aori.  
**-Estoy… en mi límite-** logró jadear el pelinegro**-. No puedo detener… mi propia técnica… sobrepasé mi tiempo… ¡Argh!-** entonces comenzó a escupir saliva negra.

Akutaro aprovechó el momento, soltó al Señor Mizuno, luego sacó lo que parecían ser unas tres bombas de pólvora y las encendió con fuego que hizo aparecer de su propia mano.

**-Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme- **se despidió al tiempo que se subía al marco de la ventana**-. ¡AHORAN MUERAN MALDITOS!-** les gritó mientras les arrojaba las bombas.

Akutaro logró escapar y alejarse lo suficiente antes de que el templo estallara por completo en abrasadoras llamas.

**-El fin-** susurró para sí mismo y después estallar en una maléfica carcajada.  
**-¡Señor!- **gritó uno de sus hombres quien junto a otros más traían a Chikara atada como prisionera**-. Logramos capturar a su maestra.  
-Excelente-** declaró el líder.  
**-¡Maldito!-** gruñía Kakkazan**-. ¿Qué hiciste con mis estudiantes y el señor Mizuno?  
-Tranquila, preciosa-** le hablaba con arrogancia**-. No te preocupes, porque pronto te unirás a ellos en la muerte-** decía mientras envainaba una espada.  
**-Pues entonces… ¿No crees que primero deberías esperar a que se mueran?-** le sonrió la pelirroja.  
**-¿Qué?-** se sorprendió Akutaro, entonces volteó.

Detrás suyo todavía quedaban llamas y una gran polvareda en lo que había sido el Templo, pero cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse pudo ver que tanto los Genins como el señor Mizuno estaban a salvo en lo que parecía ser una cúpula hecha de chackra.

**-¿Pero qué…?-** se sorprendió Akutaro**-. No… ¡No es posible!-** exclamó mientras miraba que quien hacía el escudo era Aori, luego recordó a la sacerdotisa a la que había visto antes hacer la misma técnica**-. Ese chico… puede...  
-¡AKUTARO!-** gritó entonces Aori con una decisión que Atsumi jamás había visto en él**-. Esas bombas… ¡ERES UN CANALLA!-** le gritó a todo pulmón al tiempo que sacaba decenas y decenas de figuritas origami que traía guardadas en donde supuestamente debería guardar los shurikens y kunais**-. ¡TÉCNICA DE CORAZÓN Y ALMA!-** invocó el chico y pronto las figuras cobraron vida dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Akutaro y sus hombres.  
**-Yo mejor me viro-** dijo de pronto Chikara devolviéndole a Akutaro las cuerdas con las que antes estaba atada, los hombres que la tenían prisionera estaban desmayados en el suelo**-. Nunca me ha gustado el origami de Aori. Adiós-** y diciendo esto desapareció en una nube de humo dejando un tronco en su lugar.  
**-¿La técnica de reemplazo?-** fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Akutaro antes de ser bombardeado por figuritas de papel que comenzaron a estallarle a él y a sus mercenarios.

-0-0-0-

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera en lo que quedaba de los restos del Templo, Akutaro y sus hombre yacían inconscientes y atados de pies y manos en el suelo, además de tener restos de quemaduras leves. El Señor Mizuno se encontraba dormido en su bolsa de dormir, Aori y Chikara se habían alejado para enviar un halcón mensajero, mientras que a Atsumi le tocó el papel de cuidar de Kindoku, su piel ya casi estaba libre de moretones y regresaba a la normalidad gracias a que la chica le estaba dando una mezcla viscosa de color amarillo verdoso.

**-Eso es, ahora la tercera cucharada-** anunciaba la Uzumaki.  
**-Siento que si bebo una más voy a vomitar-** declaraba el Kurosawa con cara de asco.  
**-Vamos, esto no sabe tan mal-** decía mientras se bebía ella misma el contenido de la cuchara, pero tuvo que contenerse para no poner mala cara por el horrible sabor**-. Bueno, al menos sabe mejor que mi medicina-** dijo avergonzada.  
**-¿Ves que es asqueroso?  
-Será asqueroso y todo lo que quieras, pero tú mismo me dijiste que así se preparaba el antídoto para evitar que te envenenaras con tu propio veneno-** le regañó Atsumi**-. Fue tu culpa sobrepasar los diez minutos que puedes mantenerte de esa forma. Así que ya deja de quejarte y ve abriendo la boca-** ordenó.  
**-Está bien- **gruñó el pelinegro mientras no le quedaba nada mejor que obedecer a su compañera.  
**-¿Sabes?-** soltó de pronto la rubia**-. A pesar de que fue una misión difícil, me la pasé muy bien-** declaró la chica**-. Y esa técnica que hizo Aori, era como un escudo gigante. Jamás había visto algo así. Parece que ese chico oculta muchas cualidades.  
-Ahora que lo pienso…-** habló Kindoku**- las técnicas de Aori son muy especiales-** decía al tiempo que alzaba un poco la vista para observar los restos del Templo Shinto que aún despedían hilos de humo.  
**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** le preguntó su compañera.  
**-Una vez leí un libro acerca de las tradiciones en los Templos Shinto-** contaba el pelinegro**-. Recuerdo que una de sus tradiciones era colgar figuras hechas con papel en cerezos. Además, también decía que podían alejar los malos espíritus con escudos que hacían a través de oraciones.  
-Lo que me dices… suena como si estuvieras hablando de las técnicas de Aori-** susurró Atsumi.  
**-No estoy seguro del todo, pero…-** Kindoku se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir**-… pero creo que la familia de Aori era la encargada de cuidar este Templo.**

Atsumi bajó la mirada a modo de reflexión.

**-Ahora entiendo todo-** susurró la chica**-. Ahora entiendo por qué Aori sabía de este lugar en especial. Pero, aquí no había absolutamente nadie cuando llegamos, además el sitio ya estaba en ruinas antes de nuestra llegada-** entonces Atsumi cayó en la cuenta**-. ¡No puede ser!. O sea que… la razón por la cuál Aori se excusa conque su familia está ocupada…  
-Ayer seguí a Aori cuando salió en la noche-** interrumpió el pelinegro**-. Él estaba orando frente a unas tumbas.**

Atsumi intentó contener unas lágrimas.

**-Entonces…-** balbuceaba la Uzumaki**-… la familia de Aori… está…**

El Kurosawa sólo bajó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-0-0-0-

Alejados de Atsumi y Kindoku, se encontraban Chikara y Aori enviando un halcón mensajero.

**-¡Listo!-** anunció la sensei**-. Ahora en unas horas más recibiremos noticias de Konoha, y lo más probable es que vengan por los mercenarios poco después del mediodía.  
-Eso me alegra-** susurró el chico por lo bajo.  
**-Aori-** le llamó entonces la Jounin con seriedad**-, serías tan amable de decirme cuál era tu conexión con Akutaro y este templo.  
-¿Qué?-** se sorprendió el chico.  
**-Es más que obvio que para conocer el camino a este lugar tuviste que haber estado fuera de Konoha más de una vez. ¿Me equivoco?-** Aori se puso nervioso cuando escuchó a su sensei**-. No soy tonta, Aori. Además, ayer atacaste a los mercenarios de una forma que jamás había visto en ti.  
-Sensei… yo… -** empezó el chico**-… a decir verdad, este Templo fue una vez mi hogar.  
-¿Tu hogar?- **repitió la Jounin con seriedad.  
**-La sacerdotisa Midori era quien cuidaba este lugar-** contaba el chico**-. Ella recogía a todos los niños huérfanos que llegaban a este templo y los entrenaba en las técnicas shinto para que fueran sacerdotes. Yo llegué a este lugar cuando aún era un bebé y me crié junto a otros chicos a los que quería como si fueran mis hermanos.  
-¿Y qué le pasó a este lugar?-** le interrogó Chikara**-. ¿Acaso Akutaro tiene algo que ver en eso?  
-Al principio, no podía recordar bien de dónde lo había visto-** reveló el chico**-. Fue entonces cuando vi sus bombas. ¡Eso y sus asquerosas técnicas de fuego fueron las que mataron a la sacerdotisa Midori y a mis cuatro hermanos!-** gritó por la frustración de recordar aquello**-. Cuando me acordé de eso perdí el control y sólo…  
-Bueno, ya pasó-** le interrumpió la pelirroja intentando animarlo**-. Además no les hiciste tanto daño, tus técnicas de pergamino son muy útiles pero aún son muy débiles como para matar a alguien.  
-Chikara Sensei…- **susurró el chico.  
**-Siempre te consideré un chico muy infantil, Aori-** le confesó la Jounin**-. Pero ahora que te oí, me doy cuenta que eres mucho más maduro de lo que yo pensaba.  
-Ni siquiera sé por qué me comporto así-** declaró Aori con tristeza**-. Desde que llegué a Konoha hace cinco años no paro de acordarme de la sacerdotisa Midori y de mis hermanos, me siento muy triste y no se siente nada bien. Es por eso que cada vez que veo una cara triste empiezo a hacer bromas para que las personas cambien su expresión, pero lo único que consigo es que se enojen conmigo-** susurró triste.  
**-Bueno, quizás no eres el mejor bromista del mundo, pero tiene que admitir que Atsumi se ve más graciosa cuando está enfadada-** sonrió Chikara.  
**-Sí, es verdad-** dijo el chico ya más sonriente.

Minutos más tarde, cerca de los resto del templo, el señor Mizuno aún se encontraba durmiendo y Atsumi ya había terminado de hacer que Kindoku se tragara todo el antídoto. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Chikara Sensei y a Aori acercándose a ellos.

**-Hola chicos-** le saludó la Jounin.  
**-¡Ya regresamos!-** exclamó Aori con alegría.

Atsumi le miraba algo triste y Kindoku simplemente miraba lo que quedaba de pasto seco.

**-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-** preguntó el Okuribi aún sonriente.  
**-No, no es nada-** habló entonces la Uzumaki intentando esbozar una sonrisa.  
**-Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien-** le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-0-0-0-

Cerca de las tres de la tarde llegaron un grupo de Chunins que se llevaron lo que quedaba de los mercenarios, se habían enterado que ofrecían numerosas recompensas en los países cercanos sólo por encarcelarlos.

A partir de entonces, el señor Mizuno dejaría a Chikara y sus Genins para irse y unos Chunins le acompañarían en el camino de regreso a su hogar, no sin antes enterrar primero a más de treinta metros el _Diamante de Magma_ que le habían mandado a tallar cosa que fue posible gracias a un Chunin especializado en Técnicas del Elemento Tierra; y antes de partir, le entregó tanto a la Jounin como a sus pupilos unas gemas del tamaño de una canica pero que relucían mostrando lo valiosas que eran.

Atsumi y los demás se despidieron del señor Mizuno y entonces empezaron a emprender el camino de regreso a Konoha. Pero, antes de alejarse e internarse en el bosque, Atsumi encontró un madero bastante desgastado en el suelo. Se agachó para tomarlo, lo limpió un poco y pudo ver unas letras que decían…

**-Templo Okuribi-** leyó en voz baja**-. Aori…-** susurró.  
**-¡ATSUMI!-** le gritó la voz de Aori a lo lejos**-. ¿Qué haces ahí parada?. ¡Si no te apresuras te dejaremos aquí!  
-¡Ya voy!. ¡Y ya déjame en paz, Aori!-** le gritó la chica mientras tiraba el madero al suelo y corría para alcanzar a su equipo.

-0-0-0-

Atardecía en Konoha cuando los integrantes del Equipo 5 llegaban a la oficina del Hokage para dar el informe de la misión. No obstante, se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el Hokage no estaba en su puesto, sino que en su lugar lo reemplazaba una mujer adulta de cabello rosa.

**-¡Vaya, llegaron más pronto de lo que pensaba!-** les saludó la mujer**-. ¿Y qué tal estuvo la misión?  
-¿Y usted quién es?-** preguntó Chikara aún sorprendida.  
**-Chikara Sensei, es la madre de Ichigo y Daisuke-** le recordó Atsumi por lo bajo.  
**-¡Ah sí, ya me acordé!. ¡Es la Doctora Sakura Uchiha!. ¿Cierto?-** dijo esbozando su infantil sonrisita.  
**-En persona-** le saludaba Sakura**-. Hacía mucho que no la veía, Chikara Sensei.  
-Sí, tanto que ya ni me acordaba de usted-** le reveló avergonzada**-. ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?. ¿Acaso el Hokage no pudo venir?  
-El Hokage se enfermó y cayó en cama apenas esta mañana-** les reveló la pelirrosada.  
**-¿Enfermó?-** repitieron a coro el Equipo 5.  
**-Así es, tiene un severo caso de varicela-** declaró la Señora Uchiha.  
**-¿Varicela?-** volvieron a repetir a coro y luego fijaron la vista en Atsumi.  
**-No fue mi culpa, lo juro-** decía rápidamente la niña.  
**-Tienes mucha suerte, Atsumi-** le dijo entonces Sakura**-. Es mejor que la varicela te dé mientras eres joven, porque es aún peor en los adultos y sobretodo en los hombres. Deberías ver como está tu padre.  
-No sé por qué, pero presiento que habrá un pañuelo rojo esperándome en la puerta de mi casa-** lloró la Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del Hokage, Hinata hacía todo lo posible por bajar la fiebre de su marido a punta de paños empapados en agua fría que le colocaba por el cuerpo, pero era casi imposible mantenerlos en su lugar porque Naruto no paraba de rascarse como un loco.

**-¡Naruto!-** le regañaba Hinata**-. ¡Deja de rascarte, por favor!. ¡Sakura te dijo que eso sólo empeora la enfermedad!  
-Sólo espero que Atsumi llegue… ¡Y ME DÉ UNA EXPLICACIÓN!-** gritó a todo pulmón mientras no paraba de rascarse.

Y en la oficina del Hokage…

**-¿POR QUÉ A MÍ ME TIENEN QUE PASAR LAS COSAS MÁS ABSURDAS?-** lloraba Atsumi mientras el resto de su Equipo y la Señora Uchiha le miraban sin entender nada.

* * *

_Sí, rétenme, me demoré más de un mes en subir este capítulo. T.T_

_Pero entiéndame: Escribo lento y, además de eso, son vacaciones acá… VA-CA-CIO-NES. Estuve de aquí para allá, de allá para acá y casi no me alcanzaba el tiempo para escribir. Así que disculpen el retraso y ojalá igual no me demore tanto en el siguiente episodio. n-nU_

_Y ahora… ¡A responder Reviews se ha dicho!._

_**Esme-chan TS-DN: **__Que bueno que te haya encantado el tercer capítulo, pero cuidado con la varicela mira que sino te da joven te viene peor como nos informa Sakura XDDD. Tu inner no está tan mal, de hecho me agrada. Y por Ichigo no te preocupes, ahora está muy ocupada porque le toca salir en el episodio que sigue. Te doy las gracias por seguir mi fic y ojalá te guste también este capítulo nuevo y los que seguirán._

_**Umy Echizen: **__Gracias por las felicitaciones, en serio. ¿A que la idea de que Naruto tenga hija es divertido?. Yo más que nada lo hice porque en los otros fics que vi sólo veía hijos, pero también me gustó la posibilidad de que fuera una chica y que mejor una hija igual de terca como tú dices. ;D_

_De Kindoku aquí lo verás un poco más y el capítulo 5 espero poner más de él y quizás hacer aparecer a su familia (y te aseguro que serán iguales o hasta más lúgubres que el mismo Kindoku UXD)._

_Eso y que bueno que también te guste algo la Demonio de Chikara. ;D_

_**Baldur Prime:**__ También gracias por las felicitaciones, aunque te aclaro una cosa: Kiba y Shino tienen H-I-J-O-S. UXD_

_De todas formas gracias por el review, en el capítulo 5 podrán conocer más a fondo a todos los amigos de Atsumi (o también dicho, la nueva generación ;D)_

_**always mssb: **__Créeme, todavía no me canso de hacer sufrir a Chikara. En este capítulo le di un respiro pero ya verás que en el próximo no le tendré piedad. Ñaca ñaca. XD_

_**Chikara: **__¿Pero qué clase de autora me tocó? (T.T)_

_**Shikami:**__ Ya deja de quejarte y vuelve al fic, que tenemos que empezar con el capítulo 5. (òó)_

_Gracias por seguir esta historia y ya nos veremos en otro fic. ;D_


	5. Capítulo 05 Parte 1

_¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! XD (es el coro de una canción algo conocida en mi país nnU)_

_Perdonen la demora, sé que no hay excusas para esto, ya sé que fue UN AÑO DE HIATUS pero es que tuve un año de lo peor y me costó mantenerme… ¡Estuve al borde de repetir!_

_Y creo que algunos me matarán por esto, pero el capítulo 5 lo tuve que dividir en dos partes porque estaba quedando muy largo debido a la tanta presentación de personajes, pero para compensar puse un Omake de Kakashi y Kana al final. n_nU_

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí en el capítulo 5 conocerán algo mejor a la Familia Uchiha (lo que muchos me estaban pidiendo de hace rato) y también aparecen todos los nuevos Genins de Konoha._

_Por cierto, sólo una cosa más, quizás haga un poco de spoiler del manga con esto que voy a decir, pero continuaré con este fic a pesar de que aun no está del todo claro los destinos de Kakashi y Hinata, pero yo creo firmemente en que Hinata aun está bien e independientemente de lo que pase yo continuaré con el fic siempre pensando que podría ser una especie de futuro alterno. ;D_

_Ah, sólo una cosa más antes de que empiecen, después del Omake aparecen ideas que tengo para otros Omakes si quieren que siga haciendo. Luego me dicen cuál les interesaría que hiciera en la segunda parte de este capítulo._

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el 5º Capitulo de Naruto NG. n.n_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto; MENOS los personajes nuevos que sean de mi invención_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Las misiones para el Festival de la Fundación (Parte 1)  
**

Empezaba el día en Konoha y ya podía sentirse el sol del verano que alumbraba sobre todos los hogares. Desde temprano podemos ver al Hokage trabajando en su oficina aunque el papeleo que tenía era tal que se había tenido que llevar algunos para su casa para traerlos listos para este día, además, por si fuera poco, le estaban ayudando algunos de los mejores ninjas de la aldea para organizar todo el papeleo que tenía. Obviamente se venía algo en grande.

**-Ya amaneció y aún no terminamos de organizarlo todo-** bostezó Naruto desde su puesto.**  
-¿No quiere que le traiga algo, Gran Hokage?-** le preguntó uno de los Chunin que le ayudaban.**  
-No, gracias. De todas formas no tengo hambre, sólo es cansancio-** le aclaró.  
**-Buenos días- **saludó de pronto un hombre de cabello blanco que entraba por la puerta de la oficina.**  
-¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi!-** le reclamó Naruto.**  
-De hecho no-** le reclamó con una clara voz de cansancio**-. Acaba de amanecer, eso significa que llegué justo a la hora- **bostezó.  
**-¿Eh?. Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón-** se extrañó el Hokage.  
**-Por cierto, terminé el papeleo hace media hora-** dijo Kakashi mientras colocaba encima del mesón unas hojas de papel al tiempo que emitía otro largo y sonoro bostezo.

Entonces sucedió: Todos los Jounins, Chunins y el mismísimo Hokage detuvieron el trabajo al instante y se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza al Hatake. ¿De verdad era él?. Es que, hablando en serio… ¡¿Cuándo había terminado algo a tiempo además de llegar a la hora, sin retrasos y sin excusas tontas?.

**-¿Qué les pasa a todos?-** preguntó el peliblanco sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.**  
-De… ¿De verdad eres el Kakashi Sensei que conocía?-** le preguntó Naruto.**  
-Sí, soy yo. Sólo que ahora tengo "hija"-** le respondió haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.**  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?.  
-No tiene importancia-** bostezó**-. Mejor volvamos al trabajo.**

Y dicho esto todos volvieron a terminar el papeleo pendiente y no volvieron a reparar en la puntualidad de Kakashi.

**-**_**Espero que todo salga bien**_**-** deseó Naruto desde su mente.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto en el hogar Uchiha, construido en el mismo barrio donde antes habitaba la familia del mismo nombre antes de ser exterminada casi por completo, se respiraba calma a esas horas de la mañana. La señora Sakura Uchiha estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras que en el jardín trasero su marido y su hijo mayor, de 17 años, practicaban el combate con katana.

**-Veo que has mejorado, Kenichi-** le dijo su padre arrastrando las palabras**-. Pero aun te falta mucho por mejorar.  
-Ya he mejorado, padre-** le aseguró su primogénito.

Y dicho eso se abalanzó hacia su padre dando un grito de combate con la clara intención de ganarle. Las katanas de ambos chocaban una y otra vez, el sonido de ambos metales sonaba sin cesar, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder por nada en el mundo. Definitivamente, Kenichi había heredado el carácter terco y orgulloso de su padre.

**-**_**No voy a dejar que me venzas esta vez**_**- **se dijo el joven Jounin para sí mismo.

Se lanzó hacia su padre una vez más dando un último grito de combate, las katanas de ambos chocaron una última vez, cada uno dio un golpe tan rápido que fue imposible de ver por un ojo humano corriente, para luego quedarse dándose las espaldas mutuamente. El señor Uchiha sonrió desde su posición. Kenichi sólo jadeaba del cansancio.

**-Definitivamente, aun te falta por mejorar- **le dijo con aire de maestro.

Apenas dicho aquello su hijo mayor se llevó ambas manos a la zona del estómago donde su camisa había sido rasgada. Si su padre no fuera un experto en el arte de combate con katana, seguro que ya lo habría herido sin querer en esa zona.

**-¡MALDICIÓN!-** gritó de rabia Kenichi al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con los puños**-. ¡No es justo!. ¡Ya llevo 10 asquerosos años tratando de ganarte y aun no puedo!.  
-¿Diez años?. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!-** le sonrió Sasuke, su padre**-. Tanto tiempo y aun sin mejorar lo suficiente. Yo a tu edad todavía ni siquiera era…  
-Reconocido como Chunin y seguro también podrías haberme ganado sin dificultad-** le completó su hijo mientras se ponía en pie**-. También llevas como diez años repitiéndome lo mismo.**

El primogénito tenía la cabeza gacha, Sasuke sabía que su hijo se esforzaba al máximo pero como buen maestro no podía dejarse vencer tan fácil pero tampoco podía dejar de ser lo que principalmente era: Un padre.

**-Admito que has mejorado-** le dijo al tiempo que posaba una mano en el hombro de Kenichi**-. Aunque aun te queda mucho que recorrer tengo que admitir que esta vez en especial fue más difícil vencerte.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?- **preguntó el mayor un poco más repuesto.**  
-Hoy me hiciste sudar como nunca. Se nota que ya eres todo un Uchiha-** terminó de decirle al tiempo que le daba un paternal golpecito en el hombro a modo de aprobación. Kenichi no dijo nada y sólo sonrió para sí mismo.**  
-¡DEJA ESO!-** gritó de pronto una voz de niño que provenía del segundo piso del hogar Uchiha.**  
-¿Por qué lo dejaría?. ¡Está muy divertido!-** respondió una voz de niña en el mismo lugar.**  
-¡ICHIGO!. ¡REGRÉSAMELO!-** volvió a gritar el niño.**  
-Parece que Ichigo y Daisuke ya se levantaron-** dijo el señor Uchiha.**  
-¡ICHIGO!-** volvió a gritar Daisuke.**  
-Y parece que Ichigo está provocando problemas, para variar-** suspiró Kenichi.

En eso se escucharon unos fuertes pasos provenir del segundo piso, que luego se escucharon bajar por una escalera, recorrer un pasillo y por fin salieron al patio trasero los gemelos de la familia Uchiha: Ichigo y Daisuke. La niña parecía traer en sus manos algo que parecía un pequeño cuaderno y corría para no ser alcanzada por su hermano.

**-¡Daisuke tiene un diario!. ¡Daisuke tiene un diario!-** cantaba la Uchiha menor.**  
-¡Hermana, eso es privado!. ¡Ya devuélvemelo!-** se quejaba el otro Uchiha menor.

Padre y primogénito observaron a los dos niños correr por el patio como si fuera pan de cada día.

_**-¿Alguna vez dejarán de darme esta lata?-**_ se preguntó mentalmente Kenichi para luego ir y coger a su hermanita en un brazo y su hermanito en el otro**-. Bien, ya los tengo a ambos, así que se quedarán tranquilos y me dirán qué pasa-** espetó el Uchiha mayor.**  
-¡Ichigo encontró mi diario!-** balbuceó Daisuke**-. ¡Y no me lo quiere devolver!  
-Sólo a ti se te ocurre tener algo tan cursi como un diario-** se burló su hermana gemela**-. Además no escribes nada del otro mundo, pero me gusta la primera página en que nos describes a mí y a Kenichi como los mejores hermanos de todos. ¡Eso fue tan lindo y dulce!. ¡Adoro que pienses eso de mí!-** suspiró Ichigo perdida en ilusiones y tanto Kenichi como Daisuke le miraron rarísimo.**  
-Eh… Ichigo, creo que sería bueno que le devolvieras a Daisuke su diario-** dijo el mayor intentando mantener compostura.**  
-Después de que lea una página más- **dijo la pelirrosa al tiempo que habría una página al azar.**  
-¡YA SUELTA ESO, ICHIGO!-** le ordenó su hermano mayor después de ver la cara de horror que tenía su hermanito.

Ichigo no respondió, pero una vena se hizo presente en su frente y luego arrojó el diario al suelo.

**-¿Te… gusta… una… chica?-** logró decir balbuceando con asco cada palabra.**  
-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-** le preguntó su hermano gemelo.**  
-¡****WAAAAAAHHHHHH****!-** gritó la Uchiha menor de rabia, logró soltarse de Kenichi y comenzó a patear el diario que estaba en el suelo**-. ¡NADA DE OTRAS CHICAS!. ¿ENTENDIDO?- **gritaba.

Los tres hombres Uchiha sólo la observaron con rareza.

**-¡Oigan!-** se escuchó entonces la voz de la señora Uchiha desde dentro del hogar**-. ¡El desayuno ya está listo!. ¡Vengan a servirse!  
-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!. ¡DESAYUNO!-** exclamó Ichigo de alegría al tiempo que regresaba adentro del hogar, se había olvidado completamente de lo sucedido.

Los tres hombres Uchiha sólo observaron con vergüenza y sintiendo una gota caerles por la cabeza.

**-Ichigo… está muy rara-** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al padre.  
**-Sí...-** aprobaron también los dos hermanos.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en el hogar Uzumaki, la familia del Hokage tomaba plácidamente su desayuno. Atsumi comía feliz porque al fin se le había ido la varicela por completo y Hikaru estaba que se atragantaba por lo rápido que intentaba tragarse todo para no llegar tarde a la Academia. En tanto, la señora Uzumaki estaba muy contenta porque las cosas en la casa habían marchado bastante bien en el último tiempo.

**-¿Y cómo está el desayuno?- **les preguntó a sus hijos.**  
-¡DELICIOSO!-** comentó la primogénita.**  
-¡Ya terminé!-** dijo Hikaru de súbito juntando sus manos, luego se paró rápidamente, fue a buscar sus cosas y luego regresó al comedor**-. Perdón por la prisa pero es que no quiero atrasarme. ¡Adiós mamá!. ¡Adiós hermana!. ¡Me voy a la Academia!-** se despidió y luego se fue a toda velocidad.**  
-Hikaru está cada vez más grande-** comentó entonces Hinata.**  
-Sí, ya es todo un hombrecito-** aprobó Atsumi, pero se dio cuenta que su madre tenía una mirada triste**-. ¿Sucede algo malo, mamá?**

Hinata dejó su arroz a un lado y tomó un poco de aire.

**-Tu abuelo quiere empezar a entrenar a Hikaru en las artes del Clan Hyuuga-** comentó en voz baja.

Se hizo entonces tal silencio que se sintió pasar una fresca brisa por el exterior.

**-Entiendo-** dijo entonces Atsumi para cortar el silencio**-. Entonces, creo que está bien que Hikaru empiece a saber ocupar desde ahora el Byakugan-** dijo esto intentando colocar su mejor sonrisa pero era obvio que en el fondo estaba triste**-. Lo más probable es que el abuelo también aproveche de entrenar a Hotaru, será lo mejor, así ambos entrenarán juntos.****  
-Atsumi…  
-No te preocupes, mamá-** intentó calmarle la rubia**-. Aunque no haya nacido con el Byakugan, confío plenamente en mis habilidades. Es más, no necesito el Byakugan para nada-** le dijo con la mayor seguridad que pudo demostrar.

Hinata sólo veía como su hija sonreía con esa confianza tan característica de su marido, casi podía verle reflejado como cuando era un niño y le sonreía a ella de la misma manera.

**-¡ATSUMI!-** gritaron de afuera.**  
-¿Aori?-** se preguntó la chica y corrió la puerta de la entrada sólo para ver a sus compañeros de equipo esperarle afuera.**  
-¡Buenos días!-** saludó Aori.**  
-Buenas-** susurró Kindoku.**  
-¿Tenemos que irnos tan pronto?-** preguntó la chica.**  
-Chikara Sensei está esperándonos en el centro-** le dijo Kindoku con semblante serio.**  
-Así que date prisa o nos rostisará. ¡Vamos!- **le animó el castaño tomándola de un brazo e invitándole a salir.**  
-Creo que ya me tengo que ir mamá, te veré más tarde-** le dijo su hija.**  
-Adiós señora Uzumaki-** se despidieron Aori y Kindoku al unísono.**  
-¡Qué les vaya bien chicos!. ¡Les deseo suerte!-** se despidió Hinata de ellos.

Y ya cuando el trío estaba lo bastante lejos del hogar Uzumaki empezaron a hablar.

**-¡Trabajos por el Festival de la Fundación!- **exclamó Aori**-. Sólo misiones de Rango D por todo el día para los Genin.  
-Misiones con puntaje y el grupo de Genin que logre el más alto puntaje para el final del día se llevará un premio- **ilusionaba Atsumi**-. Si es comida gratis por todo lo que dure el festival me iré directamente al Puesto de Ramen.  
-¿Pero primero no deberíamos ganar?-** sugirió Kindoku.**  
-Así es, y ya lo tengo todo planeado-** dijo con orgullo la Uzumaki a lo que sus compañeros la observaron**-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar las misiones asignadas con mayor puntaje, así adelantaremos a los otros grupos mucho más rápido y de seguro saldremos ganadores.**

Sin embargo, tanto a Aori como a Kindoku les bajó una gota por detrás de sus cabezas.

**-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-** le cuestionó Aori.**  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-** le rebatió Atsumi**-. ¿Acaso no les parece buena idea?  
-Atsumi, 30 puntos es el puntaje máximo que le pueden asignar a una misión del festival de la fundación-** le recordó Kindoku.**  
-¡Eso ya lo sé!  
-Entiende esto-** continuó el pelinegro**-, las que son asignadas con 30 puntos son misiones de mucha labor y ya varias veces se ha reclamado que deberían costar incluso más que los 30 puntos que se les designan.  
-¿Tan duras son?-** se preocupó Atsumi.**  
-Lo mejor será escoger las misiones más fáciles pero tampoco elegir las que tengan poco puntaje-** sugirió Kindoku.**  
-Es decir, un término medio- **completo Aori**-. Esa idea me parece mucho mejor. ¿No es así Atsumi?  
-Eh, sí, eso creo- **se apresuró a decir la rubia un tanto avergonzada y siguieron camino al centro de la ciudad.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en un puente que quedaba cerca del centro, estaba Kashoku Hyuuga jugando a hacer rebotar lo más posible las piedras en el agua. Su equipo acordó que se reunirían allí, así que esperaba pacientemente.

**-¡Kashoku!-** gritó una voz rompiendo la tranquilidad.**  
-¡Muy buenos días, Daisuke!-** saludó al recién llegado.**  
-Muy buenos días-** saludó el moreno**-. Y sobretodo es bueno porque al fin me alejé de mi hermana.****  
-¿Te ocurrió algo con tu hermana?.  
-Se dio cuenta que llevo un diario y se enfadó completamente cuando leyó una parte que decía que me gustaba una chica- **confesó todo enrojecido el Uchiha**-. Me salvé sólo porque no escribí el nombre.  
-¿Nunca has pensado que algo raro pasa con tu hermana?-** le preguntó el de ojos blancos.**  
-Bueno, Ichigo nos quiere mucho a mí y a Kenichi, a veces creo que demasiado-** confesó**-. Pero, no sé. Es una buena chica la mayor parte del tiempo.****  
-Bien, si tú crees que no le pasa nada entonces no me meteré. Pero siempre me ha intrigado la aprensión que tiene contigo y con tu hermano.  
-Mamá dice que es por la edad y que pronto se le va a pasar-** dijo Daisuke ya más sonriente.

En eso alguien se acercó al dúo.

**-Buenos días-** saludó la recién llegada.**  
-¿Um?-** susurraron al unísono los chicos.

Ante ellos había llegado una chica como de sus mismas edades, un poco más bajita que el promedio, de cabello blanco lacio pero que le llegaba un poco más debajo del cuello, usaba su banda de la hoja en la frente y cargaba en su espalda un gigantesco pincel de como un metro de alto. Los chicos se quedaron viéndola un rato y pronto la reconocieron.

**-¿KANA?-** exclamaron al unísono, la aludida sólo sonrió un poco.**  
-¿No me habían reconocido?-** se rió.**  
-Para nada-** reconoció Kashoku algo sonrojado**-. Veo que te cortaste el cabello. Se te ve bien.  
-Fui a la peluquería apenas logré hacer salir a papá de la casa-** les confesó la Hatake**-. Quería que fuera una sorpresa ya que si llegaba a enterarse que quería cortarme el cabello seguro que no me hubiera dejado.  
-Se me hace extraño verte así sin tu cabello trenzado- **dijo Daisuke también algo sonrojado**-. Ya empiezo a extrañar tu larga trencita.  
-Sí, yo también la extraño un poco, estaba acostumbrada a esa trenza de todas formas-** reconoció Kana.**  
-¿Y por qué decidiste cortarte el cabello?-** se atrevió a preguntar Kashoku.**  
-Pues… alguien me dijo que me vería bien con el cabello así-** dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba.**  
-¿Te lo dijo ese muchacho que nunca quieres presentarnos?-** inquirió Daisuke guiñándole un ojo.**  
-E… eso es privado-** tartamudeó la peliblanca.**  
-Vamos Kana, hemos oído de ese chico desde que somos pequeños y jamás lo hemos visto-** se quejó Daisuke**-. ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir siquiera quién es?  
-No la molestes-** pidió el Hyuuga**-. Si ella no quiere decir nada entonces no la presiones.  
-Aw, pero yo tengo ganas de saber quién es-** se quejaba el Uchiha.

En eso se acercó al trío de Genin una figura de hombre adulto, su negro cabello lo traía corto hasta un poco más arriba del cuello y usaba una malla verde de cuerpo completo junto con el chaleco de Jounin encima de todo.

**-Muy buenos días, Equipo 3- **les saludó.

El trío se volteó.

**-Lee Sensei-** dijeron al unísono**-. Muy buenos días.****  
-Los veo animados el día de hoy.  
-Sensei, mire, Kana se cortó el cabello- **le hizo observar Kashoku.**  
-Vaya, es cierto. Te queda muy bien ese corte-** le sonrió a su estudiante y ella sólo bajó su sonrojada cara en respuesta**-. Aunque, creo que te falta sólo una cosa para que te veas perfecta.**

Y dicho aquello se acercó a la Hatake para luego desabrocharle y sacarle la banda de la hoja de su frente. Kana estaba algo confusa por esto pero pronto comprendió por qué era todo cuando su sensei le abrochó la banda a la cintura.

**-Creo que así te ves mejor-** le recalcó Lee.**  
-¡Genial!-** exclamó Kashoku.**  
-¡Sí, de verdad que se ve mejor sin la banda en la frente!-** aprobó Daisuke.**  
-Pero... Lee Sensei también lleva su banda a la cintura-** destacó Kana con algo de rubor en el rostro**-. Y no creo que yo merezca tenerla así como alguien de su altura.  
-Que no te dé pena. Además así como estás resalta mejor tu linda carita-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo.**  
-Lee… Sensei-** balbuceó muy ruborizada**- gracias.  
-Bueno, ahora debemos irnos porque las misiones del festival deben estar a punto de empezar-** les dijo a sus estudiantes.**  
-Sí-** respondió el trío a coro.**  
-¿Y a quién le toca llevarse a Kana esta vez?-** les preguntó.**  
-Esta semana le toca a Daisuke-** les recordó Kashoku.**  
-Pero hoy no quiero-** se quejó el chico.**  
-Promesas son promesas-** le recordó el Hyuuga.**  
-Está bien-** se resignó el Uchiha para luego agacharse**-. Súbete Kana-** y dicho esto Kana se subió en la espalda de su compañero.**  
-¡Bueno Equipo, adelante!-** exclamó el sensei y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad siendo seguido de sus Genins.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad lo único que se veían eran Genins de todas las edades por aquí y por allá. Seguro que si los contaban sobrepasarían sin problemas el número 100. Entre los equipos que ya se hallaban ahí se encontraba el Equipo 9 el cual estaba dirigido por el joven Jounin Keninichi Uchiha y conformado por su hermanita Ichigo junto con Shizu Aburame y Hoeru Inuzuka quien iba con dos cachorros de perros en su hombros: La que estaba en su hombro izquierdo respondía al nombre de Akari y era de color blanco, en cambio en su hombro derecho había un perrito negro llamado Yome.

**-¿Falta mucho para el mediodía?-** bostezó Hoeru**-. Akari y Yome ya se volvieron a dormir del aburrimiento-** recalcó haciendo notar a sus dormidos cachorros que descansaban en sus hombros.**  
-Paciencia, ya falta poco-** le dijo el Jounin.**  
-Kenichi Sensei, tal vez podría decirnos cual es la mejor estrategia a seguir para ganar en estas misiones- **sugirió el Aburame al tiempo que arreglaba sus oscuros anteojos.**  
-Te seré sincero Shizu: Jamás gané en las misiones del festival de la fundación-** reconoció el Uchiha con semblante serio.**  
-Es más, ni siquiera logró completar bien una sola misión-** saltó Ichigo.**  
-¿Ninguna?-** preguntaron al unísono los chicos.

Entonces Ichigo pudo sentir la punzante y escalofriante mirada de su hermano.

**-¿Nunca puedes cerrar tu boca?-** le gruñó.**  
-Perdón hermano…  
-¡Sensei!-** le corrigió Kenichi.**  
-¿Cómo?-** preguntó la chica confundida.**  
-Sólo soy "Hermano" en casa, fuera de ella soy tu "Sensei"-** le regañó**-. No lo olvides.  
-No te preocupes, ya no lo olvidaré, Sensei- **se disculpó la pelirrosa._**  
-¡KENICHI SE MOLESTÓ CONMIGO!-**_ se deprimió la Inner Ichigo.

Ichigo suspiró.

**-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero acaso no es Kenichi Uchiha?-** dijo una alegre voz.

Kenichi volteó y contempló la figura de…

**-¿Chikara Sensei?. ¿Es usted?-** la Jounin le sonrió con su típica risa infantil.**  
-Es un gusto volver a verte, hacía tiempo que no te veía. Y veo que estás con tu equipo-** observó Chikara.**  
-Ah, sí-** dijo rápidamente el Uchiha**-. Van a participar en las misiones.****  
-Todavía puedo recordarte en tu primer festival de la fundación, ni siquiera lograste completar una misión de 10 míseros puntos y tus compañeros tuvieron que ayudarte. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!. ¿No crees?.  
-¡Chikara Sensei, cállese!-** le suplicó avergonzado.

Shizu y Hoeru estuvieron a punto de largarse a carcajadas si no fuera porque Ichigo les miró tan feo que se les quitaron todas las ganas de reír.

**-Por cierto, Chikara Sensei… ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-** le preguntó el Jounin.**  
-Estoy esperando a mi equipo-** dijo la pelirroja sonriendo infantilmente.**  
-¿Equipo?-** repitieron a coro los miembros del Equipo 9.**  
-¡Así es, ahora soy la Maestra Jounin de un Equipo de Genins!-** exclamó con orgullo.**  
-¿La hicieron Maestra Jounin?-** se sorprendió Kenichi, Chikara asintió.**  
-Así es, y creo que ya deben estar por llegar.  
-¡Chikara Sensei!- **gritaron entonces unas voces a lo lejos.**  
-Ahí vienen llegando- **decía tranquila.

Se pudo observar entonces a Atsumi, Aori y Kindoku correr juntos hasta donde estaba la Jounin.

**-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-** anunció Atsumi.**  
-Pues sí, todavía faltan unos minutos para que empiecen las misiones-** les dijo la sensei.

En eso, Atsumi se fijó quién era el que acompañaba a su maestra.

**-Hola Atsumi- **le saludó Kenichi.**  
-¡KENICHI!-** exclamó con los ojos de corazón en cuanto se percató de su existencia**-. ¡Hola!. ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Pues, no me quejo-** reconoció el joven, entonces alguien se aferró al brazo del Uchiha y lo jaló hacia sí.**  
-¡Hola Bigotuda!-** le saludó Ichigo aferrada del brazo de su hermano**-. Veo que ya conociste a mi guapo Maestro Jounin-** dijo melosamente mientras que se acurrucaba en el brazo de su hermano mayor. Kenichi sólo sintió vergüenza ajena.**  
-Ichigo, esto… ¿Podrías soltarme?-** sugirió el mayor.**  
-¿Por qué?. Si estoy muy cómoda- **dijo ella perdida en ilusiones, mientras Atsumi la miraba con furia.**  
-Maldita… Fresita… Frentuda-** gruñía Atsumi por lo bajo.

En eso, y extrañamente, Aori se acercó a Kenichi y se abrazó a su otro brazo que tenía desocupado.

**-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, AORI?-** le gritó la rubia a su compañero.**  
-Insisto que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas-** explicó el Okuribi**- y como vi que esto te enfadaba mucho, pues…  
-¡NO ME AYUDES PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!-** le ordenó la Uzumaki toda furiosa.**  
-Pues, yo también creo que enojada te ves muy linda-** dijo de pronto un sonriente Kenichi.**  
-¿En… serio?-** preguntó una sonrojada Atsumi. Kenichi asintió.**  
-Disculpa-** le habló Ichigo a Aori con una tenebrosa voz**-. ¿Te importaría soltarlo?-** le dijo con una aterradora mirada y el castaño se soltó sin chistar.**  
-Te ves muy fea enojada, al menos Atsumi si se ve mejor-** le regañó el Okuribi.**  
-¿Tratas de decir que esa Bigotuda es mejor que yo?-** dijo enojada.**  
-¡YA DÉJATE FRESITA FRENTUDA!-** le gritó la rubia.

Pronto se estableció el típico ambiente tenso que se formaba cuando estas dos comenzaban a pelear. Se miraron fijamente y casi se podían observar las chispas que se producían en el choque de sus miradas.

**-¡KENICHI!-** gritó entonces una voz femenina y segundos después Kenichi quedaba en el suelo.

Lo que había sucedido fue que una chica un tanto gordita de 14 años, de cabello castaño rojizo largo y lacio, y cuya banda de la aldea le cubría la cabeza se había lanzado encima del Uchiha dejándolo en el suelo. Su nombre era Chomi Akimichi.

**-No sabía que estarías aquí-** decía la chica a un semi-conciente Kenichi al que le giraban los ojos.**  
-¡Chomi, ya bájate de mi hermano!-** le regañó la pelirrosa.**  
-Sen… sei-** logró pronunciar apenas el mareado Jounin.**  
-¡Chomi!-** le gritaron entonces dos voces masculinas. La aludida se puso en pie y vio a sus compañeros venir.**  
-¡Se tardaron mucho!-** les regañó la gordita.

Llegaron entonces dos muchachos como de su edad. Uno de ellos era de corto cabello castaño oscuro y lo ataba en una coleta dejándolo revuelto, su nombre era Shikaro Nara. El otro en cambio tenía su cabello rubio bastante largo y bien cuidado aunque también atado en una coleta, su nombre era Inomaru Mitsuji.

**-Shikaro se quedó dormido para variar y tuve que ir a buscarlo- **se excusó el rubio.**  
-No sé ni para qué me despertaste si todo esto será un gran fastidio-** bostezó el Nara.**  
-Sin ti no podemos participar y lo sabes, Shikaro-** le regañó Chomi**-. El equipo tiene que estar completo.  
-¡Que problemático!-** fue lo último que bostezó el chico.**  
-Por cierto, ¿Isamu Sensei no vino?- **le preguntó Inomaru.**  
-Está por ahí comprando comida para después-** les explicó la gordita.

Mientras tanto, Kenichi aun seguía en el suelo y era ayudado a levantarse por Atsumi e Ichigo.

**-¿Estás bien, Kenichi?-** le preguntó la Uzumaki.**  
-Sí, sólo me golpeé un poco la cabeza-** reconoció el joven**-. Gracias por ayudarme chicas.  
-De nada-** le agradecieron Atsumi e Ichigo al unísono y ruborizadas, para luego mirarse furiosas por lo que cada una le había dicho al Jounin.**  
-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.**  
-¿Y ese grito?-** preguntó Hoeru en voz alta.

Casi después de decir eso pudieron divisar una enorme nube de polvo que se acercaba rápidamente y que segundos después se detenía frente a ellos. El polvo era tanto que no pudieron evitar toser. Entonces se disipó y pudieron observar a…

**-¿Lee Sensei?-** preguntaron al unísono los niños y niñas.**  
-Hola a todos-** saludó el recién llegado.**  
-Vaya Lee, tiempo que no nos veíamos-** le saludó Chikara**-. ¿Vienes solo?  
-No, vengo con mi equipo-** dicho esto se volteó e indicó unas figuras que venían acercándose**-. Ahí llegan.**

A lo lejos se veían las figuras de Kashoku, Daisuke y, siendo cargada en su espalda, Kana.

**-Hace tiempo que no te veía Atsumi-** habló Kashoku cuando se acercaba.**  
-Hola amiga-** le saludó Kana desde la espalda de Daisuke.**  
-Hola a todos- **les saludó la rubia con una sonrisa, pero entonces se fijó que el Uchiha menor no decía nada**-. ¿No hablas Daisuke?-** el aludido movió la cabeza a modo de negación.**  
-Tuvo problemas con Ichigo esta mañana, por eso está tratando de evitar de hablarle a cualquier chica delante de ella-** le avisó el Hyuuga a su prima por lo bajo.**  
-Ah, entiendo-** dijo la Uzumaki con vergüenza ajena.**  
-Parece que ya estamos todos reunidos-** sonrió la Hatake pero entonces fijó su vista en Chomi quien la miraba amenazadoramente y se asustó mucho.**  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Eres tú Hatake?. ¿Qué haces en un equipo de Genins?-** le dijo con arrogancia la gordita.**  
-Eh… es que… soy Genin, Se… Señorita Akimichi-** dijo nerviosa.**  
-Veo que al fin sintieron pena por ti, era de esperarse que te querían fuera de la Academia cuanto antes-** seguía diciendo la Akimichi, y la peliblanca empezaba a sentirse peor.**  
-¡Ya deja en paz a Kana!-** se atrevió a interponerse Kashoku, pero Chomi le miró tan feo que pronto se sintió asustado**-. Por… favor…- **alcanzó a decir en un susurro agudo.

La gordita se le acercó amenazadoramente, ninguno de los chicos y chicas se atrevía a hacer nada ya que, después de todo, el temperamento de Chomi era bastante inestable y podría mandar su bronca a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

**-¿Te quieres hacer el valiente, Hyuga?-** le dijo de forma amenazante. El chico sólo empezó a esperar lo peor cuando entonces su prima se interpuso.**  
-¡Ya basta, Chomi!-** le advirtió la Uzumaki**-. No te dejaré seguir molestando ni a Kana ni a Kashoku. Así que ahora cálmate porque pronto empezarán las misiones.**

La Akimichi intentó entonces controlarse, apretó sus puños y luego los relajó.

**-Vámonos chicos- **les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo al tiempo que se alejaba**-. Busquemos un lugar mejor.  
-¡Pero que problemática es esta chica!- **dijo el Nara mientras le seguía.**  
-Tú lo has dicho-** le corroboró Inomaru también siguiéndole.**  
-¿Ya están mejor?-** les preguntó Atsumi en cuanto Chomi y su equipo se fueron.**  
-Sí-** respondieron al unísono Kashoku y Kana.**  
-Sí que tienes agallas, Atsumi. No cualquiera se habría enfrentado así a Chomi-** le felicitó Hoeru.**  
-¡Por eso Atsumi es la mejor!-** exclamó Aori en voz alta.**  
-Yo también habría podido con ella-** regañó entonces Ichigo.**  
-Pero de todas formas no hiciste nada-** le recordó Shizu cosa que le costó un fuerte pisotón en el pie por parte de la pelirrosa, tuvo que apretar los dientes y las manos además de poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para no gritar del dolor.**  
-Ya pasó un año desde que se graduó y todavía no deja de dar problemas esa chica-** suspiró entonces Chikara Sensei.

En eso, los sonidos de unos tambores empezaron a sonar.

**-Parece que ya van a empezar las misiones-** anunció Kenichi.**  
-¡Excelente!-** sonrió infantilmente Kakkazan.**  
-¡BIEN!-** exclamó Lee con los ojos envueltos en llamas**-. ¡ADELANTE EQUIPO 3!-** y dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a donde sonaban los tambores.**  
-¡Espérenos Sensei!-** le gritaron al unísono sus estudiantes al tiempo que lo seguían tan rápido como podían.**  
-¿Y que hacemos todos aquí parados?. ¡Vamos!-** les animó Chikara con el puño en alto.**  
-Sí-** respondieron tanto su equipo y el Equipo 9 al unísono y juntos partieron hacia donde se dirigía todo el mundo: A la torre del Hokage.

Empezaron a conglomerarse todos los grupos de genins de la aldea, los habían de todas las edades y todos estaban muy emocionados. El lugar estaba tan repleto que cuando los Equipos 3, 5 y 9 llegaron no pudieron acercarse más a la torre debido a la cantidad de genins que obstruían el paso.

**-¿No pudimos quedar más lejos?-** dijo Kindoku con sarcasmo, pero era tanto el rato que había pasado sin hablar que su voz sonó algo inexpresiva y se pudo sentir una brisa congeladora.**  
-Había olvidado el por qué no me agradaba Kindoku-** dijo Daisuke con voz temblorosa.**  
-Oye Bigotuda, tú eres la hija del Hokage. Has algo por ayudarnos a llegar más adelante-** le sugirió Ichigo.**  
-¡Ichigo!. ¡Eso es una falta de respeto!-** le regañó Kenichi.**  
-Pero es que estamos muy lejos-** intentó excusarse la pelirrosa.**  
-Kenichi tiene razón: Que yo sea hija del Hokage no significa que deba aprovecharme-** regañó la rubia pero pronto se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había y lo meditó un poco**-. Aunque pensándolo mejor…**

Y segundos después…

**-¡SOY LA HIJA DEL HOKAGE!. ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJENME PASAR!- **gritaba Atsumi para que le abrieran paso a ella, a sus compañeros y amigos**-. ¡ABRAN PASO A LA LEGÍTIMA HIJA DEL HOKAGE!.  
-Esto es vergonzoso-** susurró el Uchiha mayor totalmente avergonzado de lo que hacía siguiendo a Atsumi.**  
-Sí, es bastante salido de la normalidad. ¿Pero qué mas da?. Al menos estamos adelantándonos-** decía Chikara con su sonrisa infantil.

Los tres equipos siguieron avanzando hasta que quedaron lo más adelante que era posible: Justo frente a la torre.

**-¡Listo, llegamos-** anunció la Uzumaki para los demás.**  
-Fuiste muy amable Atsumi, gracias-** agradeció Lee por su equipo.**  
-No fue nada-** decía la rubia intentando fingir modestia.**  
-No deberías aprovecharte así, no es correcto-** le regañó Kenichi.**  
-Pe… pero…-** balbuceaba una Atsumi que se ponía triste.**  
-Nada de peros, mi Maestro Jounin tiene toda la razón-** dijo Ichigo adquiriendo pose orgullosa.**  
-¡Pero fue tu idea, Fresita Frentuda!.  
-Pero tú quisiste seguirla y eso ya no es mi culpa-** tajó la pelirrosa.**  
_-¡TOMA ESA!. ¡SEGURO QUE AHORA KENICHI NI CASO TE HARÁ!-_**celebraba la Inner Ichigo.**  
-De todas formas, igual te lo agradezco. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir-** le dijo el Jounin mostrando amabilidad.**  
-Te prometo que nunca más- **le prometió la Uzumaki, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa ganadora a una celosa Ichigo.

Entonces, el Gran Hokage se hizo presente desde la terraza de su torre y al instante reinó el silencio.

**-Préstenme su atención, Genins de Konoha, porque ahora daremos inicio a las misiones por el festival que se celebra en honor a la fundación de nuestra aldea-** anunció**-. Como todos los años, hay que preparar la aldea para el festival y ayudar a quiénes lo necesiten el día de hoy lo cual será premiado con puntaje dependiendo del grado de dificultad de la misión.**

En eso, empezaron a llegar ninjas que iban cargando unos pizarrones que estaban llenos de papelitos los cuales dejaron frente a la torre.

**-Como pueden ver hemos dejado las misiones para ustedes en esos pizarrones-** continuó el Hokage**-, en cada papel encontrarán todos los datos que necesitan: De qué tratan las misiones, dónde deben llevarlas a cabo y con cuánto puntaje están designadas.  
-Ahí están las misiones, muchachos- **anunció Atsumi con una ambiciosa voz.**  
-Al menos hay mucho de donde escoger- **se alegró Daisuke.**  
-Y también-** siguió Naruto**-, el Equipo de Genins que logre reunir más puntaje podrá gozar de todos los puestos que hayan en el festival gratuitamente y sólo por esta noche.  
-¡DEBO GANAR ESE PREMIO Y LUEGO IRÉ POR TODO EL RAMEN QUE PUEDA COMER!-** exclamó Atsumi para sí misma aunque casi todos la oyeron.**  
_-¡DEBO GANAR ESE PREMIO PARA INVITAR A KENICHI A TODOS LOS PUESTOS!. ¡ASÍ ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE!-_** se decía a sí misma la Inner Ichigo.

Entonces ambas chicas empezaron a reír de la nada y los presentes les empezaron a mirar con vergüenza ajena.

* * *

_**Omake:**__ ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le sucedió a Kakashi para que llegara a tiempo y sin excusas baratas?_

Todo comenzó el día anterior al festival. Kakashi regresaba tranquilamente a su hogar. Se había ido a dar una larga caminata y ahora llegaba completamente relajado por lo que al regresar a su casa pasó directamente a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

**-¡¿Padre?-** habló entonces una voz.

Entonces Kakashi abrió un poco los ojos y pudo contemplar que frente a él estaba su hija Kana, con su largo cabello trenzado y que era del mismo color que el suyo.

**-Vaya Kana, veo que también regresas-** le sonrió a su hija**-. ¿Alguna misión el día de hoy?  
-No fue la gran cosa, sólo tuvimos que encontrar la mascota de un niño. El Byakugan de Kashoku ayuda mucho en casos como éste- **le comentaba Kana**-. Por cierto…  
****-¿Umh?  
****-¿Ya terminaste el papeleo?  
-¿Papeleo?-** repitió Kakashi confundido.**  
-El papeleo para organizar los puntajes de las misiones para el festival de la fundación-** le recordó la chica**-. ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!  
****-No lo olvidé, es sólo que una anciana pasó y me pidió que le ayudara con sus cosas, y…  
-Papá, sabes que tus excusas no funcionan conmigo-** suspiró la peliblanca.**  
-Kana, estoy cansado-** reconoció el viejo Jounin**-. He caminado todo el día y ahora sólo quiero dormir un poco.  
-Como quieras, pero…-** se hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dijo- **olvídate de que haré el aseo por toda una semana.****  
-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?  
-Es el precio que debes pagar si no haces tu deber-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo.**  
-No serías capaz-** le dijo mirándola de reojo.**  
-¿Realmente me quieres poner a prueba?-** le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Pasaron unos segundos y…

**-Está bien, lo haré ahora mismo-** decía el Hatake al tiempo que se levantaba**-. Pero lamentarás ver a tu pobre padre con ojeras debido a que no le dejaste tomar su siesta**- agregó con voz penosa para ver si lograba convencer a su hija.**  
-Podré soportarlo, además no quiero tener a un padre holgazán-** tachó la niña**-. Iré a hacer la cena.**

Y en cuanto Kana salió de la habitación, el Hatake suspiró resignado.

-0-0-0-

A las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, Kakashi estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con un montón de papeles y estaba feliz porque había terminado su trabajo.

**-¡Al fin!-** celebró y empezó a emprender el camino a su habitación**-. ¡Al fin tendré mi siesta!**

Entró a su habitación, se metió en su cama y empezó a cerrar los ojos, cuando entonces…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!_

Sonaba la estruendosa alarma de la habitación de Kana.

**-¡NO!-** se dijo Kakashi tristemente para sí mismo y segundos después…**  
-Padre, ya amaneció-** anunció su hija entrando a la habitación en pijama**-. Es hora de que vayas a dejar el papeleo-** en eso, Kana pudo notar una triste aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de su padre**-. ¿Padre, estás bien?.  
-¡QUIERO MI SIESTA!- **exclamó el peliblanco con toda la tristeza que tenía.**  
-¡Ya deja de hacer el ridículo, te tienes que ir!-** le recordó la niña pero Kakashi se negaba a abandonar la cama**-. Está bien: Entonces no haré el aseo ni prepararé comida por dos semanas- **le amenazó.**  
-¿DOS SEMANAS?-** después de decir eso, Kakashi se resignó y empezó a levantarse nuevamente.

Y media hora más tarde…

**-¡Qué te vaya bien!-** le despedía Kana desde la puerta mientras veía como su padre se alejaba a paso lento y somnoliento**-. Hasta que logré hacerlo irse-** suspiró la chica para sí.

* * *

_Y aquí termina oficialmente el Omake UXD_

_Bueno, hay cuatro sugerencias para el que sería el próximo Omake a escribir y las opciones son:_

_**1) Lo que tenía Daisuke en su Diario de Vida:**__ Cuenta como Ichigo encuentra sin querer el diario de su hermano gemelo y decide darle un vistazo._

_**2) Cómo soportar a dos hermanos menores y no morir en el intento:**__ Kenichi nos enseña las "maravillas" de tener no uno sino dos hermanitos menores y cómo sobrevivir sin llegar a la Tercera Guerra Mundial en el hogar. UXD_

_**3) La adorable familia Kurosawa:**__ El Equipo 5 es invitado a comer al hogar de Kindoku y tendrán que soportar (o al menos intentar) seguir al pie de la letra las raras y lúgubres tradiciones del Clan Kurosawa._

_**4) El incidente de las sandías:**__ ¿Se acuerdan que en el primer capítulo Chikara menciona que Atsumi destruyó su cultivo de sandías?. Pues si quieren saber cómo pasó todo exijan este omake._

_Sugiéranme por cual empiezo primero, okis? ;)  
_

_n_n Y ahora, como siempre, a responder reviews. (¡Qué son muchos!) x_X_

_**Baldur Prime:**__ Gracias por las felicitaciones y si dijiste que demoré un poco en publicar en el capítulo 4 seguro que ahora me querrás matar por haberme demorado un año. UXD_

_Bueno, aquí sabrás como son los nuevos Genins de esta generación. ;D_

_**always mssb:**__ Que Naruto terminara con varicela fue la parte que más me encantó escribir del capítulo 4, más que nada porque estaba segura de que nadie se lo esperaba XD. Y respecto a Aori no creo que lo traten mejor si continúa haciéndole bromas a Atsumi sólo para verla enojada (aquí la molestó con Kenichi y siempre que imagino esa parte me entra algo de risa UXD)._

_**Esme-chan TS-DN:**__ ¡Sí, al fin salió la familia Uchiha enterita!. Lo que muchos pedían aquí está por fin. n_n_

_PD: Sigo amando los diálogos con tu inner. ;D_

_**ahome higurashi 25:**__ Hablando de otras historias que le ocurrirán a Atsumi, esta ya se fue un poco más a la normalidad, pero descuida que pronto se vendrán otras cosas._

_**Natsume Kazuyo:**__ Mira, te voy a decir la verdad y espero no te enojes conmigo: Me daba algo de miedo leer todo tu comentario al principio pues como te tomaste tu tiempo de elaborarlo temí que pudieran haber suficientes críticas como para abandonar el proyecto. nnU_

_n_n Pero lo leí con atención y ya me relajé. Incluso llegué a reírme cuando al fin tuve el valor de leerlo. UXD_

_Pues muchas gracias por tu comentario y lamento que la presentación de Kindoku fuera tan cortante en un principio, pero es que es un personaje que en la vida cotidiana casi no habla (el próximo capítulo aparece la familia de Kindoku y comprenderás mejor) así que cada vez que Kindoku pasa mucho tiempo sin hablar sus primeras palabras se oyen más frías de lo normal aunque también ha demostrado que puede hablar fríamente a conciencia cuando quiere, pero siempre después de las primeras palabras pasa que se relaja y ya puede hablar normalmente (eso fue lo que sucedió en el capítulo 2 pero como no me fui en detalles no se notó ya que quiero que eso quedé bien explicado conforme avancen los capítulo). ;)_

_Uo-o Y sobre las frases regionalistas no sé a qué te refieres, si es la forma en que surgen los diálogos pues te digo que vivo en latinoamérica y veo mucho anime con doblaje latino así que me acostumbro a usar un lenguaje relativamente neutro por defecto, excepto en raras ocasiones que se me pasa por alto una palabra salida de la neutralidad (como decir que le dieron a alguien una ostia UXD)_

_Oye, te agregaré a mi lista de contactos de MSN y ahí hablaremos de tu fic, okis? ;)_

_Espero verte pronto. n_n_

_**SeikoValantine: **__Gracias por tu comentario, pero sobre lo de reducir las negritas pues... no sé. Acostumbro a escribirlos así porque (al menos para mí) el diálogo resalta más y no se confunde con la narración. Yo soy muy distráctil y este estilo me ayuda a concentrarme mejor cada vez que debo releer la historia para saber cómo voy. Quizás molesta al principio pero es porque es falta de costumbre a esta estética que para mí se ve bastante mejor que un fic que no tiene nada de negritas y a veces la narración y el diálogo se ven confundidos porque no te das cuenta cuando terminó el diálogo._

_**edgar:**__ Querido Edgar, el segundo capítulo ya estaba subido desde hace tiempo para el momento que me mandaste este review. nnU_

_Espero te guste ahora el capítulo 5 si es que lo llegas a leer. ;)_

_**Atori-chan:**__ Bueno, aquí tienes a los Uchihas con algo más de participación, cosa que muchos ya me estaban pidiendo desde hace rato. Aunque, aquí entre nos: ¿Puedo saber qué rayos fue lo que hice con la familia Uchiha para que fuera tan atrayente para el público?. Quiero saber para repetir, si puedo, este recurso en alguna otra historia. =D_

_Y con respecto a tu posdata, pues te digo que nadie sabe quiénes son los verdaderos padres de Aori pues como él bien nos cuenta en el capítulo 4 fue un huérfano recogido que fue a parar a un Templo Shinto junto con otros niños huérfanos. Ni él mismo sabe quiénes son sus padres biológicos ni el lugar del que provenía antes de llegar a ese templo y las técnicas que él hace están inspiradas en tradiciones de los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas shintos. Yo empecé este fic mucho antes de conocer a Konan y a Pein, pero cuando vi a Konan hacer técnicas con papel me sorprendí harto porque Kishi y yo tuvimos casi la misma idea pero no sé en qué se habrá basado él para hacer así las técnicas de Konan._

_Y sobre quién es la madre de Kana quien por consiguiente es la esposa de Kakashi pues te digo que eso será un gran misterio por muchos capítulos más. Lo único que te puedo decir por ahora es que está muerta y que Kana jamás la alcanzó a conocer (por eso es que no sabía en el capítulo 1 en dónde llevaba su madre la banda de la hoja)._

_**maribel:**__ Hola Maribel, gracias por leer mi fic y te digo que seguirás extrañando las palabras en japonés porque mi estilo es relatar lo más neutralmente posible. Recuerda que no todos han visto anime en japonés y varios no conocen palabras típicas del japonés, por ejemplo a mí me pasaba que al leer fics antes de ver anime subtitulado no entendía un montón de palabras y expresiones que para otros eran comunes y entendibles, así que para que no le pase eso a otra persona intento no caer en las expresiones japonesas. nnU_

_PD: Por cierto, yo no escribí el fic "La prometida de Neji Hyuuga". Si sólo mencionabas el fic como para darme un ejemplo de lo que decías entonces olvida esta posdata. nnU_

_**LUIS:**__ De nada Luis, y no, la historia no es de verdad es un fic (lamentablemente). Si fuera un anime moriría en paz ya que mi sueño imposible es que alguna de mis historias se vuelva alguna vez un anime o un manga. *-*_

_**ach:**__ Gracias (a comentarios cortos, respuestas cortas)_

_**LUIS FER:**__ ¿Misión de Rango A?. ¡Era de Rango C!. Son recién Genins, no quiero asesinar todavía a los miembros del Equipo 5. UXD_

_Por cierto, gracias por tu comentario. ;)_

_**jose:**__ Pues aquí lo tienes: El capítulo 5 (Pero sólo en su primera parte, la segunda ya se viene). ;D_

_Gracias por seguir esperándome a que publique y ya nos veremos en otro fic. ;D_


	6. Capítulo 05 Parte 2

_Fueron 5 meses de espera, aunque esta vez no fue un año como el último capítulo. UXD_

_Aquí tienen la segunda parte del Capítulo 5, aunque al final de éste las misiones por el festival de la fundación aun no terminan sino que serán terminadas en el capítulo 6 (es decir, el siguiente)._

_Quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic tan fielmente que son aproximadamente unos 200 y ya ha sido abierta más de 6.000 veces. Los que más me leen son México, Chile, Argentina, España, Venezuela, Colombia, Perú y República Dominicana, aunque en total son 23 países los que me siguen y siempre se repiten en las estadísticas de mi cuenta._

_Muchas gracias por soportarme y por aguantar mis demoras, así como esta historia que se me ocurrió unos meses después de algunas peticiones que me hicieron ciertas personas después de publicar un deprimente drabble NaruHina que escribí. XD  
_

_Por cierto, el omake que ganó para salir con este capítulo fue el del Diario de Daisuke. En realidad hubo un empate entre ese omake y el que trataba de Kenichi con sus hermanos, pero decidí optar por el primero pues tenía relación directa con el capitulo 5. Así que se abre la votación de nuevo por cual omake escribo ahora, podrán encontrar el cuadro de votación en mi profile. ;D_

_Ah por cierto, no sé si gustará o no, pero en este capítulo aparece Sai (y sí, quedó como pareja SaIno), pero resulta que le puse apellido y no sé si habrá estado bien sobretodo porque aun no revelan el verdadero nombre de Sai, pero por mientras le dejé de apellido "Mitsuji" que en japonés significa literalmente "Un secreto" (haciendo alusión a que el nombre de Sai todavía sigue siendo un completo secreto tanto en el manga como en el anime, por eso escojí el apellido UXD).  
_

_Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la segunda parte del quinto capítulo de NARUTO NG. n_n_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto; MENOS los personajes nuevos que sean de mi invención_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Las misiones para el Festival de la Fundación (Parte 2)**

El gran Hokage se había hecho presente en la terraza de su torre y había explicado las reglas que todos los Genins que participaban tendrían que obedecer de principio a fin. Las misiones habían sido dejadas en pequeños papelillos que estaban pegados en unos pizarrones que se habían colocado recientemente y cada misión estaba asignada con puntajes que iban desde los cinco hasta los treinta puntos, además el equipo de Genins que lograra más puntaje ganaría el derecho de disfrutar gratuitamente esa noche de todos los puestos que se repartieran durante el festival.

Con un premio como ese todos tenían muchas ganas de ganar, después de todo era un festival en el que no sólo veías puestos de juegos y de comida, también habían puestos improvisados para ver películas, lugares reservados para exponer obras teatrales y puestos en los que podías tomarte fotos con diferentes paisajes de fondo para escoger.

_**-¡Ganaré a toda costa!-**_ se prometieron Atsumi e Ichigo para sus adentros.

Entonces el Hokage alzó una mano y dijo:

**-¡QUÉ EMPIECEN LAS MISIONES!-** exclamó.

Los diversos grupos de Genins no se hicieron esperar y fueron de inmediato a coger algún papel. Y para Atsumi y compañía estaba siendo algo difícil el conseguir uno ya que se había armado un gran tumulto frente a los pocos pizarrones que habían.

**-¡DÉJENME SACAR UNO!-** gritaba la rubia al tiempo que extendía el brazo tanto como podía entre el tumulto para sacar un papel**-. ¡YA TENGO UNO!-** exclamó eufórica después de salir de todo el alboroto, al mismo tiempo los demás grupos ya se retiraban también con misiones en mano dejando los pizarrones absolutamente vacíos**-. ¡Muchachos, ya tenemos una misión!-** les anunció la chica a sus amigos.**  
-Kindoku y yo también logramos sacar unas misiones-** le avisó Aori acercándose junto con el pelinegro.**  
-Veamos que dicen-** les sugirió la Uzumaki tomando los tres papeles en sus manos y comenzó a leerlos**-. "Ayudar a instalar la guardería"… ¿SÓLO 5 PUNTOS?. ¡QUÉ ESTAFA!-** y diciendo esto leyó otro papel**-. "Hacer 200 arreglos florales en la Floristería Yamanaka", pero sólo vale 13 puntos-** a continuación se dispuso a leer el último papel**-. "¿Ir al Hogar del Clan Kurosawa?"-** leyó dudosa.**  
-¿A mi casa?-** preguntó un serio Kindoku alzando una ceja.**  
-¡Y DAN 20 PUNTOS!-** anunció la chica con ojos brillosos después de leer el puntaje.**  
-¿20 PUNTOS SÓLO POR IR A LA CASA DE KINDOKU?. ¡ES LO MÁXIMO!-** exclamó el Okuribi**-. ¡Ganaremos muchos puntos de una sola vez!  
-Aquí hay algo que no me agrada-** gruñó el pelinegro**-. ¿Veinte puntos sólo por ir a mi casa?. Seguro que debe ser una trampa.  
-Ahora que lo dices, sí: Suena un poco sospechoso-** le apoyó Atsumi pero entonces fijó su vista en unas pequeñas letras que decían al final de la hoja… _**- "No traer a Kindoku bajo ningún motivo"- **_leyó en silencio_**-. ¿No llevar a Kindoku?. ¿Por qué?-**_ se preguntó mentalmente.**  
-¿Hola?. ¡Tierra llamando a Atsumi!-** molestaba Aori pasándole la mano enfrente de su cara para ver si la aludida reaccionaba y lo logró.**  
-¿Ah?. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Te preguntamos que por cuál empezamos-** le dijo el castaño.**  
-¡Ah, eso!-** dijo rápidamente**-. Respecto a eso, estaba pensando que sería mejor hacerlas por separado.  
-¿Separado?-** repitieron al unísono sus compañeros.**  
-Sí, así terminaremos más rápido y vendremos por más misiones en cuanto acabemos-** les explicó.**  
-No suena muy organizado-** criticó el Okuribi.**  
-¡Pues lo haremos te guste o no!-** le advirtió la chica con mirada amenazante.**  
-En ese caso, yo quisiera encargarme de la misión que solicitaron en mi casa-** pidió el Kurosawa.**  
-No Kindoku, tú tranquilo que yo me encargo de esta misión-** le prometió intentando fingir orgullo mientras una nerviosa gota le bajaba por detrás de la cabeza.

El chico la miró con seriedad hasta que finalmente desistió.

**-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te confíes y trata de no sonreír-** le advirtió el pelinegro**-. Me iré a hacer la misión de la guardería-** dijo tomando el papel con la misión y alejándose a paso relajado.**  
-¿Qué no sonría?-** preguntó confusa**-. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?  
-Quién sabe-** le apoyó el castaño**-. Pero al menos escogió la misión de la guardería, así que eso significa que me voy a la floristería.  
-Y yo me voy al hogar de Kindoku-** dijo con mucha confianza en sí misma.

Mientras, el Equipo 9…

**-¿SÓLO DOS MISIONES?. ¿ES TODO LO QUE PUDIERON SACAR?-** gritaba una enojada Ichigo.**  
-Ya no habían más, te lo juramos-** intentaba excusarse Hoeru**-. Akari y Yome sacaron las últimas que quedaban-** acto seguido apuntó a sus dos cachorritos y cada uno sostenía una misión en sus hocicos los cuales salivaban un poco mojando las hojas.**  
-Baba de perro… ¡Guácala!-** se quejó la pelirrosa.**  
-Además no te preocupes, supuestamente vuelven a rellenar con misiones cada dos horas-** le avisó Shizu.**  
-¿DOS HORAS?. ¡A este paso nunca podré invitar a Kenichi a salir!-** se entristeció la Uchiha.**  
-¡Vamos, sube ese ánimo!. Quizás sean misiones de mucho puntaje-** le animó el Inuzuka y acto seguido tomó los papeles en sus manos y los leyó**-. Veamos, una de las misiones es conseguir leña y la otra es conseguir miel, y ambas valen 14 puntos.  
-¡Vaya!. ¡Nada mal para empezar!-** se alegró la pelirrosa-. **De acuerdo Equipo 9… ¡Vamos a ganar ese premio!  
-¡SÍ!-** gritó Hoeru de alegría.**  
-Si…-** dijo también el Aburame aunque no muy animado.

En tanto, el Equipo 3 había cogido sólo un único papel que decía: _Limpiar la calle principal desde la Torre del Hokage hasta la floristería._

**-¿Es la única misión que pudimos conseguir?-** se deprimió Daisuke después de leer el papel con la misión.**  
-Bueno, al menos vale 30 puntos-** intentó animarle Kana.**  
-Seamos realistas amigos: Nadie puede limpiar este basurero por completo- **les dijo al tiempo que les indicaba una larga calle llena de desperdicios.**  
-¿Y se supone que por esta calle pondrán puestos?-** se avergonzó Daisuke al ver la calle que tendrían que limpiar**-. Tiene que ser una broma.  
-Odio tener que admitirlo, pero esta es una misión que tardará demasiado-** suspiró el Hyuga**-. Será mejor que la dejemos en algún pizarrón y esperar a que vuelvan a rellenar para tomar otra misión.  
-A menos que…- **empezó a decir la Hatake y sus compañeros la miraron**-. Sí, puedo usar esa técnica-** dijo con decisión al tiempo que se quitaba el gigantesco pincel que cargaba en su espalda.**  
-¿Vas a utilizar esa técnica?-** le cuestionó Kashoku.**  
-Pues… bueno…-** mascullaba nerviosa.**  
-Lee Sensei te dijo que sólo la usaras en casos de emergencia-** le recordó el de ojos blancos.**  
-Bueno, creo que esto se podría considerar una emergencia-** se intentó excusar la chica pero el Hyuga no dejaba de mirarle con reproche**-. Vamos, si no lo hago nos quedaremos atrás respecto a los demás.  
-Sí, Kashoku, déjala-** apoyó el Uchiha también.**  
-¡No la ayudes Daisuke!  
-Por favor-** le volvió a pedir la peliblanca**-. Casi no hago nada por este equipo. Sólo por esta vez déjame.  
-Está bien- **se resignó Kashoku**-. Pero no me hagan responsable si Lee Sensei se entera.  
-Gracias Kashoku-** agradeció la chica y a continuación colocó la punta del pincel en el suelo.**  
-Espera Kana, tengo que cargarte…-** recordó de pronto el moreno pero la Hatake le detuvo.**  
-No te preocupes, esta vez déjenme hacerlo por mí misma.****  
-Pero… ¿Y tu enfermedad?  
-El doctor dijo que podía tener sin problemas hasta una hora de ejercicio al día, así que no te preocupes-** le dijo la peliblanca y Daisuke prefirió dejarla hacer las cosas a su modo**-. Bueno aquí voy-** hizo un par de sellos y su chackra empezó a concentrarse en la punta de su pincel**-. Bien, ahora daremos una gran vuelta-** y dicho esto empezó a trotar sin dejar que el pincel saliera del suelo el cual dejaba a su paso un rastro de color azul brillante.**  
-Igual sigámosla por si las dudas-** sugirió el Hyuga.**  
-Tienes razón-** le apoyó Daisuke y ambos fueron a acompañar a Kana.

-0-0-0-

Mientras, en un puesto de comida que ya se había instalado para el festival, la mayoría de los Maestros Jounins descansaban en su interior sentados en las mesas que habían. Y en una mesa se podía ver a Chikara sentada junto a Kenichi y Lee. Chikara tenía mucho aguante pues ya iba en su tercera jarra de cerveza lo cual difería mucho del refresco de Lee o del agua mineral del Uchiha.

**-¡Ah!. Nada mejor que algo helado y refrescante para calmar la sed en estos días calurosos-** decía Kakkazan mientras volvía a beber su cerveza.**  
-Aun no puedo creer que me haya graduado hace sólo cinco años y todavía siga siendo la misma alcohólica empedernida de siempre- **susurró un avergonzado Kenichi.**  
-No tiene nada de malo, además beber alcohol es signo de que ya eres todo un hombre- **sonrió la Jounin dándose golpes en el pecho con aires de orgullo.**  
-Eso no sonó bien viniendo de una mujer-** se avergonzó Lee.**  
-¡Vamos Lee!. Demuéstrale al Señor Orgulloso como bebe un hombre-** le decía la pelirroja acercándole su jarra con cerveza.**  
-¡No, Chikara!. Tú bien sabes que no tengo aguante-** le decía el cejotas tratando de alejar la jarra de su cara.**  
-¡Vaya!. ¡Parece que tenemos una reunión aquí!- **habló una voz masculina y el trío de Jounins se volteó y vieron a un joven alto de 20 años, de oscuro cabello puntiagudo y que llevaba puesto su chaleco Jounin.**  
-Ah, hola Isamu-** le saludó alegremente Kakkazan**-. No te quedes ahí parado, coge una silla y únete a nosotros.**

El aludido obedeció y pronto estaba sentado en la mesa junto a los demás.

**-Hace mucho que no los veía, he estado bien ocupado con mi equipo-** decía Isamu.**  
-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres-** le sonrió la pelirroja.**  
-¿Lo sabes?-** preguntó confuso el castaño.**  
-La hicieron Maestra Jounin-** anunció Kenichi totalmente desganado.**  
-¿Te nombraron Jounin?-** se sorprendió Isamu y Chikara sólo le respondió haciéndole el símbolo de la victoria con su mano.**  
-Sí, para mí también fue una sorpresa-** tuvo que reconocer el Uchiha**-. Se encarga de la hija del Hokage y de otros dos chicos.  
-¿Te tocó con Atsumi?-** se sorprendió el castaño.**  
-Sí, bueno, no puedo negar que hemos tenido nuestros malos momentos pero también hemos pasado por buenos instantes- **hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de cerveza y luego continuó**-. Además tengo en mi equipo a un Kurosawa y a otro chico bastante especial.  
-Se oye bien- **y dicho esto sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, se lo puso en la boca, lo encendió con un mechero que guardaba en su chaleco, luego aspiró y exhaló una gran bocanada de humo que fue a parar en la cara del Uchiha el cual empezó a toser**-. ¿Estás bien, Kenichi?.  
-¡Jamás me ha gustado el olor a cigarrillo!-** exclamó el moreno tapándose la nariz y la boca con ambas manos.**  
-Se supone que ya eres todo un hombre Kenichi, deberías tomar algún trago de alcohol o al menos soportar el humo de un cigarro- **le tentó Chikara.**  
-Por cierto, traje unos naipes. ¿Les apetece jugar?-** les ofreció Lee.**  
-Genial: Terminé en la mesa de los vicios-** dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha para luego pararse de la mesa**-. Volveré cuando pierdan la dignidad-** les dijo el joven Jounin saliendo del local.**  
-Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si jugamos póquer****?-** sugirió Kakkazan para olvidar a Kenichi.**  
-Por mí está bien-** dijo Lee levantando el pulgar.**  
-¡Empecemos!-** exclamó Isamu.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, los Genins se hallaban repartidos por toda la aldea cumpliendo toda clase de misiones y cuando acababan les colocaban un sello especial en el papel con la misión que habían sacado lo cual confirmaba que la habían cumplido de forma satisfactoria.

Tal era el caso de Kindoku que terminó su misión a los dos minutos de haberse presentado y ya le estaban colocando el sello a su papel.

**-Muchas gracias-** le agradecía una señora de cómo 40 años**-. Ahora tenemos lista la guardería.  
-Sólo deshice una pared con mi técnica-** decía el chico con su inexpresividad.**  
-Sí y gracias a eso tenemos un lugar más amplio para cuidar a los más pequeñines-** le sonrió la mujer.**  
-Si ya no hay más que hacer, me retiro. Con su permiso-** dijo esto último a modo adiós y se marchó a paso relajado.

-0-0-0-

En otra parte, Atsumi había llegado a la puerta de una gran casona ubicada en un sector pantanoso de la aldea.

**-¿Se supone que aquí vive Kindoku?-** se preguntaba al tiempo que se tapaba la nariz y observaba los alrededores: Los árboles y las pocas plantas que habían estaban en un claro estado de descomposición, el suelo estaba cubierto de musgo y hongos, como a medio kilómetro de la casona se podía observar un lago de color verde oscuro, además el olor putrefacto del lugar era bastante insoportable**-. ¿Cómo logra vivir en un lugar como este sin vomitar?**

En eso, Atsumi dio un respingo al sentir abrirse la puerta tras su espalda.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** habló una voz femenina tan fríamente que la rubia casi pudo sentir que su cuerpo se congelaba.

Se volteó con lentitud y se encontró con una alta mujer, de piel pálida y de largo cabello negro. Tenía una mirada inexpresiva y sus labios se hallaban rígidos sin sonreír.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** repitió la mujer de nuevo con voz fría pero no parecía molesta.**  
-Vi… Vine po-por lo de… l-la misión-** logró tartamudear.

La mujer se quedó mirando fijamente a la Uzumaki durante varios segundos y sin decir absolutamente nada. La pobre chica no sabía que hacer, lo único que quería era salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí.

**-Sígueme-** susurró de pronto la mujer invitando a Atsumi a pasar a la casa y la Genin la siguió sin chistar.

Caminaban por un largo y oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por velas, a cada lado del pasillo se podían apreciar largas filas de puertas corredizas las cuales se hallaban todas cerradas. Además la casa entera estaba sumida en el silencio absoluto siendo los pasos de Atsumi y la señora los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en ese momento.

**-Disculpe… ¿Usted es del Clan Kurosawa?- **preguntó de pronto la niña.**  
-Sí-** dijo apenas la mujer.**  
-¿Qué es usted de Kindoku?  
-Madre-** volvió a susurrar la señora.**  
-Lo imaginé, tienen un gran parecido, je je je-** rió un poco y, en menos tiempo del que tardaba en decir su nombre, la señora le agarró del brazo bruscamente al tiempo que la fulminaba con una fría mirada que la asustó.**  
-Aquí está prohibido sonreír-** le advirtió con frialdad**-. Así que aguántate la gracia.  
-Dis… culpe- **logró decir entrecortadamente.

La Señora Kurosawa soltó el brazo de la niña y continuó caminando. Atsumi sólo se dedicó a seguirla sin volver a decir otra palabra más. De pronto se detuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza, la señora la abrió y se encontraron con una habitación bastante sencilla: Había un futón en el suelo, un armario y una pequeña estantería con libros. Al igual que toda la casa, la habitación tampoco tenía iluminación por lo que la señora Kurosawa tuvo que tomar una de las velas que alumbraban el pasillo para poder guiarse.

**-Esta es la habitación de mi hijo-** susurró la señora.

Entonces entraron y avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una ventana con las cortinas cerradas.

**-Esta es tu misión-** susurró la mujer para después abrir las cortinas.

Los ojos de Atsumi quedaron en blanco por la sorpresa. No le daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos a través de aquella ventana.

**-Eso… ¿Eso es pasto?-** preguntó anonadada y la Señora Kurosawa sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Y no era para menos quedarse así de asombrado. El pasto estaba a la altura de la ventana por lo que debía tener un metro de alto aproximadamente (si es que no era más).

**-¿Por qué el pasto ha crecido tanto aquí?-** se atrevió a preguntar la chica.**  
-Mi hijo no nos deja cortar el pastizal que crece por fuera de su habitación-** dijo de pronto la señora**-. Tiene una obsesión con él.  
-Cierto, se supone que le gustaba ver como crece la hierba-** recordaba Atsumi con algo de vergüenza**-. No sabía que se tomaba tan en serio su pasatiempo.  
-Tu misión es cortarlo-** le dijo con seriedad la mujer.**  
-¿Sólo tengo que cortar el césped?-** se extrañó la rubia**-. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué algo así amerita tener 20 puntos?  
-Porque si Kindoku se entera que le cortaste el césped… te matará-** le dijo la señora en un tono lúgubre.

A continuación la señora salió sin prisa de la habitación dejando adentro a una asustada Atsumi.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en la bodega de la Floristería Yamanaka, Aori hacía los arreglos florales tan rápido como podía pero a media hora de trabajar había terminado sólo 47 de los 200 arreglos florales que tenía que hacer.

**-Si sigo así voy a terminar la próxima semana-** se dijo para sí mismo con tristeza.**  
-Oye niño…- **le habló de pronto la voz de un adulto, era el señor Sai Mitsuji que pasaba por ahí y se detuvo para ver como iba el Okuribi**-. ¿Cómo vas con eso?  
-Voy bien. No se preocupe, Señor Mitsuji-** le sonrió el castaño avergonzado.**  
-¿En serio?-** le cuestionó.**  
-Sí, señor-** insistía el chico intentando disimular su nerviosismo.**  
-Vas a paso de tortuga-** le dijo de pronto y Aori se deprimió para sus adentros aunque no lo demostrara su cara**-. Bueno, sólo espero que termines antes de que el festival empiece- **se despidió con una sonrisa de aire inexpresivo y luego se fue para otra parte.**  
-¡Hasta que se fue!-** suspiró aliviado el Genin y luego volvió a fijarse en la pila de flores que todavía tenía que arreglar**- ¡NO VOY A TERMINAR NUNCA!-** lloró.

-0-0-0-

Y en los límites de la aldea, se encontraba el Equipo 9 con sus hachas para talar árboles de un bosque.

**-¡A CORTAR ÁRBOLES!-** exclamó Ichigo con decisión y con el puño en alto.**  
-¿Y tu hacha?-** le preguntó Shizu de pronto al notar que su compañera era la única que no llevaba.**  
-No la necesito-** dijo orgullosa.**  
-¿Por qué?-** preguntó el Aburame.**  
-Mi mamá me estuvo enseñando como acumular chakra en un solo punto del cuerpo para tener una fuerza fenomenal-** explicó la pelirrosa.**  
-¿En serio?. ¡Queremos verlo!. ¿Cierto chicos?-** les preguntó el Inuzuka a sus cachorros y ellos ladraron a modo de afirmación.**  
-Ya, está bien, no insistan tanto. Ahora mismo se los demostraré-** decía la Uchiha con falsa modestia.**  
-No sé por qué esto me hace pensar que no saldrá como esperamos- **dijo con seriedad el Aburame.

Entonces Ichigo se acercó hasta el tronco de un gran árbol, cerró el puño con fuerza, acumuló chackra en él tanto como pudo, lanzó un puñetazo al tronco y…

¡PAF!

Hoeru miraba expectante a lo que pudiera suceder…

Shizu parecía tener una expresión de sorpresa detrás de sus oscuros anteojos…

El puño de la Uchiha aun seguía apoyado en el tronco…

Una fresca brisa de verano pasó, y de pronto…

Los ojos de Ichigo empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

**-¡AUCH!. ¡ESO DUELE!-** gritó de dolor mientras sus apenados compañeros se caían hacia atrás por la vergonzosa escena.**  
-¡Eso fue patético!-** susurró el Inuzuka por lo bajo y sus cachorros le refunfuñaron a modo de apoyo.**  
-¿Segura que aun no quieres usar el hacha?-** le sugirió Shizu.**  
-¡NO!. ¡ESTO NO ME LA VA A GANAR!. ¡NINGÚN ÁRBOL ME IMPEDIRÁ TENER MI CITA CON KENICHI!- **gritó con decisión al tiempo que le propinaba una fuerte patada al árbol que lo hizo temblar por varios segundos.

El trío pensó por un segundo que el árbol iba a ceder, sin embargo éste no fue el que cayó sino que en su lugar se cayó lo que parecían ser unas grandes bolas de papel llenas de un líquido oscuro y viscoso.

**-¿Y eso?-** preguntó de pronto Hoeru.

Al instante sus cachorros se acercaron a ellas, las lamieron y luego ladraron algo que solo el Inuzuka pudo entender.

**-¿Miel?-** susurró de pronto**-. Akari y Yome dicen que es miel.  
-Un segundo- **saltó Shizu**-. ¿Acaso donde hay miel no hay también…?  
-¡****AAABEEEJAAAAAAS****!-** gritó del pánico la Uchiha indicando la cima del árbol donde pudieron ver un enfurecido enjambre de abejas que se dirigía a ellos.**  
-¡CORRAN!-** ordenó el Aburame y pronto el trío salió corriendo despavorido siendo seguido por el enjambre.

-0-0-0-

En esos mismos instantes, en el puesto de comida, se desarrollaba una partida de póquer entre tres Maestros Jounins.

**-¡Escalera!-** exclamaba Chikara con euforia al tiempo que mostraba su mano**-. ¡Admírenlas y lloren!  
-Ya paremos esto Chikara, ni a Isamu ni a mí nos queda nada para seguir apostando-** le pidió Lee.**  
-Ya te llevaste incluso lo que gané en mi última misión, ya no tengo para gastar en el festival a menos que mis estudiantes se lleven el premio de las misiones-** declaró Isamu.**  
-Una apuesta es una apuesta-** les recordó la pelirroja**-. Y si ya no tienen dinero, bueno… podrían pagarme con algo que lo reemplace- **dijo esto último mirando con picardía la ropa de los jounins y estos entendieron de inmediato el mensaje.**  
-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOMOS?. ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA VAMOS A APOSTAR NUESTRAS ROPAS!-** declaró un furioso Isamu.**  
-Bueno, entonces me llevo mi dinero y…-** decía la jounin levantándose con su pequeña montaña de ganancias en los brazos, pero…**  
-¡Espera Chikara!-** le detuvo Lee**-. ¡Una apuesta más por favor!- **pidió al tiempo que colocaba su chaleco de jounin encima de la mesa.**  
-¡Lee, no seas tonto!-** le regañó su amigo.**  
-No, no voy a permitirle que se lleve mi dinero tan fácil-** declaró un furioso Lee.**  
-Así me gusta- **dijo Chikara sonriendo infantilmente**-. ¡Qué siga el juego!-** exclamó animada y con el puño en alto.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto con el Equipo 3, Kana aun estaba con su enorme pincel y con Kashoku y Daisuke siguiéndola. Desde arriba se veía que estaba dibujando un gran círculo color azul que rodeaba toda la calle que debía ser limpiada.

**-¿Te falta mucho?-** preguntó Daisuke.**  
-Ya estoy terminando-** le aseguró la Hatake y segundos después llegó al lugar de donde había partido y terminó el círculo**-. ¡Ya terminé!. Ahora sólo falta lo último.****  
-Si Lee Sensei se entera que utilizaste la Técnica del Kanji para esto…  
-No lo sabrá si nadie se lo dice-** interrumpió la peliblanca al Hyuga, acto seguido escribió dentro del círculo _取り片付ける_ (que significa _"limpiar"_ o _"poner en orden"_), luego hizo dos sellos e invocó**- **_**¡TÉCNICA DE KANJI!**_

Al instante, el círculo empezó a resplandecer expulsando una luz blanca que brillaba tan fuerte que no dejaba ver nada de lo que pasaba en su interior. Cinco segundos después tanto la luz como el círculo desaparecieron dejando ver la calle que ya no estaba desordenada ni llena de basura como antes, sino totalmente limpia y reluciente.

**-Listo- **anunció la chica.**  
-¡Genial!-** exclamó Daisuke levantando los brazos de alegría**-. ¿Viste Kashoku que fue buena idea?  
-Eh… sí-** tuvo que admitir el ojiblanco.**  
-¡Ganamos 30 puntos de una sola vez!. Ni siquiera mi hermano mayor logró terminar una misión de estas.  
-Pero esta misión ni siquiera la hiciste tú-** le regañó su compañero.**  
-¡Qué importa!. ¡Son 30 puntos!. ¿Cierto Kana?-** miró a su compañera buscando apoyo pero algo no andaba bien con ella, trataba de mantenerse en pie afirmándose con todas sus fuerzas al pincel**-. ¡Kana!-** gritó preocupado el Uchiha acercándose a la chica, lo mismo hizo el Hyuga.**  
-¿Estás bien, Kana?-** preguntó Kashoku.**  
-Creo que… aun no controlo bien… esta técnica-** logró decir la Hatake, parecía muy cansada y se le habían formado ojeras debajo de los ojos.**  
-Es normal, Lee Sensei ya te había dicho que esta técnica requiere de un gran control de chackra, y si no tienes ese control terminarás consumiendo más energía de la necesaria-** le recordó el ojiblanco.**  
-¿Crees que puedes seguir?-** le preguntó Daisuke.**  
-Estoy bien, en serio, no te preocupes-** trató de calmarle la peliblanca, pero terminó cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose la pierna izquierda y gritando de dolor.**  
-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntaba preocupado el Uchiha.**  
-¡MI PIERNA! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!-** gritaba de dolor la chica.**  
-¿Será una fractura?-** temió el moreno.**  
-Lo averiguaré- **dijo Kashoku e hizo un conjunto de sellos**- _¡BYAKUGAN!_-** invocó, las venas del rededor y del interior de sus ojos se ensancharon haciéndose visibles. El Byakugan le permitió entonces poder ver más allá de la piel de su compañera, podía ver claramente los huesos de su pierna y verificó que se habían estado quebrando en varios lugares aunque afortunadamente ninguno se había roto**-. Tiene varias trizaduras que parecen leves, pero no se le ha partido ningún hueso.  
-De todas formas deberíamos llevarla al hospital-** sugirió Daisuke.**  
-No se preocupen-** dijo Kana de pronto tratando de aguantar el dolor**-. Aun puedo seguir si mis huesos están bien.  
-Tus huesos tienen trizaduras, ya no estás bien-** le regañó el Hyuga.**  
-De todas formas, no me lleven al hospital, por favor-** pidió la Hatake**-. No quisiera preocupar a mi papá o a Lee Sensei.****  
-Pero, Kana…  
-Sólo déjenme en algún lugar seguro-** sugirió la chica interrumpiendo nuevamente a Kashoku**-. Déjenme en algún lugar donde no deba moverme demasiado y les prometo que estaré bien.  
-¡Ya sé!. ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto donde podemos dejarla sin preocuparnos!-** dijo entonces el Uchiha.

Minutos después…

**-¿La librería?-** cuestionó el ojiblanco cuando ya se encontraban dentro del lugar.**  
-Es perfecto, Kana estará sentada sin moverse leyendo todos los libros de su interés hasta que terminen las misiones-** le explicó su compañero.**  
-A mí me parece perfecto-** decía la peliblanca apenas levantando la cabeza, estaba muy concentrada leyendo una novela en ese momento**-. Regresen por mí cuando las misiones terminen-** se despidió haciéndoles un ademán a sus compañeros.

Los chicos salieron de la librería y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la Torre del Hokage.

**-Espero que Kana se cuide-** soltó Kashoku.**  
-¡Va a estar bien!-** le aseguró su compañero.**  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que su enfermedad es muy seria, no podemos tomarla a la ligera por ningún motivo-** le regañó.**  
-Lo siento-** se disculpó el moreno.**  
-Bueno, al menos ya tenemos lista la misión-** dijo el ojiblanco ahora más calmado**-, ahora sólo hay que ir a dejar el papel timbrado a la torre para que registren nuestro puntaje.  
-Ojalá que hayan rellenado, no quedaba ninguna misión más aparte de ésta-** le recordó a su compañero.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea, el equipo conformado por Shikaro Nara, Inomaru Mitsuji y Chomi Akimichi, se había tirado al suelo a descansar, habían estado cavando un enorme agujero de metro y medio de profundidad en suelo duro.

**-Veo que terminaron de cavar mi foso. ¡Muy buen trabajo, chicos!-** les felicitó un hombre de cómo cuarenta años**-. Aquí tienen timbrado el papel de la misión-** les dijo pasándoles el susodicho papel**-. Empezaré a colocar de inmediato las canicas para la "búsqueda del tesoro"-** anunció antes de irse a buscar la caja con las canicas.**  
-Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil armar este juego-** dijo un cansado Inomaru.**  
-No sé si quiera jugar "Búsqueda del Tesoro" este año-** dijo Shikaro.**  
-Y esto sólo valía 11 puntos-** les recordó Chomi**-. ¡Esto es muy agotador!  
-Es verdad-** concordó el Nara**-. Aunque seguro hubiera sido pan comido para alguien que tuviera experiencias en Técnicas de****l Elemento Tierra**- agregó.**  
-Pero como nadie en este equipo la tiene, hay que hacerlo todo del modo difícil**- suspiró la chica.**  
-Si tan sólo hubiera una forma más fácil y rápida de obtener puntaje-** deseaba el rubio.**  
-¡Eso es!-** saltó entonces la Akimichi poniéndose de pie**-. ¿Por qué debemos agotarnos haciendo misiones si lo único que hay que hacer es llevar los papeles timbrados para que nos asignen puntaje?. ¿Me entienden?-** les dijo guiñándoles un ojo**-. Sólo hay que llevar "pa-pe-les-tim-bra-dos"-** dijo resaltando las sílabas.**  
-¿Tratas de decir que entreguemos los papeles de las misiones ya timbradas de los otros equipos?- **inquirió Shikaro.**  
-¿Pero eso no es robar y hacer trampa?-** advirtió Mitsuji.**  
-No lo será si no nos pillan-** les tentó la gordita.**  
-No lo sé… ¿Tú que dices, Shikaro?-** le preguntó el rubio a su compañero.**  
-Yo ya no quiero seguir haciendo misiones, son un fastidio-** dijo con voz aburrida.**  
-Veo que Shikaro me apoya-** se alegró Chomi**-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Inomaru?  
-Es que… hacer trampas… no es correcto-** balbuceó, pero Chomi lo miró con furia, casi se le podía ver salir fuego por la boca. Entonces agarró al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó desde el suelo hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.**  
-¿Qué te parece más correcto?. ¿Hacer trampas?. ¿O mi puño en tu nariz?-** le gruñó al tiempo que le mostraba su otra mano empuñada.**  
-Cambié de opinión, hacer trampas es buena idea-** dijo rápidamente Inomaru y Chomi le soltó.**  
-Perfecto, ahora todos estamos de acuerdo-** les sonrió la chica como si nada hubiera pasado mientras se alejaba rumbo a la torre.**  
-Esta chica da muchos problemas-** bostezó el Nara.**  
-De todos los compañeros que pude tener… ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con Chomi?- **se deprimió el Mitsuji.**  
-No exageres, podría haber sido peor-** le dijo su compañero.

Después de eso se fueron a alcanzar a su compañera para dejar el papel con la misión.

-0-0-0-

Mientras, afuera de la Torre del Hokage, se habían instalado unos puestos donde se encontraban varios ninjas adultos registrando las misiones que los Equipos de Genins iban terminando y colocándoles el respectivo puntaje. Ahí mismo se encontraba Kindoku entregando su papel timbrado.

**-Muy bien, entonces son 5 puntos para el Equipo de Chikara-** le avisó el ninja al pelinegro mientras anotaba el puntaje en una hoja de registros**-. Rellenaremos en unos minutos con más misiones, puedes tomarte un descanso mientras.  
-Gracias-** susurró Kindoku, en eso vio llegar a Daisuke y Kashoku al puesto del ninja registrador de al lado.**  
-¡Regístrelo!. ¡El equipo de Lee Sensei hizo una misión de 30 puntos!-** exclamaba Daisuke con entusiasmo.**  
-¡Vaya!. ¡Una de 30!. ¡Eso no se ve todos los años!-** se sorprendía el ninja que llevaba el registro.**  
-¿Y Kana?-** susurró entonces el Kurosawa.

El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío y se ocultó detrás de su compañero de equipo.

**-Ah, hola Kindoku, no te habíamos visto-** le saludó el ojiblanco.**  
-¿Dónde está su compañera?-** volvió a insistir.**  
-Ella… bueno…-** balbuceaba Kashoku.**  
-Está ocupada en una misión-** respondió el Uchiha con rapidez.**  
-¿Está sola?-** les preguntó con frialdad y Daisuke sólo empezó a temblar del miedo.**  
-Só… Sólo no se sentía muy bien. Así que la dejamos en una librería-** confesó el Hyuga con nervios.**  
-Ya veo-** susurró el Kurosawa más normalmente.**  
-Por cierto, ¿sabes qué hace Atsumi ahora?-** preguntó entonces el ojiblanco para cambiar el tema.**  
-Está en una misión en mi casa.  
-¿En tu casa?- **repitió el Hyuga**-. ¿Y qué hace ahí?  
-Eso me gustaría saber-** dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse caminando.**  
-¿A dónde vas?-** le preguntó Kashoku.**  
-Voy a ver qué hace Atsumi en mi casa-** les avisó y siguió alejándose.**  
-Pensé que nunca se iría-** se alivió el Uchiha.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, un triste Aori apenas llevaba ya listos 65 arreglos florales.

**-Eres más lento que mi hijo-** le avisó el señor Mitsuji cuando pasaba nuevamente por la bodega donde trabajaba el chico.**  
-¿No hay una forma de ir más rápido?-** preguntó el castaño con los ojos llorosos.**  
-Pues, ahora que lo dices, existe un método-** le dijo el señor Mitsuji.**  
-¿De verdad?-** preguntó un Aori con ojos brillosos.**  
-Funciona muy bien con mi hijo, aunque lo deja bastante deprimido-** dijo con pena.**  
-No importa, yo puedo intentar lo que sea-** le aseguró el Okuribi.**  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices…-** a continuación, Sai se fue del lugar y comezó a gritar**-. ¡Querida!  
-¿Sí?- **se escuchó uno voz femenina**-. ¿Qué pasa?****  
-¡El chico que vino por lo de la misión ya no quiere seguir trabajando!****  
-¿CÓMO?  
-¡Lo que escuchaste!. ¡Ya se cansó y piensa no seguir!**

Entonces se escucharon unos estruendosos pasos y pronto se hizo presente la señora Ino Mitsuji: La dueña de la Floristería Yamanaka.

**-¿CÓMO QUE YA NO QUIERES TRABAJAR?-** gritó enojada.**  
-¿Eh?-** Aori sólo miraba a la señora sin entender lo que pasaba.**  
-¡ESOS ARREGLOS TIENEN QUE ESTAR LISTOS EN DOS HORAS!  
-¿Dos horas?-** repitió en un agudo susurro el Okuribi.**  
-¿He sido clara?-** le preguntó gruñendo.**  
-Sí… señora-** logró decir Aori con dificultad.**  
-¡ENTONCES TRABAJA Y TERMINA!-** le ordenó y pronto el castaño volvía al trabajo**-. Y para asegurarme que no te irás hasta terminar te vigilaré yo misma.  
-¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-** lloraba Aori y el grito hizo eco por varios metros a la redonda.

-0-0-0-

Mientras, en el hogar del Clan Kurosawa, Atsumi se encontraba cortando con unas tijeras para podar el césped que estaba por fuera de la habitación de Kindoku.

**-De verdad que es increíblemente largo este césped-** se dijo para sí misma**-. Después de esto nunca más volveré a dudar del pasatiempo de Kindoku.  
-Te va a matar-** susurró una voz a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y pudo contemplar a una niña unos dos años menor que ella, de largo cabello negro que además le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.**  
-¿T-Tú quién eres?-** preguntó nerviosa la rubia.**  
-Dokki, tía de Kindoku-** le dijo la niña.**  
-¿Su tía?-** repitió la Uzumaki, por un momento pensó que no escuchaba bien.**  
-Soy la menor de 14 hermanos, la madre de Kindoku es la mayor-** susurró la pequeña.**  
-Ah, entiendo. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo-** dijo la chica mientras volvía a cortar el pasto.**  
-Yo no me arriesgaría-** dijo fríamente.**  
-No sé si es mi imaginación, aunque ahora que lo noto parece que nadie en este clan sonríe-** advirtió mientras no dejaba de podar**-. Siempre creí que era sólo de Kindoku pero parece que esto viene de familia.  
-Es por la línea sucesoria- **dijo Dokki de pronto.**  
-¿Por su línea sucesoria?-** repetía Atsumi deteniendo su trabajo**-. Estoy al tanto de que Kindoku es capaz de producir veneno por sí mismo. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con sonreír?  
-El veneno que producimos los de nuestro clan sólo se activa cuando el usuario pasa por una emoción fuerte-** explicaba la pequeña**-. Por lo que me han explicado el veneno se almacena en cada célula del cuerpo. Normalmente, cuando las personas pasan por una emoción, se liberan ciertas hormonas por el cuerpo lo cual genera reacciones variables que dependen de la emoción sentida. En cambio, cuando un Kurosawa pasa por una emoción fuerte las hormonas que se liberan en esos momentos hacen reaccionar a las células para que suelten el veneno que producen.  
-¿Entonces producen veneno cuando sienten alguna emoción?-** preguntó la Uzumaki**-. Quisiera saber en qué pensará Kindoku cuando realiza su técnica- **se dijo para sí misma con una mirada pícara.**  
-Sin embargo, es un veneno demasiado fuerte, ni nosotros mismos lo podemos soportar por mucho tiempo- **siguió explicando Dokki**-. El tiempo que podemos liberar veneno varía dependiendo del entrenamiento que hayamos seguido. Y si no se logra detener podemos acabar muriendo sin remedio alguno. Es por eso que aquí todos tratamos de retener cualquier clase de emoción.  
-Eso no lo sabía- **susurró Atsumi**-. Quién iba a pensar que Kindoku podría morir sólo por sentir una emoción. ¡Eso es terrible!-** regañó.**  
-Estamos acostumbrados, es más, nos da lo mismo- **le dijo la pequeña.  
**-¿Eso también tiene que ver con que tengan ese… tú sabes… el tono…?  
-Pues sí, la voz depende mucho de la emoción de la persona-** le confirmó la pelinegra**-. Pero si te refieres a **_**la voz fría…-**_ dijo frívolamente y Atsumi pudo sentir una especie de brisa helada**- la voz fría es porque no solemos hablar mucho. De hecho aquí casi nadie se habla. La verdad nos es muy difícil mantener un tono que suene serio-** admitió.**  
-Sí, no te preocupes, ya entendí. Je… ¡Ay no!-** exclamó tapándose la boca**-. Casi se me olvida que no debo reír.  
-La risa es muy contagiosa-** decía Dokki**-, podrías terminar causando problemas en los miembros del clan que aun no controlan bien el veneno si llegan a escucharte.  
-Bueno, aprendí mucho hablando contigo Dokki, pero tengo que seguir con mi misión. Así que por qué no te vas a jugar por ahí porque aun me queda mucho que hacer- **le sugirió la Uzumaki mientras volvía agacharse para podar.**  
-Yo que tú huyo-** le dijo Dokki.  
**-¿Por qué?  
-Por mi sobrino-** avisó la pequeña y efectivamente Kindoku estaba junto a ella**-. Acaba de llegar.**

Atsumi soltó las tijeras para podar del susto y no era para menos. Kindoku estaba viéndola con tanta furia que ya no podía controlar, tan furioso estaba que en su piel empezaban a verse unas extrañas manchas moradas y hasta la misma ropa de él comenzaba a despedir hilos de humo debido a que se deshacía al contacto con las manchas. Definitivamente, Kindoku pasaba por una fuerte emoción de furia lo que provocaba que el veneno viajara sin control alguno por su cuerpo.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a cortar mi pasto?-** gruñó enojado.**  
-Puedo explicarlo-** decía nerviosa**-. Es que… tu mamá pidió la misión… y era cortar el pasto que crecía fuera de tu habitación, y…  
-¡SABES QUE ME GUSTA VERLO CRECER!- **le gritó furioso.**  
-Pero vas a perdonar a tu linda y queridísima compañera de equipo. ¿Verdad?-** le dijo juntando las palmas de las manos y con una tierna mirada, aunque no le funcionó.**  
-¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA!-** gritó corriendo hacia Atsumi, quién atinó a huir despavorida y con su compañero lleno de manchas venenosas persiguiéndola.**  
-Este fue otro intento fallido por cortar el pasto-** susurró Dokki para sí misma.

* * *

_**Omake: **__Lo que tenía Daisuke en su Diario de Vida_

Ichigo se levantó muy temprano, no era para menos ya que ese día iría con su equipo (y por supuesto, su querido hermano mayor) a hacer las misiones por el festival de la fundación.

Estaba buscando sus sandalias en la habitación que compartía con su hermano gemelo con quien lo único que compartía en común (además de la habitación) era el día de nacimiento porque no eran idénticos y eso era de sólo ver el rosado cabello de ella y el oscuro cabello de él. De pronto notó algo extraño, había un pequeño cuaderno color azul que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Daisuke. No pudo resistir la curiosidad y lo sacó con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su hermano.

_**-¿De qué será este cuaderno?. Jamás lo había visto antes-**_ se dijo para sí en su pensamiento.

Abrió el cuadernito y encontró algunas cosas interesantes escritas con la letra de su hermanito.

**-Querido Diario…-** leía Ichigo.

_Me llamo Daisuke y siempre quise tener un diario de vida. Quisiera empezar diciendo que tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana gemela, soy menor que ella sólo por 73 segundos pero aun así me gusta pensar que sigo siendo su gemelo por haber nacido el mismo día. De verdad que no me gusta pensar que soy el menor. A pesar de todo, creo que ellos son los mejores hermanos de todos._

_**-¡Ah, pero qué adorable!-**_ exclamaba para sí misma la Uchiha, mientras cambiaba a una página al azar.

_20 de Febrero:_

_Hoy vino Janken a la casa, cuando Kenichi era genin él y Janken eran compañeros de equipo, ahora Janken es miembro de ANBU. ¡Me encanta la máscara que usa!. ¡Y el uniforme es tan genial!. ¡No sé cómo pero algún día yo también seré un ANBU como Janken!_

_**-¿Daisuke un ANBU?-** _entonces se imaginó a su hermano de ANBU y se sonrojó_**-. ¡Sí, se vería muy sexy!-** _pensó y luego siguió leyendo.

_23 de Marzo:_

_A pocos días para que termine la Academia y ya me meto en problemas por tratar de separar a Atsumi de mi hermana. Ambas me golpearon en la cara diciéndome que no me metiera en lo que no me incumbía aunque apenas me golpearon se disculparon, parece que el calor de la pelea no les hizo darse cuenta que era yo. Aun me duele la nariz y me sangra un poco el labio pero estoy bien._

_**-Recuerdo esa vez, nunca pensé que lo había lastimado tanto-** _se entristeció Ichigo y siguió leyendo.

_1 de Abril:_

_Pasé la prueba y al fin formo parte de un equipo de genins junto a mis amigos Kashoku y Kana. Nuestro maestro Jounin resultó ser Lee Sensei. Me agrada mucho aunque la prueba para ver si quedábamos con él fue casi una tortura. Quedé tan despeinado que mamá luchó con todas sus fuerzas con mi cabello, quedó tan enredado que debí caerme al suelo al menos unas cuatro veces cuando mamá jalaba del peine para desenredármelo y mi hermana tampoco era de mucha ayuda. ¡Si que sufrí ese día!. ¡No quiero otra sesión de peinar con ellas!_

**-¡Jajajajaja!. ¡Sí, recuerdo ese día!. ¡Pobre Daisuke!-** se reía la pelirosa lo cual hizo que su hermano despertara.**  
-¿De que te ríes?-** preguntó un soñoliento Daisuke que recién despertaba.**  
-De… de nada en especial-** dijo nerviosa mientras escondía el diario tras su espalda.**  
-Si tú lo dices-** entonces el chico tocó debajo de su almohada y sintió que algo faltaba**-. Esto, Ichigo. ¿De casualidad no has visto un cuaderno que tenía aquí?  
-¿Un cuaderno?-** decía la chica tratando de fingir inocencia**-. No, no he visto nada parecido.  
-¿Qué ocultas detrás de ti?- **inquirió el chico.**  
-No es nada, en serio.  
-Déjame ver-** insistía Daisuke al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para tratar de ver lo que ocultaba su hermana.**  
-¡Te lo juro Daisuke, no es nada que te interese!-** le dijo nerviosa y moviendo ambos brazos de arriba abajo con rapidez. ¡Grave error!**  
-¿Es mi diario?-** preguntó el chico con temor al notarlo en la mano de su hermana.**  
-¿Este es tu diario?. ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía!-** mintió la pelirosa aun fingiendo inocencia.**  
-¡DEJA ESO!-** le gritó a su hermana, se lanzó hacia ella para tratar de quitarle el diario pero falló en el intento cayendo de bruces al piso.**  
-¿Por qué lo dejaría?. ¡Está muy divertido!-** le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**  
**

Intentó nuevamente quitárselo pero su hermana gemela era mucho más ágil y terminó huyendo de la habitación con su diario en las manos.

**-¡ICHIGO!. ¡REGRÉSAMELO!-** le gritó Daisuke mientras salía a perseguirla.

* * *

_Fin del Omake ;D_

_Era un omake más o menos normalito y que tal vez pude colocar como parte del capítulo 5, pero preferí hacerlo como omake porque en realidad era relleno y no estaba pensado para que fuera parte del capítulo, además se enfocaba en conocer a Daisuke, así que con todo eso encima preferí dejarlo como un omake._

_Bueno, ahora quedan 3 omakes de los que sugerí antes. Puse una votación en mi profile, pueden acceder a ella haciendo clic en mi nick al principio del fic. Por si nunca han votado antes aquí, les aviso que el cuadro aparece cuando hacen clic en "Vote Now!" (aparece al principio del profile). Ahí pueden votar cual es el omake que quieren que coloque en el siguiente capítulo, los omakes son los siguientes:_

_**-Cómo soportar a dos hermanos menores y no morir en el intento **__(omake de Kenichi con sus hermanitos)_

_**-La adorable familia Kurosawa **__(omake del Equipo 5 visitando el Clan de Kindoku)_

_**-El incidente de las sandías **__(omake de Atsumi y Chikara en los tiempos que aun eran parte de la Academia de Ninjas de Konoha)_

_Así que ya saben, voten por la que quieren que siga. ;D_

_Ahora a responder reviews. n.n_

_**sakura28: **__Tú si me entiendes con eso de la inspiración, cierto que se nos va y por más que queremos seguir y nos presionan por que escribamos no nos sale por más que lo intentemos. Te deseo suerte para que la recuperes siempre que la necesites._

_XD Saliendo de eso, gracias por responder mi duda acerca de por qué gustaba tanto la familia Uchiha. Por cierto, me gustó que notaras la vida que le doy a los personajes porque (otra cosa que no me gustó de otros fics que trataban de nuevas generaciones) es que los hijos parecían clones de sus padres. Hago todo lo posible por no caer en eso ya que después de todos son personajes distintos. Y espero que te haya gustado el omake que hice ahora, era simplecito pero no daba para más, después de todo sólo debía tratar de Ichigo descubriendo el diario de Daisuke y de cuanto tardaba él en darse cuenta que lo tenía su hermana. Lo que sucede después se une con la primera parte del capítulo 5 encajando perfectamente. ;D_

_**Esme-chan TS-DN: **__Esta vez me demoré menos en publicar, así que espero que te emociones nuevamente. Me vas a matar porque Ichigo y su equipo no tuvieron mucha participación en esta parte pero no te preocupes que en el siguiente capítulo participarán más. Por cierto, no me hagas ir de nuevo a preguntarle a Ichigo acerca de la sobreprotección para con sus hermanos ya viste como terminé la última vez (nnU). Pero no te preocupes que en capítulos posteriores quedará aclarado y puede que hasta se lleven una que otra sorpresa. ;D_

_**always mssb: **__No soy muy buena para los chistes, de hecho ni siquiera soy muy buena contándolos. Pero me gusta saber que puedo ser graciosa a través de lo que escribo. Espero no perder esa gracia ya que la serie de Naruto no sólo es seria, también tiene varios momentos graciosos y no quiero perder esa magia, no por nada intento hacerlo tan fiel como puedo a como es la serie. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que éste también te guste junto al omake que ganó y que también era el que querías. n_n_

_**sub_nano: **__¿Te leíste los 5 de una sentada?. ¡Wau!. O lees muy rápido o mi fic se te hizo interesante (ruego por que sea la segunda opción UXD). En fin, que bueno que te guste como narro y los personajes. No ganó el omake que querías pero al menos en éste traté de responder a tu duda del review: Daisuke no tiene el pelo rosa, lo tiene oscuro como su padre porque Ichigo y Daisuke en realidad son gemelos no idénticos. n_n_

_**Hyuuga Yukina: **__Lo siento, pero no pude darle más protagonismo a Ichigo en este capítulo por el momento. Pero en el siguiente vuelve a aparecer. Ah, y pisó a Shizu para que se callara porque la estaba dejando mal ante los demás. UXD_

_Y sí, seguiré aunque a veces demore un mundo. ;D_

_**annie-sama: **__Que bueno que te guste el fic y como habrás visto ya lo continué. n.n_

_Ah y lo que le pasa a Ichigo con sus hermanos por favor ya no me insistan más. Traté de preguntárselo respondiendo al review de Esme-chan al final de la página del Capítulo 3 y terminé con Ichigo dándome un buen puñetazo. Así que mejor esperen a que avance la historia y ya verán qué es lo que en verdad pasa. nnU_

_**Pastelito: **__El tema apareció en losmalosfics porque un contacto mío de MSN que es escritor de fics y de libros me insistió en que lo pusiera en esa página para que me lo revisaran. Vi lo que me pusieron y por suerte ninguno era de esos que me hacen dudar sobre si seguir o dejar abandonado. -.-_

_Pues bien, ciertas cosas de Naruto que tú mencionas aun no se ven pero pronto se verán. No soy de poner las cosas abruptamente, normalmente me tomo mi tiempo. Y la mayoría de los errores que me notaron eran ortográficos (voy arreglándolos cada vez que tengo tiempo) o criticaban mi forma de escribir. La segunda no quiero cambiarla, me gusta esta forma en que escribo dejando los diálogos en negrita, siento que le voy dando de esta forma mi toque especial al fic, además de que me gusta como queda ya que resalta y eso, según yo, lo hace más fácil de leer (aunque algunos me han reclamado que les cuesta leer este estilo pero seguro que es porque no han leído antes otro fic con este formato). :)_

_Gracias por tu crítica. ;)_

_**Santiago Suarez: **__Querido Santiago, los capítulos están todos puestos, en serio. Apenas termino de escribir uno, y de responder los reviews, lo publico inmediatamente. ;D_

_**Leslin: **__¡Sí!. ¡Yo también odiaba eso!. Jamás me gustó que los hijos fueran iguales a los padres, la cosa era justamente que fueran diferentes o tuvieran aires de diferencias, porque sino es como que clonaran a los personajes de la serie. Hago lo posible por que no sean como los clones de sus padres y demostrarlo siempre que puedo y al mismo tiempo tratando de no perder la gracia que tiene la serie. No es nada fácil pero trato de esforzarme al máximo. ;D_

_**Antonio: **__Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, aunque aquí entre nos yo pensé que no iba a gustar mucho al principio. De hecho empecé a publicar esta historia convencida de que tendría un público muy escaso debido a la cantidad de personajes inventados que habían y por la poca participación de los personajes originales. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que el fic tendría más de 200 seguidores (cifra de la que estoy enterada porque en mi cuenta de fanfiction aparecen cuántas personas visitan mi historia con frecuencia cada mes). Te daría mi messenger pero no quiero hacerlo público. Así que mejor dime como puedo ubicarte o envíame un PM (mensaje privado), a este último puedes acceder haciendo clic en "Send Message" que se encuentra al principio de mi profile. _

_**Jon...!: **__Como ves ya continué. Que bueno que te gusten mis historias y te agregaré (de nuevo) pero esta vez no hagas tanta broma porque en verdad me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio. Me cuesta distinguir las bromas de lo real._

_Quisiera aprovechar esta instancia para agradecerles a todos por ser tan buenos lectores y seguirme, es gracias a ustedes que trato de esforzarme en este trabajo que estaba oculto en mi cabecita y que no me atrevía a publicar porque pensé que no gustaría justamente porque habían demasiados personajes inventados y los personajes que ustedes conocen y quieren no tenían mucho protagonismo, pero ustedes me han demostrado todo lo contrario. Gracias por leer todas estas idioteces que se me vienen a la cabeza, por todo el apoyo, por no abandonarme y motivarme a no detener el fic. De verdad los quiero mucho a todos. Gracias por todo y ya nos veremos en otro fic. ;D_


	7. Capítulo 06

_¡Buenas a todos!. ¿Me extrañaron?. Espero que sí._

_Dejé el fic botado más de un año, lo sé. Pero he regresado para que vean que no he muerto y que el terremoto de Chile no me hizo nada. ;D_

_Entre otras cosas que también me deprimieron el año pasado, una de ellas fue respecto al fic. Una chica que se hacía llamar _**_Uchiha Vanessa _**_en un foro llamado_**_ Akatsukigaiden, _**_a fines del 2009 tomó mi fic sin cambiar nada y se adjudicó la autoría. O sea, decía que lo creó ella. Aunque ahora que recuerdo sí que le cambió algo: El título, en vez de ser _**_"Naruto NG: Nueva Generación" _**_le colocó_**_ "Una historia lejana" _**_(y pensaba que cambiándole el nombre no lo iba a notar alguien?, pues se equivocó!... y otra cosa, cómo puede venirle bien el nombre de "una historia lejana" si se trata de los hijos e hijas de los ninjas que ya conocemos?... definitivamente hay cosas que creo que jamás llegaré a entender)_

_El foro aun sigue con el tema por si quieren verlo, sólo deben buscarlo en Google colocando el nombre del foro _**_Akatsukigaiden _**_y el nombre de_**_ Atsumi_**_ o _**_Chikara _**_y les saldrá. Podrán ver como me plagiaron el fic y mi queja personal que fui a hacer (sólo me inscribí en el foro para hacer esa queja y nada más)._

_Y bien, saltándome eso, sólo diré que volví y ojalá ahora pueda escribir más seguido._

_Por ahora sólo disfruten de este esperado desenlace. ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: Y el ganador es…**

Y antes de empezar el capítulo, daremos un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado:

**Equipo de Chikara:**

**Atsumi:** No completó su misión de cortar el césped. Actualmente corre a toda velocidad para que Kindoku no la mate.  
**Aori:** Aun no completa su misión de hacer los arreglos florales. En una hora logró tener listos 65 de los 200 que debe hacer y sólo le quedan dos horas para terminar. Actualmente lo vigila Ino Mitsuji, la dueña del local, para asegurarse personalmente que terminará todo.  
**Kindoku:** Completó y registró una misión de 5 puntos. Actualmente persigue a Atsumi por haberse atrevido a cortarle el pasto que por tantos años cuidó.

**Puntaje Total Reunido:** 5 puntos.

**Equipo de Kenichi:**

**Hoeru:** Aun no completa ninguna de las dos misiones que tomó su equipo (conseguir leña y conseguir miel). Actualmente es perseguido por un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas.  
**Shizu:** No pienso perder el tiempo diciendo lo mismo de antes.**  
Ichigo:** Lo mismo de arriba…

**Puntaje Total Reunido:** 0 puntos.

**Equipo de Lee:**

**Kashoku:** Aunque realmente no ayudó, su equipo logró completar una misión de 30 puntos la cual fue registrada recientemente. Actualmente se encuentra sólo con Daisuke para seguir haciendo misiones.  
**Daisuke:** Aunque tampoco ayudó, se siente feliz por haber hecho una misión de 30 puntos. Actualmente se encuentra sólo con Kashoku para hacer misiones.  
**Kana:** Completó una misión de 30 puntos para su equipo gracias a una técnica en la que gastó gran parte de su chackra. Actualmente se ha retirado debido a unas trizaduras de carácter leve que se le hicieron en una pierna a causa del desgaste de energía. Ahora se encuentra descansando leyendo novelas en una librería.

**Puntaje Total Reunido:** 30 puntos.

**Equipo de Isamu:**

**Shikaro:** Se aburrió y ya no quiere hacer más misiones. Actualmente sólo busca reunir puntaje de _una forma más fácil_ (por decirlo de una forma más bonita).  
**Inomaru:** Por miedo a que Chomi le pegara aceptó hacer trampa. Actualmente está siguiendo las órdenes de su compañera.  
**Chomi:** Su equipo completó una misión de 11 puntos. Actualmente busca junto a sus compañeros misiones timbradas que aun no hayan sido registradas y así ganar más cómodamente.

**Puntaje Total Reunido:** 11 puntos.

Y ahora que terminamos este recuento… ¡SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!

-0-0-0-

Atsumi corría a toda velocidad por las pantanosas tierras pertenecientes al Clan Kurosawa, sólo quería encontrar alguna clase de escondite para poder escapar de Kindoku. En eso se detuvo a tomar aire reposando su espalda en un tronco putrefacto.

**-Ahora entiendo por qué esta misión no podía costar menos de 20 puntos- **jadeaba**-. Sólo espero que algún día Kindoku pueda perdonarme.**

En eso ahogó un suspiro y se levantó al sentir que el tronco crujía y se deshacía tras de ella al tiempo que lo atravesaban unas mano amoratadas. La chica sólo atinó a huir.

**-¡Sé que estás por aquí!-** gruñía con rencor el Kurosawa apareciendo poco a poco atrás del tronco que caía al suelo completamente muerto y débil al tacto. Tenía aun más manchas moradas que antes en su piel, además parte de su ropa se había deshecho dejando entrever parte de su hombro izquierdo y su pie derecho se hallaba descalzo debido a que poco antes su calzado se había estropeado por culpa del veneno**-. ¡NO TE SERVIRÁ ESCODERTE!. ¡TARDE O TEMPRANO TE ENCONTRARÉ!- **gritó con furia.

El muchacho empezó a correr en línea recta sacando de su paso cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera en su camino con sólo tocarlo. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al pantanoso lago que quedaba en el límite de los terrenos pertenecientes a su familia.

**-¿Dónde está?-** gruñó al tiempo que miraba a todas partes, pero la tranquilidad del lago era lo único que podía apreciar-** ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS ATSUMI?- **gritó, pero como todo siguió tranquilo desistió y fue a buscar por otra parte.

Y apenas se fue, unas burbujas se hicieron presentes cerca de la orilla y luego la cabeza de Atsumi salía del agua casi desesperada por volver al respirar.

**-Parece que al fin logré perderlo- **suspiró ya más aliviada.

-0-0-0-

En tanto, el Equipo 9 se había detenido a tomar aire en cuanto se percataron que ya no le seguían las abejas.

**-¿Y ahora como vamos a conseguir madera?-** se preguntaba Hoeru, sus cachorros sólo se limitaban a mirarle con aire triste.  
**-Mejor cortemos otro árbol y ya, no se darán cuenta- **sugirió Ichigo.  
**-Pero la misión especifica que sea madera de alerce-** le recordó Shizu**-. Y ese es el único lugar en toda la aldea donde crece.**  
**-¡Tenemos que regresar!- **dijo de pronto el Inuzuka con decisión.  
**-¿Para que nos persigan de nuevo las abejas?. ¡Ni que estuviera loca!-** tachó la Uchiha. Entonces miró a su compañero de equipo de los anteojos oscuros**-. Oye Shizu, si mal no recuerdo, tu clan tiene técnicas con insectos. ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?**  
**-En primer lugar se llaman Kikachu-** decía con seriedad el Aburame**-. Y en segundo son escarabajos que se alimentan de chackra.**  
**-¿Y aun así no hay algo qué puedas hacer?-** volvió a insistir la pelirosa.  
**-Podría, pero no contra esas abejas-** reconoció aun con seriedad.  
-**¿Por qué?- **exigió saber su compañera.  
**-Es por su veneno- **explicó con tranquilidad**-. Debido al sistema nervioso tan sencillo que poseen los Kikachu, un veneno que ataque directamente eso les es demasiado mortal. Quizás si fueran menos abejas podría hacerles frente.**  
**-O sea, que no sirves para nada-** suspiró la Uchiha.  
**-¡Un momento!- **exclamó de pronto Hoeru y sacó un papel que guardaba en su bolsillo**-. Casi se me había olvidado la segunda misión, también debemos recoger miel.**  
**-¿Miel?-** repitió la Uchiha**-. Por favor, no me digas que era de la miel de esas abejas.  
-De hecho…**  
**-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras!- **exclamó al tiempo que le tapaba la boca a su compañero**-. Ya veremos como conseguiremos esa miel y la madera de alerce, pero no nos vamos a resignar a perder estas misiones tan valiosas- **tachó con decisión.  
**-En ese caso…- **empezó a decir el Inuzuka mientras se sacaba la mano de Ichigo de encima**- creo que tengo una escalofriante idea-** les dijo a sus compañeros.  
**-¡Te escuchamos!-** le dijo Ichigo a modo de aprobación, Shizu sólo se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, cerca de la Torre del Hokage, ya se habían reunido varios Genins a esperar a que repusieran con más misiones los pizarrones. Y entre ellos estaban Kashoku y Daisuke.

**-¿Cuanto falta?- **decía desganado el Uchiha.  
**-Como una hora y media- **le respondió su compañero.  
**-Terminamos rápido…-** declaró aburrido.  
**-Sí…  
-Ya llevamos como una hora esperando...  
-Sí…  
-Hace calor…  
-Sí…  
-¿Cómo seguirá Kana?  
-Seguro que aun sigue leyendo.**

Se hizo un largo silencio.

**-Qué aburrido…- **dijeron ambos chicos con desgano.

-0-0-0-

Mientras, en otro lugar de la aldea, Kenichi Uchiha se encontraba dando un paseo. Sólo andaba con ganas de caminar y de olvidarse de todo el asunto del festival, después de todo no le era grato que le recordaran lo pésimo que lo había pasado cuando tuvo que hacer esa clase de misiones sin siquiera poder completar una.

**-¡KENICHI!-** gritó a lo lejos una voz y el aludido volteó.  
**-¿Janken?- **dijo el Uchiha al ver acercarse a lo que parecía ser un muchacho de su edad de corto y despeinado cabello rubio oscuro vistiendo el uniforme de ANBU aunque sin la máscara.  
**-¡Sabía que eras tú compañero!. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!-** le saludó Janken.  
**-Como tres meses-** concordó Kenichi.

Rato después se pusieron a caminar juntos.

**-Gracias a Dios pudimos terminar nuestra misión justo antes del festival-** hablaba Janken**-. Lo único que deseaba era no perderme de nada. Siempre me ha gustado mucho este festival.  
-Sí, debo reconocer que a mí también me gusta-** decía el Uchiha.  
**-Aunque nunca logramos ganar ninguna de las competencias-** recordaba con aire nostálgico el rubio.  
**-Sí, pero aun así fue divertido.  
-Pues yo no recuerdo que lo haya sido mucho para ti, siempre tenías problemas con tus misiones y jamás lograste completar ni una sola…  
-¿Janken, podrías callarte eso?-** gruñó un avergonzado Kenichi.  
**-Lo siento, se me había olvidado que aun eres sensible a ese tema- **rió.  
**-¡NO TE RÍAS!- **gritó el moreno pero pronto se calló y giró la mirada.  
**-¿Pasa algo?- **preguntó Janken y también volteó a donde su compañero lo hacía.

Ambos se percataron de lo que parecía ser una Genin que lloraba siendo consolada por sus compañeros más otro Equipo de Genins. Kenichi y Janken se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

**-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?-** le preguntó Janken con amabilidad.  
**-¿Por qué la repentina reunión?. ¿Acaso no participan en la competencia?-** saltó de repente el Jounin.  
**-Es que… es que…-** balbuceaba la pequeña pero no aguantó más y rompió a llorar**-. ¡WAAAAAAAHHH!. ¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN TONTA?  
-Calma pequeña, calma-** le pedía con gentiliza el ANBU.  
**-¿Qué pasó?-** pidió saber el moreno.  
**-¡Nos robaron!-** habló de pronto uno de los chicos**-. Un Equipo de Genins robó las misiones del equipo de ellos y las del nuestro antes de que las registráramos como cumplidas.  
-Nosotros teníamos como 25 puntos entre las 3 misiones- **decía otro chico.  
**-Y nuestro equipo había acumulado 18 puntos entre dos misiones- **saltó la chica del otro equipo.  
**-Tanto esfuerzo para nada- **suspiró frustrado uno de los chicos, la chica que lloraba escuchó esto y lloró aun más fuerte.  
**-¿Saben quiénes fueron por casualidad?- **preguntó el Jounin pero los seis Genins agacharon la cabeza a modo de negación**-. Entiendo-** dijo en voz baja.  
**-¿Me pregunto qué clase de rufián haría algo tan bajo como esto?-** se preguntó Janken con algo de ira en su voz.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en una librería, Kana aun seguía leyendo tranquila su novela sentada frente a una de las tantas mesas que habían. De pronto escuchó sonar la campanita que tintineaba cada vez que la puerta se abría, cosa rara ya que debido a lo de las misiones nadie (con la excepción de Kana) había entrado en todo el día.

**-¿Quién habrá venido?- **se preguntó la Hatake para sí, aunque sus dudas fueron respondidas en cuanto vio entrar a una sucia Atsumi llena de lodo y de plantas putrefactas**-. ¿Atsumi?- **exclamó preocupada al ver a su amiga así.  
**-Vaya Kana, no pensé que estarías aquí-** saludó la rubia un tanto avergonzada.  
**-Pero… ¿Pero qué te pasó?. ¿Estás bien?  
-Estoy bien, Kana. Sólo necesito un respiro-** y dicho esto tomó asiento en la banca situándose al lado de la peliblanca.  
**-Estás toda sucia… ¡Y empapada!-** exclamó al tocar las ropas de la Uzumaki**-. ¿Qué clase de misión hacías?  
-Cortaba el césped…  
-¿Cortabas el césped?-** repitió la Hatake con incredulidad**- ¿Estás así sólo por cortar césped?  
-Es una larga historia-** tachó con desgano la rubia al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en la mesa**-. Por ahora, sólo quiero esconderme de Kindoku**- agregó.  
**-¿Esconderte de Kindoku?. ¿Por qué?-** preguntó.  
**-Larga historia…- **tachó simplemente la Uzumaki, a lo que Kana sólo suspiró y prefirió dejar de preguntar.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en la Florería Yamanaka…

**-¿Cómo rayos puedes ser tan lento?-** le regañaba Ino a Aori que recién había llegado a los 100 arreglos-**. Y yo que pensaba que Inomaru ya parecía tortuga, pero tú si que te pasas.  
-Créame, no me es tan fácil como parece-** balbuceaba el castaño.  
**-Deja de perder el tiempo hablando que te queda menos de una hora-** le advirtió la dueña.  
**-Sí, señora…-** balbuceó Aori y volvió al trabajo.

En eso, apareció el Señor Mitsuji junto a un chico conocido.

**-¡Oye niño!-** llamó al Okuribi y éste volteó con una penosa mirada**-. Este chico dice que es tu compañero de equipo y quería entrar.**

Entonces el rostro de Aori se iluminó de esperanza y lloró de felicidad.

**-¡KINDOKU!-** exclamó feliz y corrió hasta su compañero**-. ¡Sabía que vendrías a salvarme!- **dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba pero pronto dejó de hacerlo porque sintió que los brazos se le quemaban**-. ¡Auch!. ¿Pero qué?- **se miró los brazos y observó que su ropa se había deshecho por los lugares que tocaron al Kurosawa.  
**-Lo siento, aun no me recupero del todo-** susurró el pelinegro.  
**-¿Recuperarte?-** preguntaba el castaño sin entender, en eso se fijó en la ropa de su amigo que estaba algo deshecha**-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?**  
**-Nada-** susurró.  
**-Bueno, si tú dices que no fue nada por mí está bien- **sonrió Aori.  
**-Bueno-** interrumpió Ino**-, si son del mismo equipo, pueden hacer el trabajo los dos juntos. Así acabarán más rápido- **espetó.  
**-Pero yo no vine a…  
-¡LO-HARÁN-JUNTOS!- **tachó la señora interrumpiendo a Kindoku. El chico sólo la miró seriamente sin cambiar su semblante.

Y un minuto después.

**-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte si es tu misión?- **susurró serio el pelinegro.  
**-No te pediré nada más por hoy, en serio- **prometió el Okuribi con algo de vergüenza, Kindoku sólo se limitaba a hacer arreglos en silencio**-. De verdad que fue un alivio el que llegaras a ayudarme…  
-Nunca dije que venía a ayudarte-** interrumpió serio**-. Sólo quería comprobar si Atsumi estaba aquí, pensé que podría haber venido a darte una mano.  
-Bueno, no he visto a Atsumi desde que nos separamos-** dijo el castaño**-. A propósito, ¿ya hiciste tu misión?  
-Sí- **susurró el pelinegro.  
**-Bueno, entonces ya llevamos 5 puntos- **se alegró el Okuribi.

Kindoku sólo dio un bufido y siguieron trabajando.

-0-0-0-

En tanto, un gran grupo de maestros y maestras Jounins reunidos en un puesto de comidas apreciaban una acalorada partida de póquer.

**-¡Escalera!-** exclamó Lee mostrando sus cartas con las de la mesa.  
**-¡Trío!- **exclamó también Isamu mostrando las suyas.

Ambos hombres estaban sin sus chalecos de Jounin (ya que estos estaban sobre la mesa a modo de apuesta) y confiando que ahora recuperarían algo, pero entonces la infantil sonrisita de Chikara hizo aparición en su rostro.

**-¡Color!- **anunció triunfalmente la pelirroja mostrando sus cartas.

Isamu y Lee abrieron sus ojos y bocas como nunca, aun no podían creer que tanto las cartas que tenía Chikara en mano junto con otras tres de la mesa tuvieran la misma pinta.

**-¡VOLVÍ A GANAR!- **declaraba gloriosamente mientras el grupo de Jounins le celebraba**-. ¡Tienen que volver a pagar!. ¡Tienen que volver a pagar!- **cantaba de alegría.  
**-Lee, creo que yo ya me voy a retirar- **declaró Isamu parándose de la mesa.  
**-Yo aun no- **declaró el de las cejotas y puso uno de sus zapatos como siguiente apuesta en la mesa.  
**-Bueno, vamos a ver cuanto aguantas Lee-** sonrió la Kakkazan.  
**-¡Sigamos Chikara!-** le retó Lee.  
**-Por mí está bien-** dijo con confianza**-. "Muéstrame todo lo que tengas"-** dijo esto último denotando un claro segundo sentido.

-0-0-0-

En tanto, en un prado con alerces, podía apreciarse un enjambre de abejas cuidando parte de su panal que había caído al suelo. En eso, se escuchó un ladrido por el oeste y las abejas partieron a ese lugar, después se escuchó el ladrido en la dirección opuesta, después en otra dirección, y luego en otra…

El enjambre estaba tan confundido sobre a donde ir primero, por lo que optó por separarse en dos y tratar de ver de donde provenían los ladridos. No obstante, el primer enjambre tuvo mala suerte al encontrarse con un enjambre de Kikachus que les atacaron. A pesar de que tenían ventaja biológica contra ellos, los Kikachus las superaban en un número de 100 a una, suficientes como para hacerles frente.

En eso Shizu apareció tras de un árbol comprobando que el trabajo fue cumplido.

**-Un enjambre menos-** se dijo para sí mismo.

En tanto, el otro enjambre de abejas terminó enredado en una telaraña gigantesca, aunque la buena noticia es que habían encontrado la fuente de los ruidos: Los cachorros Akari y Yome.

**-¡Qué bueno que viste esta telaraña Hoeru!-** le felicitó Ichigo.  
**-Bueno, ahora tendremos menos problemas-** declaró contento el Inuzuka y sus cachorros le apoyaron.  
**-Me pregunto si a Shizu le salió todo bien- **se preguntó la chica.  
**-Seguro que sí, ya lo conoces-** le aseguró el castaño e Ichigo sólo sonrió en señal de afirmación.

Minutos después, habían logrado completar ambas misiones y una vez timbradas fueron a toda velocidad a registrarlas.

**-¡No puedo creerlo, 28 puntos de una sola vez!- **exclamaba feliz la Uchiha**-. Mi cita con Kenichi no se arruinará después de todo.  
-No te duermas en los laureles, aun tenemos que hacer más misiones si no queremos que nos alcancen-** le recordó Shizu.  
**-¡Vamos, son 28 puntos!. Nadie hace tanto de una sola vez- **le recalcó la chica.  
**-Ichigo tiene razón, seguro que después de esto seremos el equipo con más puntos-** corroboró el Hoeru y sus cachorros ladraron confiados a estas palabras.

Y una vez que llegaron a registrar sus puntajes…

**-¡Vaya, 28 puntos!. ¡Qué gran cantidad!- **les felicitó el Ninja registrador.  
**-Disculpe…-** se adelantó Ichigo con una amable mirada**- seguro que con este puntaje nosotros somos los primeros. ¿Cierto?- **dijo guiñando un ojo.  
**-Pues no-** dijo como si nada el registrador e Ichigo perdió todas las ilusiones.  
**-¿Y… por qué?-** exigió saber, no podía dar crédito a que no fueran los primeros**-. ¿Cuál es el equipo que va ganando?  
-Pues ellos- **dijo indicando a Kashoku y Daisuke que estaban sentados esperando a que rellenaran los pizarrones.  
**-No… imposible…-** rió nerviosa**- Daisuke nunca ha…  
-Completaron una misión de 30 puntos-** dijo de pronto el registrador.  
**-¡Una de 30!. ¡Increíble!- **se alegró el Inuzuka al oír esto y corrió junto con sus cachorros a los chicos con intención de que le contaron todo.  
**-No todos los años se sabe que alguien hizo una de 30 antes de que volviesen a rellenar- **decía Shizu dirigiéndose también a los que ahora iban ganando, dejando a una rabiosa Ichigo que ya estaba que echaba fuego.

En eso, el aburrimiento de Kashoku y Daisuke se vio interrumpido por Hoeru y Shizu que se habían acercado.

**-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡Completaron una de las misiones con más puntaje!. ¡Y nosotros sólo logramos hacer 28 puntos entre dos misiones!. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-** decía rápidamente el Inuzuka con entusiasmo.  
**-En realidad no hicimos nada- **declaró avergonzado el Hyuga.  
**-Sí, en verdad casi todo lo hizo Kana-** confesó el Uchiha también con algo de vergüenza.  
**-¿A pesar de su enfermedad?-** preguntó sorprendido el Aburame.  
**-Sí, es más fuerte de lo que parece-** declaró aun con más vergüenza el de ojos blancos.  
**-¿Y de qué trataba?. ¿Tuvieron que recibir algo peligroso?. ¿O derrumbar algo?. ¿O pelear con un enjambre de abejas?. Ah no, olvidé que eso lo hicimos nosotros- **declaró el Inuzuka.  
**-Bueno, no queremos hablar de eso por ahora Hoeru-** decía nervioso el Uchiha. De pronto pudo notar a su hermana gemela, pero no alcanzó a notar el aura de ira que emanaba de ella**-. ¡Hermana!- **le saludó alegremente**-. Parece que también les fue bien a ustedes, Hoeru decía que ya llevaban 28 pun…  
-¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!-** le gritó Ichigo, Daisuke le miró asustado**-. ¿Apenas si te puedes cuidar a ti mismo y consigues más puntos que yo?  
-Pero Ichigo, yo…- **decía apenas el gemelo**- yo… yo sólo hacía mi misión…**

De la nada, y para sorpresa de todos, Ichigo abrazó a su hermano delante de todos. Sus respectivos compañeros de equipo miraron esta escena estupefactos sin entender qué pasaba ahora.

**-¿Ichigo?- **decía Daisuke sin entender.  
**-No quiero que te pase nada-** decía ahora con dulzura, totalmente diferente a la que era antes**-. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a hacer otra misión tan peligrosa, esas déjamelas a mí. ¿Está bien?- **y dicho esto le tocó la nariz juguetonamente con el dedo índice.  
**-¿Ichigo… pero qué…?- **balbuceba su hermanito sin entender.  
**-Bueno, ya pronto rellenarán de nuevo-** dijo ya más normal la chica**-. Vamos a revisar si ya colocaron alguna misión nueva-** y dicho esto comenzó a caminar por los pizarrones como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hubo entonces un tenso silencio hasta que de pronto Shizu habló.

**-Tu hermana es rara-** le dijo al Uchiha.  
**-Dime algo que no sepa-** le pidió Daisuke con sarcasmo.

En eso, se percataron que venían algunos ninjas cargando cajas con papelitos.

**-¡Son más misiones!-** dijeron con entusiasmo Daisuke y Hoeru al unísono, y ambos salieron en busca de más papeles.  
**-Pues qué remedio- **suspiró avergonzado el Hyuga**-. Vamos Shizu-** invitó al Aburame y éste sólo le siguió.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en la florería Yamanaka…

**-¿Se dieron cuenta que si trabajan juntos terminan más rápido y mejor?-** les decía una sonriente Señora Mitsuji a Kindoku y Aori mientras les pasaba el papel de la misión ya timbrado**-. Ahora todos felices.  
-Hablé por usted-** le dijo fríamente el Kurosawa, Aori sólo tenía los ojos girando del cansancio y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie sosteniéndose del brazo de su compañero.  
**-¡Ojalá los vuelva a ver el próximo año!-** se despidió la dueña de los chicos cuando se iban.  
**-Pensé que nunca íbamos a terminar-** jadeaba el Okuribi.  
**-Sólo apresurémonos, seguro que ya deben haber rellenado de nuevo-** declaró el pelinegro al tiempo que llevaba, prácticamente, a rastras a su compañero.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto en la librería, Atsumi se reía a carcajadas con un manga cómico que estaba leyendo. Kana solo le miraba nerviosa.

**-Atsumi, calla, aquí se lee en silencio- **le pidió Kana.  
**-Vamos Kana, después de todo hoy no hay nadie y ya me siento más tranquila-** le dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa**-. A todo esto, aun no te pregunto que haces aquí.  
-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, digo por cómo estás…- **decía al tiempo que aun miraba lo sucia que estaba su amiga.  
**-Ya te dije: Es una larga historia- **dijo con desgano, pero entonces tomó aire y empezó a hablar rápidamente**-. En resumen fui a la casa de Kindoku a hacer mi misión, su mamá quería que cortara el pasto, pero a Kindoku, por extraño que parezca, lo que más le gusta es ver como crece la hierba y por eso el pasto estaba tan largo como de un metro, y mientras lo cortaba llegó la lúgubre de su tía y me distrajo hasta que llegó Kindoku y todo se arruinó, así que me está persiguiendo muy enojado por cortarle el césped que él tanto había cuidado y visto crecer, pero gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta de que escapé escondiéndome en un lago pantanoso y aun menos idea debe tener que estoy aquí-** terminó de decir y comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire.  
**-Así que todo el lío es porque cortaste el pasto de Kindoku que al parecer era especial para él-** sintetizó la Hatake.  
**-Sí- **suspiró Atsumi**-. En fin, ya te conté mi historia, ahora la tuya- **le invitó.  
**-Bueno… yo si completé la mía… pero…-** en eso bajó la mirada con tristeza mirando su pierna, Atsumi entendió el mensaje.  
**-¿Te fracturaste?-** preguntó preocupada.  
**-¡No, es sólo una trizadura!-** trató de calmar a su amiga**-. Kashoku ya me revisó, por suerte no hay ninguna separación de huesos ni nada por el estilo.**

Atsumi tomó aire tratando de calmarse.

**-Kana, tú sabes que la enfermedad que tienes no es como cualquier otra- **le dijo con la mayor calma que pudo.  
**-Pero, los doctores han dicho que puedo tener una vida normal si tomo mis medicamentos y continúo con los chequeos-** trató de defenderse Kana.  
**-Kana, es en serio, me preocupa cuando te pasa esto- **le dijo lo más amable que pudo**-. Sólo, trata de cuidarte. ¿Está bien?  
-No te preocupes, por ahora no me moveré de aquí- **le aseguró la peliblanca y Atsumi se sintió mejor.  
**-Por cierto, ese corte de cabello te queda bien-** recalcó la rubia.  
**-¿Tú crees?- **se ruborizó la Hatake.  
**-Sí, como que te hacía falta un cambio de imagen-** le sonrió la Uzumaki**-. ¿Puedo saber por qué te lo hiciste?  
-Bueno... hace algún tiempo atrás, Lee Sensei me dijo que tal vez me quedaría bien el cabello corto-** decía un tanto ruborizada la peliblanca.  
**-Y no se equivocó. ¡Te queda bien bonito!- **le aseguró Atsumi.

En eso, las chicas escucharon unos gritos en el exterior.

**-¡Hay más misiones!- **decía un Genin.  
**-Apresurémonos, que esta será la última vez que rellenen-** le dijo su compañero.  
**-¡NO PUEDES SER!. ¡YA RELLENARON Y YO COMO SI NADA ACÁ!-** se sorprendió Atsumi y salió a toda velocidad.  
**-¡Espera Atsu…!- **pero fue demasiado tarde, Kana no alcanzó a decir nada pues ya su amiga se había ido**-. Quería decirle que era probable que se encontrara Kindoku ahí. Espero al menos se haya calmado por lo que pasó**- deseó.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en los pizarrones, los Genins estaban amontonados nuevamente con tal de agarrar una misión e ir hacerla de inmediato. Después de todo, éstas serían las últimas.

**-¿Cuántas tomaron?-** preguntaba Ichigo a sus compañeros.  
**-Yo tomé tres… y Shizu sacó…  
-Perfecto, vamos-** le interrumpió al Inuzuka, luego tomó a sus dos compañeros de los brazos y se los llevó a toda velocidad. Akari y Yome apenas y si podían seguirle el paso.  
**-¡Saqué una de 10 puntos Kashoku!- **decía Daisuke.  
**-Yo también tengo una, al menos ahora esta parece fácil-** decía su compañero mientras corría para hacer su misión, Daisuke sólo le siguió sin decir nada.  
**-Saqué una de 11 puntos-** susurró Kindoku.  
**-Yo saqué dos, pero creo que son de bajo puntaje, aunque debo admitir que parecen más fáciles…- **en eso se percató que Kindoku miraba en todas direcciones**-. ¿Pasa algo?  
-Atsumi…-** gruñó.  
**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-** preguntó el castaño.  
**-Aun no aparece…-** murmuró el Kurosawa.  
**-Es verdad-** corroboró su compañero**-. ¿Por qué no habrá venido?-** se preguntaba un entristecido Aori**-. ¿Habrá completado su misión?  
-Por su bien, más le vale que no- **susurró el pelinegro.  
**-¿Eh?. ¿Por qué no?-** exigió saber el Okuribi.  
**-Ya cállate y terminemos las misiones- **le ordenó el Kurosawa mientras se alejaba a paso calmado.  
**-¿Quién te entiende?- **suspiró Aori y decidió seguir a su compañero.

Y no muy lejos de ahí, oculta tras una pared…

_**-No se me ocurrió que Kindoku podría estar aquí también-**_ pensaba Atsumi después de haber visto que su compañero se encontraba por los pizarrones_**-. Esto es demasiado peligroso, será mejor que me vaya- **_se sugirió a sí misma y luego se alejó del lugar.

Sin embargo detuvo su paso, pues escuchó una voz familiar y quiso saber qué pasaba.

**-¿TAMBIÉN USTEDES?- **se oía una voz de chico mayor por un callejón**-. ¡Increíble, ya son 8 equipos los que fueron atacados!  
-¿Kenichi?-** dijo de pronto la rubia entrando al callejón.  
**-¿Atsumi, tú aquí?-** preguntó entonces el chico que había hablado antes.

Entonces, la chica se percató de todos los grupos de Genins que se encontraban con Kenichi y otro chico que vestía traje ANBU aunque sin la máscara.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-** exigió saber la Uzumaki.  
**-No tenemos mucho tiempo pero te lo explicaré-** le dijo el Uchiha.

Y luego de que le contó todo…

**-¡Pero qué injusto!. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que se robe los papeles de las misiones ya completadas por otros?-** decía una enojada Atsumi.  
**-Bueno eso es lo que pasa- **suspiró Kenichi.  
**-Traté de seguirles la pista pero nunca atacan siguiendo un patrón, así que ha sido muy difícil detectarlos- **confesó Janken**-. Pero te aseguro que si alguno de mis compañeros estuviera con tiempo libre ya los habríamos pillado.  
-¡Maldición!-** susurró la chica de frustración**-. ¡Hay que encontrar a esos tramposos y desenmascararlos!  
-¿Pero y tus misiones?-** recordó Kenichi.  
**-No hay tiempo de pensar en eso-** dijo con firmeza, aunque por alguna razón parecía haber algo de nervios en su tono**-. Yo también les ayudaré a buscar a esos rufianes- **les aseguró.  
**-De acuerdo- **aprobó Kenichi.  
**-Contamos contigo, pequeña- **le aprobó también Janken.  
**-Ya verán que los atraparemos-** aseguró Atsumi.

Así que mientras los demás se dedicaban a hacer misión tras misión, Atsumi junto a Kenichi y su amigo Janken se dedicaron a buscar a los pillos ladrones de misiones. Empezaron por hacer un rastreo por la aldea saltando de tejado en tejado.

_**-No puedo creerlo, estoy aquí junto a Kenichi y ayudándole. Es como un sueño hecho realidad-**_ suspiraba la chica para sus adentros.  
**-Atsumi-** le habló de pronto Kenichi y ella volteó a verlo sin desacelerar el paso**-. Es una suerte que no te hayan robado la misión a ti también.  
-Sí, vaya suerte que fue- **confesó algo nerviosa de que el Uchiha le hablara a ella y sólo a ella sin que la tonta de Ichigo se interpusiera.  
**-Además con todas las misiones que robaron, se aseguraron más de 50 puntos- **agregó Janken uniéndose a la conversación.  
**-¿Eh?. ¡Pero eso es demasiado!. ¡Sí que son tramposos!-** se enojó la chica aun más**-. ¡Qué coraje!. ¡Si hubiera sabido antes que estaban robando misiones quizás ahora estaría dando con los pillos esos en vez de buscarlos!  
-¡Momento!-** les detuvo Janken y tanto Kenichi como Atsumi se detuvieron.  
**-¿Qué pasa?-** pidió una confundida Atsumi.  
**-Sí Janken. ¿Qué rayos pasa?- **exigió saber el Uchiha.  
**-Tú dijiste que no habías oído de los robos. ¿No?-** le pregunto a Atsumi.  
**-Pues no, no sabía nada-** declaró la Uzumaki.  
**-¿Y algunos de los chicos a los que les robaron los conocías?-** volvió a preguntar el ANBU.  
**-Quizás ellos me conocían a mí, pero yo no les recuerdo de nada- **dijo con cierto aire que sonó a orgullo.  
**-¡EUREKA!. ¡ESE ES EL PATRÓN!- **exclamó con alegría el rubio.  
**-¿Cómo?-** decía Kenichi sin entender nada.  
**-Recuerda, todos los equipos dijeron que no conocían a los pillos que les robaron, y a Atsumi no le han robado. Todo indica que deben estar robándoles sólo a los equipos que no les conocen de nada en especial para que así no los reconozcan al final de la competencia-** decía Janken con aire de detective.  
**-¿Y qué tiene que ver que a Atsumi no le hayan robado?-** le espetó el Jounin**-. Puede ser que tampoco le hayan robado a otros equipos.  
-Pues claro, no les robaron ni tampoco les robarán a los equipos que sí les conocen, tal es el caso de Atsumi, a ella no le pasó nada-** sonrió el rubio con aire ganador.  
**-Pues ahora que lo dices, debo reconocer que atacaron a varios equipos en un corto lapso de tiempo- **decía seriamente Kenichi**- y es verdad que tal vez pudieron atacar a más si querían pero…  
-No podían porque les conocían de algo- **le completó Janken.  
**-Es verdad, ahora todo tiene sentido de por qué no han atacado a más-** decía el Uchiha**-. Aunque ahora que rellenaron es posible que quieran atacar a otros equipos que aun no completan misiones.  
-¡Es verdad!-** aseguró el ANBU y luego se dirigió a la chica**-. ¡Atsumi!. ¿De casualidad no te imaginas quien podría ser?  
-Bueno…- **empezó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos**- pues si se trata de algo que huele mal siempre tiendo a imaginarme a cierta personita-** con esto se refería a Ichigo pero como Kenichi estaba a su lado prefirió callárselo para no darle mala impresión-**. Sin embargo, creo conocer a alguien más que también le gusta el trabajo fácil- **aseguró con semblante serio.

Y unos minutos después, los tres volvieron a saltar de tejado en tejado.

**-¿Estás segura de lo que dices Atsumi?. Mira que si te equivocas podrías meterte en un buen lío-** le decía Janken.  
**-Sólo vamos a asegurarnos, es todo-** le dijo la chica.  
**-Es aquí-** les dijo Kenichi.

Los tres bajaron a tierra y miraron con atención una estructura.

**-¿Estás segura Atsumi?-** volvió a repetirle el ANBU.**  
-No puedo imaginar a nadie más-** le aseguró la Uzumaki.  
**-¡Terminemos con esto!- **tajó Kenichi y se adentró al lugar**-. ¡CHIKARA SENSEI!. ¡SABEMOS QUE…!. ¿Eh?-** se detuvo completamente estupefacto.

Lo que sucedió fue que Kenichi había dirigido al grupo al puesto de comidas porque, según Atsumi, Chikara podría estar detrás de todo el asunto del robo. No obstante, el pobre Jounin no esperaba encontrarse a un grupo de Maestros Jounins reunidos alrededor de una mesa donde Chikara tenía a su lado una pequeña fortuna, compuesta de dinero y diferentes prendas, contra un Lee que estaba entregando la última prenda a la indiscutible ganadora de la mesa.

**-¡WAAAAAAAAHHH!. ¡MIS OJOS!- **exclamó Kenichi tapándose los ojos.  
**-¡Qué delicado!. ¡Como si nunca hubieras visto a alguien ganar en el póquer!- **le dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.  
**-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!-** le gritó el Uchiha mirándola con firmeza y pronto se dio la vuelta por haber visto de reojo nuevamente a un desnudo Lee.**  
-Sí sé que te referías a como estaba Lee, pero créeme, se ve mejor así-** sonrió Chikara infantilmente.**  
-¿Verse bien?- **repitió Kenichi.**  
-Bueno, al menos para una chica-** agregó con picardía.**  
-¿Y a dónde se fue Isamu Sensei?-** preguntó el moreno.**  
-Se rindió apenas perdió el chaleco de Jounin, después de eso sólo se quedó Lee-** dijo como si nada Kakkazan.**  
-Y lo peor es que lo dice como si esto pasara siempre-** susurró enojado el joven Uchiha, en eso volteó a los otros Maestros que miraban la escena**-. ¿Y USTEDES QUÉ MIRAN?. ¡YA TERMINÓ TODO!. ¡ASÍ QUE MEJOR VÁYANSE A HACER OTRAS COSAS!-** y apenas dicho esto todos se retiraron un tanto enojados, mas aun las maestras por no poder apreciar un poco más a Lee tal y como había llegado al mundo**-. ¡Y USTED LEE SENSEI PÓNGASE ALGO DE ROPA!- **le reprochó.**  
-Pero la perdí toda…-** se trató de excusar.**  
-¡Ya bueno, ahora la recuperó!. ¡Vístase!-** le decía al tiempo que tomaba las ropas que estaban en la mesa y se las arrojaba.**  
-¡OYE!. ¡ESO ME LO GANÉ LEGALMENTE!-** le reprobó Chikara.**  
-¡Oye Kenichi!-** se oyó entonces la voz de Janken que entraba junto con Atsumi.**  
-¿Ya tienes a esa Demo…?-** pero Atsumi no alcanzó a decir nada porque en cuanto vio a Lee desnudo y recién colocándose sus ropas…**-. ¡WAAAAAAAHHH!-** gritó y se desmayó.

Todo se volvió negro para Atsumi durante unos momentos, pero en eso empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

_**-¿Qué… me pasó?-** _se preguntaba mentalmente_**-. ¿Estaré… muerta?**_  
**-Vaya efecto que provocas en las mujeres Lee-** oyó de pronto la voz de Chikara aunque lejana**-. Deberías desnudarte más seguido.  
-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE CHIKARA!-** oyó también la voz de Lee Sensei reclamando._**  
-Si morí, debo estar en el infierno, no puedo imaginar a ese Demonio en el cielo- **_se decía en su mente una semiconsciente Uzumaki.**  
-Está bien, no nos alteremos- **pedía una amable voz, que no recordaba del todo pero sabía que la había escuchado recientemente.**  
-Bueno, por ahora no nos desviemos del tema, al menos ya sabemos que Chikara no está metida en todo esto de los robos-** escuchó a la voz de Kenichi._**  
-Esa fue la voz de Kenichi... ¡Entonces sí que me fui al cielo!-**_ pensaba la niña.

En eso, empezó a abrir los ojos.

**-¡Está despertando!-** oyó decir a la voz que no recordaba de donde la había oído pero entonces recordó quien era su portador.**  
-Janken… el amigo ANBU…- **decía apenas conciente.**  
-¿Estás bien Atsumi?-** le preguntó Kenichi y Atsumi le vio frente a ella.**  
-Si tú estás conmigo siempre estoy bien- **le dijo algo melosa y se abrazó al Jounin.**  
-Atsumi… esto… ¿Estás bien despierta?-** preguntó algo confundido el Uchiha.

En eso, fue como si todo se volviera claro para Atsumi, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, dio un respingo y se alejó del Uchiha.

**-Lo… Lo siento Kenichi… no sé en qué andaba pensando… sólo… lo siento mucho-** se disculpaba al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza a modo de perdón.**  
-Sólo hagamos como que esto nunca pasó. ¿Está bien?- **le sugirió Kenichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.**  
-Sólo… no le digas nada a Ichigo- **le pidió ruborizada.**  
-Aun menos a ella-** le prometió el Jounin.**  
-Oye Kenichi, parece que tienes una joven admiradora- **le sonrió infantilmente la pelirroja.**  
-¡NO MOLESTE CHIKARA SENSEI!-** le gritaron al unísono Atsumi y Kenichi mientras Chikara no podía controlar la risa y sin querer contagiaba a Janken y a un ya vestido Lee.  
**-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió Atsumi al percatarse por una ventana de como estaba afuera-**. ¡Atardece!. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?  
-Pues, como unas 3 horas-** le avisaba Lee.  
**-¡TRES HORAS!. ¡OH NO, YA ES MUY TARDE!. ¡SEGURO QUE YA DEBEN HABER ATACADO MÁS EQUIPOS!- **gritó frustrada la Genin.  
**-Bueno, aunque quisiera saber y en verdad que tengo muchas ganas de saber el por qué creíste que era yo la ladrona de misiones, no puedo dejar pasar por alto que aun hay rufianes por ahí tomando lo que no les pertenece- **dijo seriamente la Kakkazan.  
**-Bueno, y si no es Chikara Sensei como pensábamos… ¿Quién más puede ser?-** se preguntó Janken.  
**-¡Esperen!-** pidió Atsumi y todos aguardaron para oírla**-. Se me acaban de ocurrir otras personas.**

Y pronto partieron de nuevo saltando de tejado en tejado, pero ahora acompañados también de Chikara y Lee.

**-Espero que ahora sí estés segura Atsumi- **le pidió Janken.  
**-Lo estoy, no se me ocurre nadie más-** le aseguró la rubia.  
**-Si tan sólo pudiéramos cubrir más terreno…- **decía frustrado el Uchiha.  
**-Eso se puede resolver-** les aseguró Chikara y en eso se detuvo en un tejado para morderse su dedo pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego llevó la mano al suelo e invocó**- ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-** apareció un sello en el tejado, luego una nube de humo y tras de ella apareció volando un águila de alas moteadas**-. Sagasuwashi, necesito que encuentres a unas personas-** habló dirigiéndose al águila.  
**-Está bien pero que sea rápido, estaba muy ocupado cazando mi cena- **le regañó el ave.  
**-Te diré de quién se trata y luego te doy todo el grano que quieras-** le aseguró Chikara.

Y después de que Chikara le dijo a quién buscaban, el águila Sagasuwashi voló alto.

**-¡Bien, ya lo sabes, ahora dinos por dónde ir!-** le pidió la pelirroja.

Sagasuwashi voló lo suficientemente alto y luego comenzó a voltear la mirada en todas partes, captó lo que buscaba a unos pocos kilómetros y luego bajó a donde estaba Kakkazan esperándole.

**-Están a 5 kilómetros por el noroeste-** les dijo el ave.  
**-Cómo siempre eres fantástico- **le dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que le pasaba una bolsa con grano que traía en un bolsillo.  
**-Ya sabes que siempre es un gusto trabajar así-** se despidió el ave al tiempo que desaparecía en una nube de humo.  
**-Bueno, ya sabemos a donde ir. ¡Andando!- **les guió Chikara.  
**-Sí-** respondió el resto al unísono y la siguieron.

Mientras tanto, a cinco kilómetros de ahí, un grupo de Genins caía bajo el ataque de otro grupo de Genins que sabía como moverse en equipo.

Shikaro tenía atrapada la sombra de uno de los chicos del otro grupo, en tanto Chomi cuidaba el cuerpo de Inomaru que se hallaba vacío de alma ya que ésta había ido a parar en el cuerpo del otro chico que no estaba paralizado por la sombra del Nara, además estaba amenazando con un kunai a la integrante femenina del equipo.

**-Po… por favor-** pedía Inomaru desde el cuerpo del chico**- si no nos pasan las misiones ella me obligará a dañarte-** balbuceaba.  
**-Si no te gusta hacer esto podrías tratar de ser más valiente-** le sugería la amenazada muchacha.  
**-O quizás debería ser más obediente y quitarte las misiones de una buena vez-** espetó la Akimichi.  
**-Por favor Inomaru, ya quítaselas, no puedo estar deteniendo a este otro por más tiempo. Ya casi no me queda chackra de tanto usar esta técnica-** le pidió un cansado Shikaro.

Y, con mucha dificultad, al menos para él, Inomaru desde el otro cuerpo trató de sacarle las misiones que la chica guardaba en su mano derecha, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Después de todo él no era así, se sentía muy mal robando.

**-¡Ya no pierdas más tiempo!. ¡Quítaselas de una vez Inomaru!-** le ordenó Chomi.

El pobre chico no podía contra eso, le tenía tanto miedo a Chomi que no le quedó otra que obedecer en contra de su voluntad.

**-¡DETÉNGANSE TRAMPOSOS!-** gritó una voz.

Entonces hizo su aparición Lee y a sus espaldas venía una rubia compañía.

**-De verdad que es el más rápido de todos Lee Sensei, llegamos antes que todos-** le agradeció Atsumi.  
**-No fue nada- **decía el Jounin con modestia**-. Pero ahora, hay que castigar a estos niños malcriados.**

Y entonces fue rápidamente a apresar el cuerpo del chico que había sido poseído por Inomaru para ayudar a la chica que estaba en apuros.

**-Si no quieres que tus padres se enteren de esto más te vale salir de ahí ahora-** le ordenó el de las cejas, el Mitsuji sólo obedeció sin decir nada, se salió y pronto su alma volvió a su verdadero cuerpo.  
**-¿POR QUÉ REGRESASTE?-** le regañó Chomi.  
**-Lo siento, pero entre mi mamá y tú le tengo más miedo a mi mamá-** balbuceó el rubio.  
**-Si serás estúpido…-** estaba a punto de darle un manotazo al chico si no fuera porque fue detenida por Lee quien la sostenía con firmeza.  
**-¡Ya se acabó todo!-** le dijo el Jounin, Chomi sólo le dedicó una enfadada mirada a Inomaru, luego a Shikaro quien ya había detenido su técnica pues ya no podía más, luego miró a Lee y pronto se agachó al suele en señal de rendición.  
**-Está bien… ya nos tienen…- **susurró resignada la Akimichi.  
**-¡Vaya, si que es el Jounin más rápido Lee Sensei!-** decía una estupefacta Atsumi.  
**-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto-** decía Lee con modestia.  
**-¡LEE!-** se escucharon otras tres voces.  
**-¡Al fin llegan!- **les saludó el cejotas con alegría.  
**-Sí, pero veo que ya tienes todo bajo control-** le sonrió Chikara.

En eso, Chomi vio que entre los llegados también estaba Kenichi, trató de escapar pero entonces fue detenida por Atsumi que la tomó del brazo.

**-¿Y tú a dónde piensas que vas?- **le espetó**-. No pensarás en dejar solos a tus compañeros en un momento así.  
-Es que…-** trató de hablar la gordita.  
**-¡Shikaro está débil!-** le indicó entonces a Shikaro que apenas y sí podía levantarse a causa del cansancio y era ayudado a pararse por Inomaru**-. ¿Ni siquiera te vas a quedar por él?  
-Pero… no entiendes… yo…-** trataba de decir Chomi pero estando Kenichi ahí las palabras no le salían, sólo quería huir para que no la viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el joven Jounin se había acercado hasta las chicas**-. Kenichi… no es lo que parece… yo sólo…**  
**-No me agradan las tramposas-** tachó con rudeza y Chomi sólo sintió que el mundo se le partía**-. Aun menos las que piensan en abandonar a su equipo cuando le necesitan-** Chomi sólo podía sentirse peor**-. ¡Eres una decepción!**

Esas últimas palabras tocaron bien hondo en la Akimichi, quién sólo se deprimió tratando de no llorar y mostrar fortaleza.

**-¿Y tú que?. ¿Te crees tan grandioso por ser un Jounin?-** le regañó la gordita a modo desafiante**-. ¡Tú, que tampoco pudiste hacer ni una sola misión deberías entenderme!-** le gritó.  
**-Puede que nunca haya terminado una sola misión, pero al menos me siento orgulloso de saber que puse todo mi empeño en cada una- **dijo calmadamente el Uchiha**-. Es verdad, siempre tenía que venir mi equipo a ayudarme en cada lío que me metía, nunca logré una sola misión yo solo, pero siempre las lograba en equipo y eso para mí siempre será mi mejor recuerdo de cuando fui un Genin.  
-Kenichi…-** susurró para sí la Uzumaki.

Entonces Chomi no pudo más, tomó aire y le gritó.

**-¡PUES PARA QUE LO SEPAS SÓLO HICE TODO ESTO PARA INVITARTE A SALIR CONMIGO!-** le gritó ruborizada para la sorpresa de todos y luego se fue corriendo por no poder aguantar la vergüenza de haberse declarado así.**  
-Vaya Kenichi, parece que sí eres bastante popular entre las chicas Genin- **le dijo pícaramente la pelirroja al oído.  
**-¡CHIKARA SENSEI!. ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME TIENE QUE MOLESTAR EN EL PEOR MOMENTO?-** le gritó un ya enfadado Kenichi que estaba cansado por todo lo que le había pasado en el día, Chikara sólo sonreía infantilmente.  
**-¡Así que le gustaba el Uchiha, qué sorpresa!-** decía con sarcasmo el Nara acercándose a Atsumi y apenas siendo sostenido por Inomaru.  
**-Pero no debería ser sorpresa, a casi todas las chicas les gusta Kenichi-** dijo un inocente Inomaru.  
**-Estaba siendo sarcástico, tonto-** le regañó Shikaro.  
**-¡Oye, no a todas las chicas les gusta Kenichi!-** le reclamó Atsumi.  
**-¿Por qué?. ¿A ti al menos no te gusta?-** le preguntó el Nara.  
**-Bueno… no es… totalmente mi tipo, pero…-** la pobre no sabía que responder y hasta jugaba con sus dedos índices del nerviosismo.  
**-¿Para qué balbuceas si la respuesta es más clara que el agua?-** le regañó Shikaro.  
**-¡Oye, que aun no digo nada!-** le regañó una ruborizada Atsumi.

Entonces se escucharon las palmadas de Chikara para que todos le pusieran atención.

**-Bueno, ya que todo terminó podríamos movernos y decir todo lo que pasó al Gran hokage. ¿No creen?-** les sonrió la pelirroja**-. Creo que después de algo así él debería decidir al ganador.  
-¿Aun después de todo lo que pasó?-** se quejó Atsumi**-. Yo pensaba que tal vez por haber ayudado a descubrir a los tramposos proclamarían a nuestro equipo como el ganador, Chikara Sensei.  
-Pero tiene que ser una competencia justa-** le aclaró con gentileza Janken.  
**-Es verdad, será más divertido si devolvemos las misiones a los equipos que les pertenezcan. ¿No lo crees Atsumi?-** le dijo Kenichi con amabilidad, la chica solo se ruborizó.  
**-Sí, puedes que tengas razón- **dijo volteando la mirada y tratando de parecer firme.  
**-Oye Lee-** saltó de repente Chikara**-. Tu eres el más rápido de todos nosotros, y creo que hay un chico aquí que necesita atención médica- **le dijo indicándole al Nara.  
**-Está bien, lo llevaré- **respondió firmemente con su pose de chico bueno, luego tomó a Shikaro con cuidado y se lo llevó. Inomaru al menos se sintió aliviado de ya no llevar el peso de su compañero al hombro.  
**-Y tú Inomaru…-** empezó a decir la pelirroja**- ni se te ocurra pensar que te salvarás.  
-Pero… yo no quería… se lo juro… fue Chomi…-** balbuceaba.  
**-¡No me importa!-** le reprendió**-. Aunque el mismísimo Hokage te hubiera mandado a hacer esto, incluso así sería imperdonable y lo sabes. Puede que no quisieras hacerlo pero aun así lo hiciste.  
-Sí…-** reconoció cabizbajo el rubio.  
**-Sé como es tu madre así que trataré de hablar sólo con tu padre-** le prometió la pelirroja**-. Pero a la próxima que te vea metido en algo como esto ten por seguro que también le contaré todo a ella-** le dejó esto último como una amenaza y el Mitsuji sólo afirmó con la cabeza tristemente**-. Bueno, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí, regresemos- **dijo seriamente.  
**-Sí-** le afirmaron los demás y partieron saltando de tejado en tejado.

-0-0-0-

Cuando llegó Atsumi a la Torre del Hokage junto con Inomaru, Chikara, Kenichi y Janken mostrando las misiones robadas, todos los Genin que habían en ese momento trataron de abalanzarse a ellos y tratar de obtener cualquier misión.

**-¡No recuerdo que hayamos atacado a tantos equipos!-** decía Inomaru.  
**-¡Hey, sólo podemos devolvérselas a los equipos que se las robaron!-** les espetó Atsumi.  
**-¡A nosotros nos robaron!-** se alzó de pronto la voz de Ichigo.  
**-¡Sólo les robaron a los grupos que no conocían!. ¡Así que no pudieron robarte nada, Fresita Frentuda!-** le regañó la rubia, Ichigo sólo infló las mejillas en señal de enfado.  
**-¡SILENCIO!-** se alzó entonces la voz del Hokage y todos miraron a la terraza de la torre donde él había hecho su aparición**-. Ya estoy enterado del asunto de las misiones y déjenme decir que no me ha hecho gracia. Puede que esto sea una competencia, pero es una donde hacen cosas para ayudar a los demás, no para pelearse entre unos y otros- **les regañó**-. ¿Cómo pueden ser el futuro de nuestra aldea si al final sólo provocan caos entre ustedes mismos incluso cuando se han encontrado las misiones perdidas?- **ante estas palabras todos los Genins bajaron las cabezas en señal de vergüenza.  
**-Padre…-** susurró Atsumi para sí.  
**-Quiero que sólo los equipos a los que les robaron se acerquen a pedir sus misiones ordenadamente, de no ser así nunca más volveremos a hacer esta competencia de nuevo. Ya que no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir otro incidente como el que ha sucedido- **con tal amenaza, todos los equipos que se habían acercado para aprovechar se alejaron y sólo quedaron al frente los equipos a los que habían robado.

Después de eso Atsumi, Inomaru, Chikara, Kenichi y Janken, devolvieron cada misión timbrada a sus respectivos dueños sin ningún problema ni desorden hasta que se quedaron sin ningún papel.

**-Bueno, ahora que todos tienen sus misiones listas, vayan a registrarlas y procederemos a contar los puntajes- **les dijo el Hokage**-. Y asegúrense de ir en orden-** les recordó y todos se fueron tranquilamente.  
**-¡Vaya día de locos!- **se estiró Atsumi ya por fin aliviada de que todo terminara.  
**-Ni que lo digas-** le corroboró Inomaru, ahora mas tranquilo y sonriente.  
**-¿Te sientes mejor por haber hecho lo correcto?-** le preguntó Atsumi.  
**-Me siento mejor que nunca-** le aseguró el rubio.

En eso, Atsumi se percató que Kindoku se acercaba a ella junto a Aori.

**-¡Ay no!. ¡Es Kindoku!. ¡Ya lo había olvidado!-** decía temerosa.  
**-Hola Atsumi-** le saludó un alegre Aori primero**-. No sabes las misiones que te perdiste, hubo una en la que tuvimos que probar helado, pero hubo otra en la que debíamos buscar hierbas aromáticas. Bueno eran de poco puntaje, pero nos divertimos mucho-** le decía el Okuribi con rapidez aunque muy feliz.  
**-¡Que bueno que la hayas pasado bien!-** le felicitó pero entonces se fijó que Kindoku aun la miraba con frialdad.**- Esto… Kindoku…-** balbuceaba la Uzumaki**-… sobre lo de tu pasto, yo…  
-No te preocupes, sólo… no trates de cortarlo de nuevo-** dijo con seriedad y luego se alejó a registrar sus misiones.  
**-¿Y… eso fue todo?-** se sorprendió la chica y hasta sonriendo sarcásticamente del alivio.  
**-Kindoku ya me contó lo del pasto-** le confesó Aori**-. Estuve todo el día hablando con él y tratando de convencerlo de que sólo lo hiciste por reunir puntos para el equipo y que nunca quisiste en realidad lastimarlo-** terminó de decir con una sonrisa.  
**-¿Bromeas?- **le preguntó mirándole de reojo incrédula.  
**-Sé que bromeo todo el tiempo, pero no bromearía con algo que comprometiera nuestra relación de equipo-** le dijo con aire firme el castaño.  
**-Está bien, te creo-** suspiró la rubia ya aliviada**-. Te debo una Aori.  
-No agradezcas, ya me las pagarás con una broma-** le aseguró el Okuribi.  
**-Y no lo dudo-** le sonrió su compañera.

-0-0-0-

Pasaron dos eternas horas en la que los Genins y sus respectivos maestros se preocupaban por quién ganó. En ese lapso de tiempo Chikara se dedicó a contar sus ganancias del día ante la incrédula mirada de Atsumi, Aori y Kindoku que aun se preguntaban el cómo había logrado esa cantidad. Kenichi también ya se había reunido ya con su equipo y Lee también estaba ahí, había llegado hace casi una hora debido a que primero se aseguró de que Shikaro estuviera bien atendido en el hospital.

Y, en medio de toda esa tensión, se hizo presente el Hokage al centro del lugar, siendo acompañado por dos jounins.

**-De acuerdo, ya revisamos una y otra vez los puntajes y debo decir que ya tenemos un ganador-** anunció el Hokage, se hizo un silencio en donde todos pusieron mucha atención al veredicto final**-. Así que, el indiscutible equipo ganador de este año, que consiguió 48 puntos sin trampas fue…**

Hubo un redoble de tambores, todos miraban expectantes.

**-¡EL EQUIPO DE ROCK LEE!-** exclamó el Hokage.  
**-¿Eh?-** se escucharon las atónitas voces sorprendidas de todos los presentes, como si no creyeran nada de lo escuchado.  
**-¿Ganamos?-** dijo Kashoku sin dar crédito a lo que oía.  
**-¡NO PUEDO CRERLO!. ¡DE VERDAD GANAMOS!-** celebró Daisuke de la alegría.  
**-¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!. ¡SABÍA QUE USTEDES ERAN LOS MEJORES!-** les felicitó Lee también uniéndose al regocijo de su equipo.

Fue Chikara quién empezó a aplaudir primero, luego le siguió Atsumi saliendo de su sorpresa y esbozando una gran sonrisa, pronto todo el mundo se unió al aplauso.

**-¡Vaya, esto es tan emocionante!. ¡Nunca había ganado nada antes!- **decía Daisuke ya poniéndose un poco sentimental.  
**-¡No puedo esperar a decirle a Kana que ganamos!- **se le salió al Hyuga.  
**-Es verdad… ¿Y Kana?-** preguntó entonces Lee al darse cuenta que su integrante femenina no estaba.  
**-Eh… bueno…-** decía un nervioso Kashoku.  
**-Como no se sentía muy bien decidió ir a leer libros, es todo-** le ayudó su compañero aunque también con algo de miedo.  
**-¿Y QUÉ HACEN AHÍ PARADOS?. ¡VAYAN POR ELLA ANTES DE QUE LA LIBRERÍA CIERRE!-** les ordenó.  
**-¡Sí!-** y ambos partieron como alma que lleva al diablo a buscar a la Hatake.  
**-¡Vaya equipo!-** decía Atsumi al tiempo que dejaba de aplaudir.  
**-No-es-justo-** dijo de pronto Ichigo recalcando las palabras y apareciendo a su lado**-. ¿Cómo es posible que ese trío de perdedores nos ganara?. Hicimos misiones más difíciles que ellos y aun así nos sobrepasaron en puntaje.  
-Bueno, después de todo también fueron los únicos que completaron una misión de 30 puntos en todo el día-** le recordó la Uzumaki.  
**-Sí, eso también es verdad, siempre llevaron la delantera por eso-** suspiró una triste Ichigo.  
**-Vamos, al menos admite que igual se lo merecían-** trató de convencerla la Uzumaki.  
**-Pues sí, se lo merecían**- dijo ya más sonriente la Uchiha.

-0-0-0-

Horas más tarde, ya de noche. Chikara y su equipo paseaban por una calle llena de puestos y tiendas vistiendo sus respectivos kimonos (las dos chicas) y yutakas (los dos chicos). Pasaron a jugar a algunos puestos, y miraron cosas bonitas en algunas tiendas que Atsumi quería comprar, pasaron incluso por el agujero de la búsqueda del tesoro (la única misión que el equipo de Chomi completó sin trampas). Atsumi no tuvo mucha suerte y sacó una canica blanca que no traía premio, lo mismo fue para Kindoku, pero Aori y Chikara tuvieron más suerte y sacaron canicas premiadas con un oso de peluche y un yoyo hecho con un globo con agua.

En una de tantas vueltas, Atsumi logró divisar a Kenichi y su equipo jugando en un puesto de recortar figuras de cerámica y hasta Janken les acompañaba. Le dio gusto al menos de ver a Ichigo divirtiéndose con Kenichi, y le divirtió la idea de que casi parecían hermanos normales.

**-¡Qué gran noche!- **recalcó Aori jugando con su yoyo**-. Muchas gracias por invitarnos a todas esos juegos Chikara Sensei.  
-No agradezcan, fue un placer-** le dijo con falsa modestia.  
**-¿Y de donde sacó tanto dinero para invitarnos a todo eso?-** preguntó entonces Kindoku.  
**-Lo consiguió legalmente, así que a quién le importa-** tajó Atsumi y junto con Chikara intercambiaron miradas de inocente culpabilidad.  
**-Que les parece si terminamos la noche comiendo algo, yo invito claro-** les invitó la Kakkazan y pronto fueron a un restaurante y, en cuanto entraron, pudieron divisar al Equipo 3 ya sentados a comer**-. ¡Vaya, no pensaba que estarías aquí Lee!-** le saludó la pelirroja.  
**-Hola Chikara. ¿También vienen a comer?-** le saludó Lee.  
**-Pues sí, gastaré mi última ganancia en una buena comida para mi equipo-** le dijo la Jounin.  
**-Si quieren pueden sentarse junto a nosotros, aun hay espacio para otro equipo más-** invitó Lee.  
**-Bueno, ya que insistes, no nos haremos de rogar- **le sonrió Kakkazan y pronto ella y su equipo se sentaron junto al Equipo de Lee.

Chikara y su equipo pidieron sus órdenes aparte, ya que después de todo no se le tenía permitido al equipo ganador el invitar a otros. Después se quedó conversando con Lee en temas del pasado y de las cosas que pasaron en el día.

Entretanto los Genins…

**-Todavía nadie puede creer que hayan sido los ganadores-** les dijo Atsumi.  
**-Si nosotros aun no lo creemos, seguro que menos lo creen los demás-** le corroboró Kashoku.  
**-Sí, pero gran parte de esto es gracias a Kana. Sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos hecho esa misión de 30 puntos que nos colocó tan adelante-** dijo con orgullo el Uchiha.  
**-¡Pues vaya que si les tapaste la boca a todos esta vez Kana!-** le felicitó Aori.  
**-Muchas gracias, Aori-** sonrió una feliz Kana.  
**-Por cierto…-** dijo de pronto el Okuribi**- acabo de notar que te hiciste un corte de cabello. Te queda bien- **le recalcó.  
**-¿A qué sí?-** reafirmó la Uzumaki también.  
**-Se veía mejor con la trenza-** susurró un serio Kindoku tratando de no sonar frío.  
**-Bueno, sólo quería un cambio de imagen, es todo-** decía una ruborizada y avergonzada Kana.**  
-Eso no es verdad-** cantó de pronto el Uchiha y Kana le miró nerviosa**-. Te lo cortaste porque el chico que te gusta te dijo que te verías mejor así. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?-** le decía con una pícara sonrisa a una Kana completamente roja como tomate.  
**-¡Daisuke ya basta!. ¡Te dije que ya no molestaras con el tema!-** le reprendió Kashoku.  
**-¿El chico que le gusta?-** saltó de pronto Atsumi y luego se dirigió a la ruborizada de su amiga**-. Oye Kana, ¿pero acaso no me habías dicho que te lo habías cortado porque te lo había sugerido…?-** entonces Atsumi se calló, acaba de darse cuenta quién le gustaba a Kana, miró pícaramente a su amiga, luego volteó a Lee Sensei quien seguía aun conversando con Chikara y luego volvió a voltear a su amiga quien ahora lucía muy nerviosa. Atsumi ya sabía su secreto.  
**-¡Oye Atsumi!-** le llamó Aori**-. ¿Vas a decirnos al final quién le sugirió el corte o no?-** le pidió.  
**-Ah bueno, sobre eso, se lo habían sugerido hace ya tiempo en la Academia y sólo recién ahora se decidió a hacerlo-** dijo como si fuera lo más normal.  
**-¿Eso era todo?. ¡Vaya decepción!. ¡Creo que nunca sabré el misterio del chico que le gusta a Kana!-** se decepcionó Daisuke.  
**-Bueno, al menos terminó el misterio de por qué el corte- **se alegró Kashoku.

Después de eso, Kashoku y Daisuke se pusieron a conversar con Aori sobre las misiones que hicieron después de dejar a su compañera en la librería. Kindoku no prestaba atención, sólo tenía la vista fija en la mesa.

**-No te preocupes Kana-** le susurró entonces la Uzumaki a su amiga**-. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-** le aseguró guiñándole un ojo.  
**-Muchas gracias amiga-** le agradeció una ruborizada Kana.  
**-¿Y se lo dirás algún día?-** le preguntó con picardía la rubia.  
**-Bu… Bueno, n-no lo sé realmente… además, no creo que él me vea como algo más… digamos… importante-** dijo algo deprimida la Hatake.  
**-¡Vamos Kana!. ¡Eres una chica linda!. ¡No te menosprecies!-** le animó Atsumi.  
**-Gracias-** agradeció la peliblanca.  
**-¡Oigan chicos!- **cantó de pronto la voz de Chikara**-. ¿Qué tal una foto para no olvidar este día?- **les sugirió sosteniendo una cámara en mano.

Los chicos y chicas se acercaron para poder salir en la foto.

**-¡Eso es, ahora sonrían y digan whisky!-** les pidió Lee.  
**-¡Whisky!- **exclamaron los Genins.

La foto salió perfecta, todos sonrientes, descontando la aburrida cara de Kindoku claro está pero quizás hasta él estaba algo feliz, sólo que no podía expresarlo.

* * *

**Omake: **_La adorable familia Kurosawa_

En el oscuro y lúgubre hogar de la familia Kurosawa, se preparaban para comer como la gran familia que eran: Casi 80 miembros entre los que se contaban padres, madres, tíos, tías, primos, primas, sobrinos, sobrinas y hasta hermanos y hermanas.

En eso, se escuchó sonar la puerta.

**-Yo abro-** susurró Kindoku rompiendo el silencio que siempre mantenía la familia.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo sólo alumbrado por velas hasta que llegó a la entrada principal y la abrió.

**-Hola Kindoku-** saludaron al unísono Chikara, Atsumi y Aori.

Kindoku salió afuera y cerró un poco la puerta para poder hablar un poco más en privado con su equipo.

**-Escuchen, no es que quiera advertirles ni nada...-** les susurraba.  
**-No te preocupes Kindoku-** interrumpió Chikara**-, es algo común que el equipo completo vaya a la casa de cada Genin para presentarse ante la familia, es algo así como una muestra de confianza o al menos eso queremos hacer creer-** explicó**-. En fin, sólo se trata de algo de rigor y por lo que todos debemos pasar.  
-Pero aun no vamos a ver a la familia de Aori-** trató de excusarse con su semblante serio.  
**-Sabes tan bien como yo que la familia de Aori siempre estará "ocupadita", así que ya deja de hacerte el listo y terminemos que tu familia es la única que falta por visitar de este equipo-** le sonrió Chikara.  
**-Por cierto… la sonrisa…  
-Ya sabemos que no hay que sonreír-** le aseguró Atsumi al Kurosawa y tanto ella como Aori le hicieron señas de que todo iba a estar bien.

Media hora después.

_**-¡Esto parece un velorio!-**_ pensó para sus adentros Chikara.

Estaban sentados entre algunos familiares todos en el suelo formando un largo círculo por el cual se pasaban las comidas la familia Kurosawa en un aterrador silencio.

**-No podríamos abrir un poco las ventanas, apenas y si distingo mis manos con esta luz-** pidió Aori.  
**-Algunos de los miembros del clan no soportan la luz solar al principio, y tan sólo el calor puede hacerles reaccionar el veneno y no queremos que mueran- **le explicó un joven Kurosawa que estaba a su lado.  
**-¡Ni que fueran vampiro o algo así!-** se quejó Aori y de la nada el joven le tomó por el cuello de la camisa sin siquiera mover otra parte del cuerpo que no fuera su brazo y lo arrojó al piso, para luego seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
**-Chikara Sensei... tengo miedo... ¡Quiero irme!-** le pidió el Okuribi acercándose a su maestra.  
**-¡Aori ya compórtate que das vergüenza!- **le pidió Atsumi en voz baja al tiempo que tomaba algo que parecía un frijol negro y se lo echaba a la boca.  
**-Por cierto, recuerden no comer ni tomar nada más que no sea arroz y agua-** les advirtió Kindoku**-. Recuerden que los miembros de mi clan se alimentan de plantas y animales venenosos, y sólo esas dos cosas son las únicas sin veneno.**

Entonces, una nerviosa Atsumi se llevó las manos al cuello.

**-Kin… doku- **decía en algo que parecía un silbido agudo.  
**-Habla más bajo-** le susurró el pelinegro.  
**-Mejor ya terminemos, este lugar me da miedo-** sugirió Kakkazan y pronto se levantó, carraspeó un poco y luego habló lo más seria que pudo**-. Gusto en conocerlos, soy Chikara Kakkazan, la Maestra Jounin de Kindoku. De verdad que me es un honor contar con un Kurosawa en mi primer Equipo de Genins.**

Ninguno de los Kurosawa habló, sólo se limitaron a mirarle fija y fríamente.

_**-Y yo que pensaba que Kindoku era raro…- **_pensó para sí misma la pelirroja**-. Y bueno- **volvió a hablar en voz alta**-, ellos son los compañeros de Kindoku: Aori Okuribi y Atsumi Uzumaki, hija y primogénita de nuestro Gran Hokage- **Aori se puso de pie apenas fue presentado, pero algo no estaba bien, pues Atsumi no se ponía en pie.  
**-Atsumi ya ponte de pie y terminemos de presentarnos que ya me quiero ir- **le pidió el Okuribi con la voz más baja que pudo.  
**-Chicos, yo… yo… yo…-** trataba de decir Atsumi con las manos al cuello muy desesperada.  
**-Creo que Atsumi trata de decirnos algo-** decía un serio Kindoku**- ¿Qué pasa Atsumi?**

Entonces la chica ya no pudo más.

**-¡WAAAAAHHH!. ¡ME LO TRAGUÉ!. ¡ME TRAGUÉ ALGO CON VENENO KINDOKU ME VOY A MORIIIIIIIIR!-** gritaba como loca la Uzumaki.  
**-Atsumi, por favor ya cállate, por favor tranquilízate-** le pedía el Kurosawa tratando de mantener compostura. De pronto volteó y observó como los miembros mas pequeños del clan comenzaban a amoratarse debido al susto de no entender qué pasaba.  
**-¡KINDOKU HAZ EL FAVOR DE CALLAR A TU COMPAÑERA!. ¡MIRA LO QUE ESTÁ PROVOCANDO!- **le pidió entonces su madre también poniéndose algo amoratada por lo enojada que estaba que algo así sucediera en su familia.  
**-¡KINDOKU VOY A MORIR!-** gritaba una alterada Atsumi.  
**-¡Te buscaré un antídoto, pero ya váyanse!- **le pidió Kindoku y sacó a su equipo de la casa.

Y cinco minutos más tarde, ya fuera del hogar Kurosawa, por algún lugar del gran pantano, Atsumi bebía lo que parecía ser un amargo y espeso líquido blanco.

**-¿No me pasará nada después de beber esto?-** preguntó.  
**-No, ya que ese antídoto romperá las moléculas del veneno en proteínas y actuará por dos horas, así que es imposible que te infectes-** le prometió el Kurosawa.  
**-Eso me alivia-** suspiró ya mas relajada la chica.  
**-¿Qué pasará con los miembros de tu familia que salieron afectados?- **preguntó entonces Aori.  
**-Por ahora están a salvo aunque en coma, por mientras le traspasarán el antídoto por vía intravenosa hasta que se recuperen del todo-** les aseguró seriamente el pelinegro.  
**-¿Tu mamá está muy enojada con nosotros?- **se le ocurrió preguntar entonces a Chikara.  
**-¿Usted que cree?-** fue lo único que respondió Kindoku.

Después de eso, todos los miembros del Equipo 5 suspiraron resignados.

* * *

_Y fin de este Omake ;D_

_En realidad quedó empatado con el de Omake de Kenichi y sus hermanos, pero preferí escoger este ya que el anterior fue dedicado a la familia Uchiha. Así que lo hice más que nada para no repetir tanto e ir variando un poco._

_Bueno y ya que solo quedan dos omakes y como el de Kenichi fue el más votado será el omake del próximo episodio así como el Incidente de las Sandías será el del subsiguiente. ;)_

_Ah, y otra cosa, si en este episodio no ganó el equipo que querían no se preocupen porque si ustedes quieren publicaré los **"Finales Alternativos"**. ¿Por qué hay finales alternativos?. La respuesta es sencilla: Me entusiasmé tanto con la idea de la competencia que al final no me decidía por quién hacer ganar, por lo cual inventé diferentes finales de lo que ocurriría dependiendo de cual equipo ganara, de hecho si se dan cuenta después de todo el alboroto que hubo cualquier equipo pudo haber resultado ganador. Sin embargo, de todos los finales que hice preferí escoger el del Equipo 3._

_Así que ya saben, si quieren que publique los finales alternaticos sólo háganmelo saber y los publicaré todos. ;D  
_

_Bueno, y ahora como siempre, llegó la hora de responder reviews. n-n_

_**Copo-Cristo Santo: **__Weh, Ichigo se está haciendo un anticlub parece UXD. Bueno y esta vez no le hizo daño a Shizu y hasta los vimos trabajar en equipo. ;)_

_Lamento de verdad haberme tardado tanto pero el 2010 fue un año de perros, terrible, horrible y más encima me tocó el terremoto por vivir en Chile._

_¡Gracias por ser mi fan!. Y espero que este capítulo te guste y compense tu espera, también porque al fin se completa la saga del festival. ;D_

_PD: No te puedo asegurar que Ichigo no vuelva a pegarle a Shizu, pero si te aseguro que alguna vez le pegará a Hoeru. UxD_

_**o-A.R.U-o: **__Gracias Aru o Esme-chan, o como te llames ahora. UXD. Bueno, ya ves que Atsumi aun sigue viva e Ichigo también (aun no pienso matar a nadie, ya veremos si por el camino sí… ujuju, qué mala soy)._

_Y aquí pudimos ver más facetas de Ichigo. ¿Qué nos ocultará esta chica tan sobreprotectora?. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. ;)_

_Por cierto, pensé que te gustaría el omake. No sé por qué pero siempre pensé que te gustaría. ;D_

_**M**__**arjugagu: **__Bueno, la enamorada de Daisuke aun no se ve revelada pero al menos ya apareció la primera pareja (o algo así, aun no decido la verdad) que resultó ser que a Kana le gusta su maestro Lee. ¿No es linda?. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo se pondría Kakashi si se enterara?. Bueno, pero como aun no quiero matar a Lee no dejaré que Kakashi se entere. UXD_

_Y sobre otras parejas ya pensaré, lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que Daisuke nunca le ha interesado Kana como algo más que una amiga, pero lo que si le interesa saber es quién es el misterioso chico que le gusta. Pero ese secreto sólo lo saben Kana y Atsumi de momento. Y por supuesto __tú, yo y todos los fans. ;) _

_**f**__**orets: **__Pues gracias. Es fantástico que encuentres buena esta historia. n.n__**  
**_

_**jeisson velrz**__**: **__No es un manga ni lo será de mi parte porque jamás aprendí a dibujar, ni siquiera hago palitos. No obstante, hay un proyecto de una chica que lo quiere dibujar a modo de doujinshi (manga hecho por un fan de la serie) pero aun no veo los dibujos de los personajes así que no quiero ilusionarme ni ilusionar a nadie de momento._

_PD: Y con respecto al "sigan así" déjame decirte que en la historia trabajo sola. Pero si un manga comenzara, ahí trabajaría en conjunto. ;)__**  
**_

_**Dayanis: **__Si te encantaron todos los episodios espero no te pierdas tampoco este que completa la saga del festival. ;)_

_Y ganó también el omake que querías, el segundo era el de la familia Kurosawa después de todo. n-n__**  
**_

_**Persona Desconocida:**__A esta persona que me escribió anónimamente sin siquiera un nick y que al parecer me escribió "Absurdo" en inglés sólo quiero decirle dos cosas._

_1.- Sólo manejo español.  
2.- Si quería decir que mi fic era absurdo pues tenía toda la planilla del review para descargarse y al menos decirme qué era lo absurdo. Cualquier crítica sea buena o mala siempre será constructiva y me ayudará a progresar. Y también quisiera decirle que a la próxima firme al menos con un nick (sin importar si sea anónimo o no) o al menos detalle qué le ha parecido absurdo del fic._

_**o0nessa0o: **__Querida, sé lo mucho que te gustó el fic y créeme que aun sigo esperando ver los dibujos. De verdad que me encanta la idea de que quieras hacer un doujinshi y ya te dije que te lo permito y acepto, aunque me gustaría ver algún dibujo aunque sea boceto. Estoy segura que a más de alguno aquí le interesará ver algo de este fic en imágenes. ;)_

_**01Takechi01: **__Sí, Atsumi es hija de Naruto y Hinata, pero no debe ser obligatorio el que nazca con Byakugan, aun menos si es con Naruto con quien le tuvo. Cuando estudié genética en el colegio me enseñaron lo que eran los pares recesivos y dominantes. Generalmente, cuando una característica es muy especial y rara vez se repite se toma como un gen recesivo, en este caso serían los ojos de Hinata. Mientras que algo que suele y tiende a repetirse sería un Dominante (los ojos de Naruto en este caso). Si lo vemos de esta perspectiva, la probabilidad de que Atsumi hubiera heredado los ojos de su madre al nacer es menos del 10% pues la combinación de ambos genes resulta ser híbrida y en la gran mayoría de estos casos siempre suele tender el resultado a parecerse más al dominante, con eso no quiero decir que no pueda salir también parecido al recesivo aunque éste se volvería una característica aun mas rara de conseguir con muy pocas probabilidades (aun así, esta Hikaru que sí tiene Byakugan, aunque las probabilidades estaban en su contra se podría decir que fue casi una suerte genética que naciera con él, lo mismo serían sus primos Hotaru y Kashoku). Como puedes ver, en realidad ninguno debería tener Byakugan en esta generación por las probabilidades genéticas. Como puedes ver, Atsumi no tenía porqué nacer obligatoriamente con Byakugan. Pero a pesar de todo, decidí dejar sólo a Atsumi sin Byakugan a propósito para que así también progrese y madure como persona. Es verdad que a veces Atsumi se sentirá deprimida por ser la única de su generación sin Byakugan, pero eso también le ayudará a buscar una mejor forma de darse a conocer y salir adelante aun si no heredó esa característica especial. Además, también lo hice porque en los fics de hijos de Naruto siempre heredan características especiales y eso ya me tenía harta, por eso también quise dejar a Atsumi sin características especiales. En realidad se podría decir también que Atsumi es la representación paródica misma de todos los hijos de Naruto que he visto en otros fics. xD_

_Además, y esta vez cambiado al tema del Sharingan, el mismo Sasuke dijo al principio de la serie que esa era una característica muy rara y que sólo unos pocos miembros del clan lo tenían, así que como verás tanto antes como ahora es muy poco probable que alguien lo herede (más aun ahora que formó familia con alguien que no era de sangre Uchiha). También te adelantaré que el único miembro que ha despertado Sharingan en los hijos de la familia Uchiha sólo ha sido Ichigo (se reveló en el capítulo 1, pero todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de usarlo). Daisuke aun no lo ha despertado, así que puede que tenga como puede que no, después de todo son gemelos no idénticos así que hay gran probabilidad de que no lo tenga como puede que lo tenga (pero más de que no lo tenga debido a lo ya explicado antes). Además, otro adelanto, __**Kenichi nunca y jamás tendrá Sharingan**__, así que para que no haya dudas les dejo revelado que Kenichi no heredó el Sharingan. Es por eso que ni siquiera en este capítulo lo vieron usándolo. Así que ya saben: Kenichi no tiene Sharingan._

_Yo en estos casos sobre saber quién heredó qué y de quién pues me guío con lo que sé de probabilidades genéticas y la decisión final de qué va o que no la tomo yo. Me gusta pensarme situaciones raras, pero lo que no hago es sacar cosas o habilidades raras a los personajes, además que eso le haría perder toda la magia que creo que ha logrado este fic al mantenerse lo más fiel posible a la serie. ¿No creen?_

_PD: Me gustan las patatas pero fritas. ;D_

_Bueno, creo que esos han sido todos los reviews por ahora. n-n_

_Cuídense y gracias a todos los fieles fans que esperaron a que actualizara. Ya nos veremos en otro fic. ;D_


End file.
